The Uchiha shinobi of Feudal Japan
by Blades123
Summary: The Akatsuki has found out Itachi was a spy for the Leaf village. Due to a failed attempt by Madara to capture him Itachi is teleported to an unknown world where he will meet 6 new allies. They will face many trials and enemies. Secrets will be revealed,bonds will be tested,and unexpected appearances will shape their quest and change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deep in the forests Itachi Uchiha is fleeing for his life. As he leaps from tree to tree with great speed his pursuers have no problem catching up to him. But who are his pursuers? None other than the Akatsuki, the organization who tracked the Jinchuriki of the ninja world. Itachi was a member of the Akatsuki or "ex member". In fact he was never a member to begin with. You see he joined the Akatsuki in order to spy in them for the Leaf village. Unfortunately his cover was blown thus bringing him in this situation.

"Shit! I was afraid this would happen!"thought Itachi.

The ninja who were pursuing him was Kisame Hoshigake a swordsman of the Hidden Mist and the Akatsuki leader Madara Uchiha. He was tall man which had many physical feature of a shark. He had sharp teeth, blue skin, markings on his face that looked like gills. Madara however wore an orange mask with only one hole to see through. But all three ninja wore th Akatsuki uniform which was a black cloak with red cloud on them.

"When Itachi reached a dead end he then turned to confront his pursuers.

"You can't escape us Itachi" Kisame said sneering

"We can't let you escape either you know too much about us" said Madara

"Yes I do. I also know how you are a sick organization who kidnap innocent Jinchuriki for your own selfish gain."replied Itachi.

"Selfish gain? Itachi, we are using the Jinchurkis' power to help bring peace to this destructive world. By collecting all nine jinchuriki we shall commence with plan Infinite Tsukyomi which will bring peace." Said Madara.

"That isn't peace. The only peace you speak of is an illusion. A lie"

"Of course. I think we all established that human beings can never live in harmony. That's why in order to prevent anymore pain and blood shed we shall put everyone in the ultimate genjutsu and thus putting them in an illusion forever. They will be living out their greatet dreams and will be happy"

"Oh please. The pain in the hearts of man cannot be satisfied by illusions."said Itachi

"I guess you won't be helping us then. Oh well. Kisame capture him" said Madara

Kisame then swung at itachi with his sword. Itachi dodged it and kicked Kisame. Kisame was sent flying but he backflipped and landed on the ground. Kisame then performed a flurry of handsigns and shouted "Water style, Water shark bomb Jutsu!" Suddenly a huge shark made of water and came out of the ground. Itachi then leaped to evade it but while he was in the air Madara teleported behind him and grabbed Itachi. He then used his Sharingan technique, Kamui, to teleport Itachi back to the Akatsuki headquarters but using his own Sharingan he was able to counteract the Kamui and transport himself to a different place.

All of a sudden Itachi felt himself falling. As he fell deeper and deeper into darkness he asked himself "What the hell just happened?" and hit the ground hard and blacked out


	2. New Allies

Chapter 2

 _Hey is this guy alive?_

 _Don't know. Hey Why don't you try jabbing him in the head._

After two jabs to the head Itachi slowly started to open his eyes

What he saw was two beautiful black haired girls. One that wore a school girls uniform and had a bow and arrows. The other girl had a pony tail and wore a black skin tight jump suit with pink armor plates and had a sword and a large boomerang strapped to her waist and back.

He also saw three boys. One of them had dark hair in a short pony tail and wore monk clothes and had a staff. The other two looked somewhat like humans but not fully.

One of them wore a red garment. He also had long silver hair, golden eyes,pointy dog ears and claws. He also had a sword strapped to his waist. The other peculiar looking boy was very short and had brown hair, pointy ears,a turquoise shirt, and a fluffy tail.

Realizing that he was surrounded by people he doesn't know and who all had weapons Itachi leaped to his feet and drew a kunai.

"Whoa. Easy man we're not your..."was all the silver haired boy could say before Itachi lunged at him with the knife.

The silver haired boy then blocked it with his sword still in the cover but Itachi then kicked him sending him flying.

"Calm down! We're not your enemies!" the school girl yelled.

But then the silver haired boy drew his sword which became huge when it came out of its covering.

"You're going to regret that kick you bastard."said the silver haired boy.

He then lunged at Itachi and they began a deadly weapons fight. Although the silver haired boy was good his skill wasn't enough to beat Itachi and Itachi disarmed him. Itachi then performed some hand signs and shouted " **Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!** "A large ball of fire came out of Itachi's mouth and was launched at him. He then dodged but Itachi appeared right behind him and elbowed him in the face and he skidded across the floor.

The monk and boomerang girl then came between them.

"Stop please! This is a misunderstanding."said the boomerang girl

"We are NOT your enemies!" said the monk.

"Who are you?"Itachi asked again without letting his guard down.

"I'm Kagome"said the school girl "and this is Inuyasha(siver haired boy),Shippo(the little boy),Miroku(monk),and Sango(boomerang girl."

Itachi then lowered his knife after seeing they were decent people.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I apologize for the disruption I gave you all." He then bowed.

"Don't worry about it. Inuyasha is used to taking beatings."Shippo said.

Inuyasha then slammed Shippo to the ground out of frustration.

"So Itachi where exactly are you from?"asked Kagome.

"I originally came from the Leaf village."

Everyone then made had a puzzled look.

"The Leaf village? Never heard of a village like that."said Sango

Itachi then started to have an uneasy feeling. He then asked"What is this place?"

"This is Feudal Japan"said Miroku

 _I see. I seem to not be in the shinobi nations anymore._

"Well it's getting late. How about we set up camp and you can tell us about what happened to you."said Kagome

As they made camp a dark hooded figure watched them. Due to the darkness of the night he was hidden well. _It seems that Inuyasha and his friends have a new ally."_ thought the hooded figure. _"Although I haven't seen him that much in action I have a good feeling that he will be a good pawn to my_ plans. _"_ With that in mind he disappeared making him a future foe to the group.


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3

As soon as they set up camp they gathered around the fire they made.

"So what's your story? Who are you?"asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha don't be so forward!"shouted Kagome

"That's alright"said Itachi. "You all deserve an explanation since I just attacked one of your friends."

Itachi then explained who he was and how he ended up in Feudal Japan

"So you're a shinobi from the Leaf village. You then joined a criminal organization called the Akatsuki in order to spy on them for the village."said Miroku

"And that they found you out and tried to capture you but you escaped and somehow ended up here."said Sango

"That's basically it."said Itachi

"So what're you gonna do to get back?"asked Shippo

"I don't even know f I should even go back. There's nothing left for me there."

"Why don't you just go back to your village?"

At that moment Itachi's memories started flooding into his mind.

He remembered how he murdered his entire clan under the order of the village leaders.

He remembered how he was branded a criminal and exiled from the village.

"I cannot go back."said Itachi

"How come?"Shippo asked

Kagome then saw the sadness in Itachi's eyes knowing that this was an uneasy topic for him.

Just as she was about to change the topic, as if on cue, a fluffy kitten leaped out of Shippo's shirt to break the dark mood.

The kitten had yellow fur, red eyes and black stripes on its feet and ears. It also had black stripes on the tips of the two tails it had and a black mark on its head.

"Oh!Itachi I almost is Kirara."said Shippo

Kirara came up to Itachi and eyed him carefully. She then slowly came closer to him and after she saw he was no threat she then leaped onto his lap.

Itachi then smiled and rubbed Kirara's head and back.

"Well what do you know. She likes you 's a good sign."said Sango

"Well since you're going to be here for a while I think you should join our group. What do you guys think?"asked Kagome

The rest of the group agreed to let him in all except Inuyasha who simply just looked away

"Thank you. It'll be nice to have good company in an unknown place like this."said Itachi

Kagome then explained about their journey to find the fragments of the Shikon jewel before Naruku and other evil demons get a hold of its power.

"I like you guys really need my help for this mission."said Itachi

" **WE** don't need your help. As far as we know you'll probably get in the way so I suggest you get lost.!"said Inuyasha

With that he stormed out.

"Don't mind him. He's just cranky that he got his ass kicked by the way you don't have a tent do you?"asked Kagome.

"Don't worry ,I'll make something for myself."said Itachi

As the rest of the group went into their tents Itachi performed a few hand signs and summoned a tent just as he would do when he traveled on missions for the village.

When Itachi went to bed he did a recap on what happened to him. " _Looks like I have a new mission and new comrades to aid me."_ Itachi thought.

He then fell asleep not knowing the dangers him and his new team would face tomorrow


	4. Itachi's strength

Chapter 4

The next day The group woke up from the smell of cooked eggs

When they came out of the tents they saw Itachi cooking breakfast but what they also saw was dozens of cooked eggs on plates all over the floor.

"Good morning!"said Itachi."I took the liberty of making you breakfast."

"That was thoughtful."said Sango

"But don't you think you may have overdid it with the eggs."Miroku said motioning to the dozens of eggs

"Yeah sorry about that. I messed up on those"Itachi said while rubbing the back of his head

"They taste good to me."said Shippo eating already

They then sat down and ate all except Inuyasha

"Inuyasha come eat!"said Kagome

"I don't think I should eat anything **he's** making. Besides I'm not hungry."said Inuyasha.

Suddenly his stomach started growling making him blush with embarrassment.

Itachi then got a plate and walked over to him."Come on eat. I know we got off at a wrong start so how about we forget that and be friends."said Itachi

"Ha! You can forget about that fight we had. It was just a fluke. One of these days I'm going to show you what I really can do and let you have Inuyasha

"Well you're not going to beat me with an empty stomach. So how about you just eat and we'll have a match whenever you feel like it"

Inuyasha then started grumbling as I took his plate of eggs. He then started wolfing down his eggs showing how hungry he was. "More please!"Inuyasha said holding out

his plate."

"Well I'm glad someone likes my cooking."said Itachi while smiling

As Inuyasha was eating his second plate of eggs he noticed how Itachi was smiling. " _Geez what's his deal?"_ thought Inuyasha. _"I've been a jerk to him and yet he's being nice_

 _to me and smiling. He even agreed to fight me but without a cocky attitude unlike that prick Koga. It's almost as if he thinks of me as a friendly rival."_ Inuyasha then started

to feel guilty about the way he treated him. And he barely felt any guilt at all since he's always stubborn and doesn't admit his faults. He then made a small note in his head

to give more respect to Itachi.

"Well come on guys. Time to get a move on!"yelled Kagome

After packing up they continued their journey.

When they walked for about an hour they stumbled upon a dark forest

"I sense a fragment of the Shikon Jewel in there. We should split up and search the forest. We'll be able to cover more ground"said Kagome

"I got a bad feeling about this forest. I think we should stick together to prevent any unwanted accidents."said Sango

"That's sweet. She doesn't want any of us to get hurt or maybe she doesn't to be separated from her dearest love Miroku."Inuyasha teased

Sango then gave him her angry ,creepy, eyes causing him to hide behind Kagome

"My love you need not to worry. We will never be separated for our hearts are one."said Miroku while holding her hand and rubbing his head against it. She then blushed and

punched his head.

Itachi smiled as he saw the interaction between them all. Laughing, teasing,playing. It's been a long time since he was around something like this. It made him miss his little

brother Sasuke. He wished he could go back to the happy times he had with him but deep down he knew things will never be the same.

As the group wandered into the forest with Kagome leading them they stumbled upon a tall tree.

"The fragment should be around here."Kagome said

They all then looked up and saw the fragment shining from on of the branches.

"I got this."Inuyasha said

He then leaped and started climbing leaping on the tree

Suddenly Kagome sensed the presence of a beast

"Inuyasha get out of there!"she shouted

But it was too late.

Camouflaged into the tree a giant serpent lashed out and attacked him.

"Shit!" he cried

Inuyasha then started fighting the serpent with his claws

The serpent then got its tail and hit him across his face causing him to fall of the tree

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked as she ran to him and knelt next to him

"I'll be fine. Just a couple of bruises"he said

"You will not take it"hissed the serpent

" _So it can talk"_ thought Itachi

"Sorry but we can't let you keep it."said Miroku

He then started to shoot some spiritual blasts at it but while using the jewel's power the blasts just bounced of it

"The jewel gives me brats will never win!"cried the serpent

Miroku then tried to shoot some more blasts but Itachi put his hand in front of him.

"It's no use. As long as he has that jewel physical attacks won't work on him."

"What should we do then?"asked Miroku

With his eyes closed Itachi said "Leave it to me."

He slowly opened them revealing his Sharingan

The others were then startled from his eyes

The same thought came in all their minds" _What the hell happened to his eyes?_ "

He then used his chakra and started running up to the tree sticking to it which suprised the others. Especially Inuyasha

"You fool no matter what you do you can't defea..."was all the serpent could say before he looked into Itachi's eyes

All of a sudden it started screaming and yelling and begging Itachi to stop whatever he was doing.

As the serpent was acting crazy Itachi removed the jewel fragmet and jumped from the tree and back to the ground

"Whoa Itachi! That was awesome!"cried Shippo "You hurt him without touching him and while he had the jewel on too!"

"Yeah what did you do?"asked Kagome

Itachi was about to answer and then suddenly the serpent came out from the tree and started attacking Itachi.

Itachi dodged and maneuvered around the serpent's attacks and bites.

Itachi then leaped in the air and threw some kunai at its face

It then yelled in pain. After that he kicked itright in its face causing it to go into the air.

He then performed some hand signs and shouted" **Wind Style: Vacuum bullets!** "

Out of his mouth came blades of wind which sliced the serpent in half, killing it.

Itachi then walked back to the group and gave Kagome the fragment of the Shikon jewel

"Wow Itachi you're really strong and thanks for helping us out."said Kagome "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here"

"No don't be praising me haven't seen even half of what I can do."


	5. Power

Chapter 5

"Ok can you please tell me how you have all those powers and tricks?"asked Shippo

Everybody was around the fire later that night in the forest recapping the day's events.

"I too am interested." said Miroku

"Well the source of my power is chakra."said Itachi

"What's chakra?"asked Sango

"Where I come from everyone has an inner power known as chakra. They teach how to use chakra if you become either a shinobi or samurai."

"Oh. So what can you do with chakra?"asked Inuyasha

"There are many abilities we can use with chakra. It's divided into three types. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu,and Taijutsu. Ninjutsu involves using chakra to do unnatural abilities that can be used to do physical effects to the enemy. You saw me use techniques like that when I fought Inuyasha and the serpent."

"You mean that fire and wind you shot out of your mouth."said Kagome

"Yeah. But in order to do these techniques I would need to use hand signs. Next is genjutsu. Basically it's the ability to cast illusions on your opponent. You saw me do that to the serpent."

"Oh yeah. When he was screaming in pain without you touching him."said Shippo

"Exactly. This also requires hand signs but there are techniques that don't require them. For instance I used my Sharingan to cast the illusion on the serpent."

Itachi then showed them his sharingan which startled them again.

"Geez cut that out will ya?"said Inuyasha

"Sorry. But this ability is used by the members of my clan. It grants us ninjutsu and genjutsu. Lastly there's taijutsu which is hand to hand combat but you can use chakra to strengthen it. Well that's basically it."said Itachi

"But how were you able to climb the tree without using your hands?"asked Miroku

"Chakra also grants the user the ability to walk anywhere. Like trees, water, ceilings, can also give us abilities to shape shift."

With that Itachi got up made a hand sign and transformed into Inuyasha.

Everybody started laughing except Inuyasha who flicked him off.

"Well I think that's enough of a school lesson. I'm gonna hit the hay." said Shippo

Miroku,Shippo, Sango,Kirara and Itachi went to go sleep except for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sango,Shippo, and Kirara lied down and snuggled up while Itachi and Miroku slept while sitting against a tree.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in front of the fire.

As Kagome tried to get warm she then started sneezing.

"Here, take this before you catch a cold."said Inuyasha while giving her his coat

She then sneezed again.

"Ah too late."

"No .It's fine. I guess someone is probably gossiping about me."said Kagome

"Don't be ridiculous. Who would gossip about you?"Inuyasha said while feeling her forehead.

"That's good you don't have a fever."

"Thanks Inuyasha. Thanks for looking after me."said Kagome as she snuggled up to him making him blush

As they snuggled the rest of the group observed the whole conversation with one eye open.

Itachi saw the hidden compassion and possibly love between them and he smiled.

 _"These are one of the most precious things of the world."_ thought Itachi

 _"And I'll make sure to protect these moments even if it means I have to die."_

Back in the ninja world there have also been some spectators of the romance that blossoming.

The Akatsuki

"Looks like we found them. And this moment right here is making me all warm and fuzzy inside."joked Kisame

"Looks like my Kamui technique was quite useful in tracking Itachi down. And this mirror portal we made with our chakra and seals helped us view them as they move and lets us go into that world."said Madara

Suddenly from the shadows emerged Kakuzu and Orochimaru

"So why don't we strike now?"asked Kakuzu

"Exactly, I'm itching to cut these brats down right now."said Kisame

" all know Itachi isn't a slouch. He's probably the strongest Akatsuki member next to me. Our time will come but this portal takes too much chakra and I cannot go since I must complete Plan Infinite Tsukyomi need a spy."said Madara

"How about me?"

Suddenly Zetsu came out of the floor

"Ah yes. 're perfect for gathering intel and hiding but just in case Orochimaru is coming with you."

Orochimaru then grinned and said"I'm more than happy to go on this mission but on one condition. I get to absorb his body and gain the sharingan."

"Alright. Now go."said Madara

They then walked into the portal and landed a few yards away from Itachi and his friends

They then camouflaged themselves to avoid being seen.

"Are you really going to let Orochimaru absorb Itachi?"asked Kakuzu

"Of course not. I gave Zetsu specific directions to plant a seal on orochimaru that will send him back here if he tries to do anything. Besides we need Itachi's eyes for the plan."Madara said

Back at feudal Japan, Orochimaru thought _"Finally my rise to power has come. I will absorb Itachi and gain the Sharingan and no one will keep me from that even if I have to kill each member of the Akatsuki!"_


	6. Identity of the Mysterious figure

Chapter 6

 _"Why...Why did you do this Itachi"_ asked Sasuke, Itachi's little brother.

" _To test my ability"_ said Itachi

" _To test your ability Are you insane."_

Sasuke then lunged at Itachi but Itachi punched him in the stomach.

" _You cannot beat me right now Sasuke."_ said Itachi

Sasuke then ran out of their house and out into the night.

Itachi caught up and met him outside

 _"Please... Please don't kill me Itachi."_ whimpered Sasuke

"Foolish little brother. Run. Cling to your life. And while you live, hate me, despise me."said Itachi

"Good bye little brother."

Itachi jolted up from his sleep which startled everyone

"Itachi what happened?"cried Kagome

"Nothing. Just had a bad dream."said Itachi still shaken up

Everyone started giving worried expressions

"What's with those looks? I'm fine. It's probably this forest which is giving me nightmares. It's creepy looking."

After they ate breakfast they packed up and continued looking for the fragments of the Shikon jewel.

Once they got out of the forest they reached a small village.

As they walked through the village Kagome sensed a dark presence among them

"Hey guys I got a bad feeling about this place."said Kagome

"Relax. Do you see any threats here? The only threat is Itachi to Miroku if he tries to go after Sango."joked Inuyasha

Miroku and Sango glared at Inuyasha. Itachi smiled and said"Well I don't blame him for saying that. Sango is very beautiful. I just might take here from you."

Sango then blushed at the compliment while Miroku held up his staff threatening Itachi.

Later that night they stayed at an inn. All the girls were in one room while the guys were in the other

"So Sango what do you think of Itachi."asked Kagome

Sango blushed then said,"Well he is sweet. But I don't know how I feel about him yet."

"Well I hope it isn't romantic feelings because him and Miroku might fight for you."

"Geez what is Miroku's problem. He makes it as if we're married already,but I do like the way he cares about me."said Sango

"Anyways we got to go to the sleep. A long day is ahead of us. Besides Itachi and Miroku need their strength if they're going to fight over you."teased Kagome

In the boys' room Itachi and Miroku had been sneezing for a long time.

"Looks like the girls are talking about you two."said Shippo. "I wonder why Inuyasha isn't sneezing. I guess Kagome and Sango are more interested in talking about you two than him."

Inuyasha then grabbed Shippo and threw him and he hit the wall.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a smart ass."said Inuyasha

"That's enough you two. We need to go to sleep or we'll be screwed up in the morning."said Itachi

Soon the whole group was asleep.

As they slept the mysterious hooded figure sneaked into Kagome and Sango's room

He then sensed where Kagome hid the Shikon Jewel fragments. He then took the bag

Suddenly Kirara woke up and saw the figure. She then morphed into a large cat with sharp teeth. She then roared waking eveyone.

The hooded figure then jumped out the window and started flying

"Everyone get up!"cried Kagome

The boy came into their rooms

"What happened?"asked Miroku

"Someone took the Jewel fragments."said Sango

"Where did he go?" asked Inyasha

"Well he flew out the window."said Kagome

"No problem. We can use Kirara to fly."said Miroku

"But she can't carry all of us."said Sango

"Leave it to me."said Itachi

Itachi then bit both his thumbs making them bleed.

He then formed some hand signs and said " **Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!** "

He then slammed his hands onto the floor and summoned two large crows.

"Itachi you never fail to surprise me." said Miroku

"Yeah man what're you a magician or something?"asked Inuyasha

"No time to explain. Inuyasha and Kagome can take one crow. I'll take the other."said Itachi

"Me,Miroku, and Shippo will take Kirara."said Sango

Itachi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango,Shippo,and Miroku all got on their animals and flew towards the dark skies.

They flew at high speeds for about 20 minutes until they saw the figure.

"There he is!"shouted Kagome

Inuyasha then stood on top of the crow and drew his sword Tessaiga annd shouted " **Wind Scar!"**

Inuyasha then slashed the air with his sword and a powerful wave of energy came out of it and was directed at the figure

The figure then dodged it. Inuyasha kept shooting the waves but the figure kept dodging them

Itachi then helped Inuyasha by shooting some fire balls at him but the figure dodged his too.

"Damn it! We can't get a single shot!"shouted Inuyasha

"Wait! I have an idea. If we can get closer I can jump onto him and get him to land."said Itachi

"Don't be stupid! You could die from the fall."said Inuyasha

"It's no big deal. Trust me I've fallen off of places much higher than this."said Itachi

"How about instead of us going to him, we can bring him to us.I''ll use my wind tunnel to suck him in bring him closer. I wwould just suck him into another dimension but I sense that he's really strong and probably will break out of it"said Miroku

With that said Miroku thrust his palm out and began using the Wind tunnel. The figure then was sucked in by the wind tunnel bringing in closer to them.

When he was close enough he jumped on top of him.

They then started falling. When they were about 20 feet above the ground Itachi then used his wind to levitate themselves a bit which cushioned their fall.

As they were on the ground the figure's hood came off.

The figure had a pale face and long black hair and had red eyes.

"Naraku!"shouted Kagome.

The rest of the group landed.

"Itachi are you okay?"asked Sango

"I'm fine. I take it you know this creature?"asked Itachi

"Yeah. He's an evil demon bastard who killed many people."snarled Inuyasha

Ignoring Inuyasha, Naraku said "So your name is Itachi. You know I was watching you when you fought that serpent. You're pretty strong. How about we join forces."said Naraku. "By using the jewel we can have power."

" _He sounds just like Orochimaru"_ thought Itachi. "I refuse. I will not be partners with unholy demons like you."

"That's a shame. But if you want the fragments back you need to take it from me."

At that moment Kagome got her bow and arrows drew his sword. Miroku held his staff. And Sango drew her boomerang. Shippo and Kirara backed away to safety.

"You say you're going to use the Shikon Jewel for power."said Itachi "But we can't let you do that. ." He then closed his eyes and opened them revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan."Because twisted people like you don't deserve power!"

With that said they all lunged at him preparing to crush their enemy.


	7. Friends

Chapter 7

The group lunged at Naraku. Inuyasha came at him first with Tessaiga.

He swung his sword but Naraku grabbed the blade and knocked him to the ground.\

Miroku and Sango went at him together. Miroku shot a spiritual blast from his staff and Sango threw her boomerang at him.

Naraku then put a barrier on and their attacks bounced off of it

"Kagome! Me and Miroku will make an opening and you shoot him with an arrow."said Sango

Sango then drew her sword and charged at Naraku with Miroku right beside her.

They swung at him with their weapons but he dodged them all. Naraku then held his hand out and shot Sango with a dark blast.

"Sango!"cried Miroku. "Bastard! Miroku held his hand out and tried to suck Naraku in with his wind tunnel.

"Fool. You honestly think you can defeat me with that?"asked Naraku

Naraku then put his hands up and let out a wave of energy which caused Kagome and Miroku to go flying.

Naraku walked to Kagome and asked,"Oh were you going to shoot me with these?"

Naraku motioned to her arrows.

"What a shame that you couldn't. Don't worry I'll make your death quick."

Naraku raised his hand to impale Kagome, but Itachi rushed in and kicked Naraku sending him flying

"You will **not** kill Kagome or any of my friends."said Itachi.

"What do you care?"asked Naraku. "I saw the day you came to this world. You probably knew them for a few days."

"It's true that I've known them for a few days but they still accepted me into their group when they didn't even know me. They formed a bond with me when I was alone in this world. And because of that I will protect them with my life!"

After hearing this Inuyasha, Kagome,Miroku, Sango, Shippo,and even Kirara were moved by it.

"That's sweet. I'm about to break into tears."said Naraku sarcastically

"All of you get back. I'm taking care of this."said Itachi

"What're you talking about. I'm not gonna..."Inuyasha began to say but Sango cut him off.

"Let him do this."said Sango

Itachi then lunged at Naraku with a kunai.

He swung the knife at Naraku' but when it hit his body, it broke

Naraku then tried to punch Itachi but he blocked it.

Itachi tried to kick him in the side but Naraku grabbed his leg and threw Itachi

While Itachi was in the air he threw a shuriken and made some hand signs and shouted," **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

The shuriken then changed to multiple shuriken. Itachi then weaved some more hand signs and shot some small fireballs

The fire balls then went on the shuriken and was headed towards Naraku.

Naraku then put a barrier again. The flaming shuriken bounced off of it.

"Oh please. You're going to need to do better than that to beat me."said Naraku

Naraku leaped and met Itachi in the air

"Die!"shouted Naraku and he impaled Itachi with his hand.

"Itachi!"cried everyone

Just before Naraku's hand went into Itachi, Itachi turned into a flock of crows and went behind Naraku.

"What the hell?"said Naraku

"Yeah. What the hell?"said Inuyaha

Itachi then reformed into his normal form. He then activated the Mangekyo Sharingan and lookedinto Naraku's eyes.

Suddenly Naraku saw the world change. Everything became dark. He could only see Itachi splitting into multiple versions of himself.

Chains then sprung up from the ground and wrapped themselves around Naraku tight.

And then the Itachis said together, "It's too late. You're in the Tsukyomi. Your torture will now begin."

All the Itachis drew swords and then stabbed him simultaneously and repeatedly.

"Aaaah!" cried Naraku

Back into the real world, Naraku fell to the ground and as he laid down he threw up

Itachi then went down and took the Shikon Jewel fragment out of Naraku's pocket.

He held it up proudly as he went towards the group.

"Way to go Itachi!"cried Inuyasha as he put his arm around him.

Kagome and Sango hugged him. Shippo and Kirara jumped on his shoulders nuzzling him. And Miroku patted Itachi on the back.

Itachi then smiled at how he was congratulated by his friends.

Suddenly Naraku slowly got up.

"You haven't won yet!"said Naraku while still shaken up by the Tsukyiomi.

"Stay down." said Itachi

But then Naraku came at them and grabbed Sango and Kagome by their throats.

"Kagome!Sango!" cried Inuyasha and Miroku

"Give me the Shikon Jewel fragment by the time I count to 3 or thy both die!"threatened Naraku

"1..."

"Naraku you bastard!"cried Inuyasha. He was about to draw his sword but Miroku stopped him.

"If you attack him he'll kill them."whispered Miroku

"2..."

Itachi then walked a little closer to Naraku.

"Don't give it to him Itachi!"cried Kagome

"Yeah! Naraku will only cause destruction with it."said Sango

Itachi then closed his right eye.

"3!"Naraku said

Itachi then opened his eye and shouted " **Amaterasu!** "

Suddenly black flames appeard on Naraku and he dropped both of them.

Kagome and Sango then ran to Inuyasha and Miroku's arms.

Naraku started screaming as the flames burned him.

"Aaaah!" Itachi cried as he clutched his eye.

"Itachi! Are you okay?"asked Kagome

"I overused my eyes..."said Itachi

Itachi then became dizzy and his vision became blurred.

He began to feel himself losing consciousness and could only hear his companions yelling his name as he fell to the ground


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Itachi passed out they suddenly saw Naraku vanish with the Amaterasu flames on him.

"Damn it! Naraku got away!"cried Inuyasha

"Never mind about him. We got to take care of Itachi!"cried Kagome

"You guys can go ahead and take care of him. I'm going to go after Naraku by using his scent and don't try to stop me!"

Inuyasha was about to run off until Kagome shouted "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha was then slammed to the ground

"Quit fooling around you two! Itachi needshelp."said Sango

As they carried Itachi they were not aware that the two Akatsuki members were spying on them.

Through the whole night they followed them by disguising themselves. They hid themselves at the inn and even on the crows Itachi summoned to catch up with Naraku.

During the battle, they hid underground.

When the group was a few yards away they emerged from the ground.

" _Itachi is now weak!"_ thought Orochimaru

" _Time to strike."_

Orochimaru then lunged at the group but Zetsu got in the way

"We are not to attack Itachi."said Zetsu

"Sorry but I will have the Sharingan one way or another. Step aside or I will kill you."said Orochimaru

Knowing Orochimaru had his mind set, Zetsu performed the hand signs to use the seal to send Orochimaru back to the ninja world.

When he completed it, he was shocked that nothing happened.

Orochimaru then smiled and said,"Do you think I'm a fool?I knew all along about the seal to send me back and I removed it. The Akatsuki underestimate me too much."

Orochimaru came at Zetsu while performing hand signs. Suddenly four snakes wrapped them selves around him.

"Do you think snakes can hold me?"asked Zetsu

When Zetsu was about to go through the snakes Orochimaru then made some more hand signs causing Zetsu to freeze.

"What...did you do?"

"Simple. When I summoned the snakes one of them had the seal. I designed that snake to transfer the seal to you."said Orochimaru

"I hope Itachi kills you."said Zetsu

"Say bye to Madara for me."Orochimaru joked

Orochimaru then performed the full hand signs for the seal to be activated.

When he was done Zetsu then was sucked into the air itself and was gone.

Orochimaru then turned to get Itachi but saw that him and his friends were gone.

" _Damn Zetsu. Made me lose them. No matter. I'll have no problem tracking them down and Itachi's body will be mine!"_

...

" _Itachi. You have no where to run."_ said Madara

Itachi was standing still not able to move a muscle

" _Damn it! Why can't I move?"_ thought Itachi

" _First I will take your eyes and then I'm going for Sasuke's!"_ said Madara

" _Don't you dare touch him!"_

 _"You won't be able to stop me. This is the end for you Itachi."_

With that said, Madara reached for Itachi's eyes

Itachi jolted up from his second nightmare.

It was morning and Itachi noticed where he was.

He was in a bedroom in what looked like a temple

Itachi heard the voices of his friends in the next room.

When he went in Miroku said, " Well, look who's up. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great" Itachi lied

"Well, I would think so. You hit the ground like a sack of potatoes!"

"Yeah. Thanks, all of you, for helping me."

"You should mostly thank Inuyasha. He's the one who carried you." said Kagome

Itachi then turned to Inyasha and said,"Thanks for carrying me. You really are true friend." said Itachi

Inuyasha then blushed with embarrassment and said, "Alright, cut the mushy stuff. You don't have to thank me."

Kagome then smiled and thought how Inuyasha and Itachi started off as enemies but are now the best of friends. It reminded her of how she and Inuyasha's relationship began. First they hated eachother, but now they were friends, probably more.

She said,"Hey Itachi. Did you really mean all those things you said to Naraku about us."

"Of course I did. You all,believe it or not,are really important to me and I am willing to protect every single one of you."Itachi said while smiling

Everyone felt glad that Itachi thought so much of them. They've grown so close over the days and although they never said anything, they knew they would do the same for Itachi.

Itachi then noticed hat he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki uniform. In fact what he was only wearing was his pants and his sleeveless chain vest.

Someone had taken off his cloak and T-shirt.

"Um hey, who undressed me?" asked Itachi

"Hey man, don't look at me. I only carried you." said Inuyasha

"Uh, I did." Sango said blushing. "You had fever and I thought you can get some air."

Now it was Itachi's turn to blush. "Yeah. thanks for that."

Miroku then saw something between Sango and Itachi and instantly began to be jealous.

"Speaking about that, what exactly happened to you Itachi?"asked Shippo

"Yeah. Why did you faint and what were those black flames?"asked Kagome

"Well, I fainted because I used a different kind of Sharingan known as the Mangekyo Sharingan too much."

"Mangekyo Sharingan?"asked Miroku

"Yes. You saw how I performed illusions with my Sharingan on Naraku. That was known as the Tsukyomi. And the black flames I used to save Kagome and Sango was known as Amaterasu. Those flames are special kind of flames who keeps burning the target for 7 days and nights or until he or she or it is completely annihilated."

"So that means it will continue to burn Naraku for that amount of time or until he's dead"asked Sango

"Yeah."

"Can anyone else in your family use it?"askedShippo

Then suddenly Itachi showed a sad expression and said," They can, ifthey awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan and to do that they see someone precious to them die."

Everybody then became quiet. It was as if Itachi's sadness had traveled into them as well.

"Itachi... I'm so sorry."said Kagome

"You don't need to apologize."said Itachi

Inuyasha then punched Shippo in the head for asking the question

"Well I think we should get going right?"asked Itachi

After they ate breakfast they were on their way.

They then came upon an abandoned village

"Hey Kagome, are you sure you know where you're going?"asked Inuyasha

"I'm sensing a Shikon Jewel fragment near here."said Kagome

As they walked through the village they saw a large fire

Surrounding the fire were a pack of wolves and a few wolf looking humans cooking meat

One of them had a high black pony tail, had a muscular body, and wore furry clothes.

When he saw them he ran to them with such high speed.

He then went and grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Oh Kagome,my woman, I missed you."he said

"Oh... Koga,hey"said Kagome while smiling uncomfortably.

"Hey ass hole, get away from Kagome."said Inuyasha as he stood in front of her.

"Well if it isn't the a displeasure."said Koga

"Don't call me a mutt wolf boy!"

"Inuyasha,sit!"yelled Kagome

"Ow! Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Because you always cause trouble whenever you see him."

Koga then turned to Itachi and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"He's a new member of our group."said Sango

"Well then Itachi, are you interested in Kagome?"asked Koga

"No not really."said Itachi

"So Itachi,you don't think I'm attractive?"asked Kagome

Itachi then blushed and said,"No! No! I mean you're beautiful but I'm not interested. Crap that's not what I meant. I'm sure many guys are interested in you ...uh"

"Relax Itachi. I'm only joking."Kagome said while winking at him

"Well as long as you're not after Kagome you and I are cool."said Koga

Koga then introduced them to his tribe.

One ofthem he introduced was his friend Ayame and her father.

"It's nice to meet you all."said Ayame

"That goes for me too."said her father who was a white wolf and who was an elder.

"Hey. What I don't understand is how is your dad a wolf animal and you're not?"asked Shippo

"Shippo that's rude."said Kagome

"That's alright. We gt that a lot."said the wolf elder.

They then sat down to eat with them.

Ayame then went and got a wolf human child to sit with them.

"Everyone this is my little brother Kiba."said Ayame

"Nice to meet you."said the little boy named Kiba

He shook hands with each one of the group but when he saw Itachi his eyes turned yellow and looked as if they were snake like for a moment.

Itachi thought it was his imagination but something felt familiar about him.

After they had eaten Koga stood up.

He then said,"I would now like to make Ayame's little brother, Kiba an official member of out tribe.

Koga then put some paint on his cheeks and gave him a necklace.

All the wolves and the wolf humans started clapping and howling.

The inuyasha group clapped also.

When Kiba sat back down Itachi then put his sharingan on and he gasped. He saw chakra in him. He then started putting things together. The boy has chakra and how his eye looked yellow and snake like earlier.

Itachi then said,"So, Orochimaru. You are taking the bodies of children now? You just become more and more sick don't you?"

"What are you talking about? His name is Kiba."said Ayame

"That's the name of the boy he has taken over."said Itachi while standing up

"Itachi sit down! You're over reacting!"said Miroku

"Yeah man. I think that fight last night got you a little messed up."said Inuyasha

Itachi ignored them and said , "Come out of that child Orochiaru!"yelled Itachi

"Look I don't know what's wrong with you but this is my little brother! Right Kiba?"said Ayame

" _Looks like you figured it out Itachi."_ said a sharp and low voice which came out of Kiba.

Everyone became shocked. A large snake then emerged from the boy's mouth.'Once it came out Kiba fainted

"Kiba!"cried Ayame as she ran to her brother.

The snake the started to form into Orochimaru.

"What the hell?"said Koga

"How did you know I was here?" asked Itachi

"Oh, Madara tracked you down with his sharingan and we made a Chakra portal to find you. Then me and Zetsu went to this world and followed you."

" _Damn it ! How could I not have noticed."_ thought Itachi

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango got their weapons ready and the wolf pack started surrounding Orochimaru

"Yo Itachi is this guy a friend of yours?"asked Inuyasha

"He's part of the Akatsuki and he's also a mad man who performs experiments on even children to gain power."said Itachi

"Sounds like another version of Naraku."said Kagome

"You Zetsu was here. Where is he?"asked Itachi

"Oh I sent him back to our world. I was trying to attack you all while you were Injured but he tried to stop me. But just so you know I have no Interest in the Akatsuki. All I want is your body that has the Sharingan!"cried Orochimaru


	9. Itachi vs Orochimaru

Chapter 9

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are but nobody messes with my tribe!"shouted Koga

Koga then summoned his Goraishi claw and lunged at Orochimaru.

"No Koga!"cried Itachi

Koga slashed at Orochimaru but he dodged his slash.

Koga kept slashing at Orochimaru but he couldn't seem to get a hit on him.

Orochimaru found an opening in Koga's moves and stretched out his hand long and grabbed his throat

Orochimaru then slammed him into the ground.

The wolves of then all came at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru made a hand sign and released a large wave of wind which blew the wolves away.

"Damn it!You'll pay for that."shouted Inuyash as he came at him

Suddenly Orochimaru came at inuyasha with high speed with a kunai knife

Inuyasha barely blocked it with Tessaiga.

"I have no interest in you, only Itachi."said Orochimaru

"Like I care!"shouted Inuaysha

Inuyasha broke away from him. He then shot some wind scars at Orochimaru but he maneuvered around them

Inuyasha then jumped in the air and brought his sword down on Orochimaru but he caught the blade.

He then kicked Inuyasha in the stomach and threw him back to the group.

"Guys stay back. He's after me."said Itachi

"Forget it! You're still recovering from the fight with Naraku!"said Sango

"I'll be fine."

Itachi stepped forward to face Orochimaru

"Finally. Itachi your body will be mine."said Orochimaru

"And just to make sure no one disturbs us."

Orochimaru summoned a large barrier that surrounded him and Itachi

"Itachi!"cried Kagome

Miroku then tried to destroy the barrier but Itachi yelled,"Don't Miroku! If you touch it from the outside you will burn to death!"

Miroku then backed away quickly

"Damn. There's nothing we can do now."said Miroku

"Be careful Itachi!Please don't die!"cried Shippo

"Nothing to worry about."said Itachi while smiling at Shippo

"That's cute. It's too bad all your friends will see you die right here, right now."

Itachi and Orochimaru lunged at each other as everyone watched anxiously.

They both threw kunai and shuriken at each other which bounced off when the weapons it.

Itachi jumped up and threw a left kick

Orochimaru blocked the attack and grabbed his leg.

Itachi then threw a right punch,which orochimaru also caught.

After that Itachi threw a right kick which was also blocked

With his free left hand Itachi punched Orochimaru in the stomach which made him let go of Itachi.

Itachi then threw a flurry of punches and kicks and Orochimaru took them all.

With one final attack he sent Orochimaru flying and he hit the floor.

"Way to go Itachi!"cried Shippo

"Keep it up!"shouted Kagome

Itachi then said, "Get up Orochimaru. There's no way you're out just by those attacks."

Suddenly Orochimaru slowly rose from the ground but throught the way of a snake.

As he slithered to his feet he started laughing.

"Now that was a nice wake up call. I feel wide awake."Orochimaru said.

He had a few bruises and blood trickled down his mouth

Koga then shouted, "It didn't even faze him!"

" _What is this guy?"_ thought Inuyasha

"Now then Itachi, I think it's about time we get serious."Orochimaru said while licking the blood off his mouth with his long tongue.

This made Inuyasha and the rest of the group shudder.

Itachi then threw a shuriken and made some hand signs," **Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** cried Itachi

Orochimaru then dodged them by leaping.

"This is too easy"Orochimaru said as he performed some hand signs and shouted," **Striking Shadow Snake!"**

Four snakes came out of his mouth and bit Itachi.

"If you think you can beat me with shuriken, you got another thing coming."

Itachi's body then turned into log.

"A _substitution jutsu?"_ thought Orochimaru

He then looked up and saw Itachi

" **Fire Style Phoenix Flower jutsu!** "

Itachi shot multiple small but destructive fire balls out of his mouth at Orochimaru.

Itachi made more hand signs and shouted " **Fire Style Fire ball Jutsu!** "

A large fire ball also came out of his mouth

Suddenly Orochimaru made a hand sign and out of the ground branches and walls of wood covered him.

"What?"said Itachi.

While Itachi was in the air the branches then came at him

In order to evade them Itachi turned into a flock of crows and reformed himself back to normal on the ground.

"Surprising isn't it? My kekkei genkai is wood style" said Orochimaru smiling.

"So you use the same jutsu as the First Hokage."said Itachi

"That's right. Now if I were you I would probably get out of the place where you're standing."

Itachi looked down and saw paper bombs all over the floors.

"DIE."said Orochimaru as he made handsign and caused all the bombs to explode.

"Itachi!"cried Sango

When the smoke cleared Itachi was gone.

"Where is he?"asked Inuyasha

Suddenly Itachi burst from the ground underneath Orochimaru and did an uppercut to his face.

While Orochimaru was dazed Itachi shot some wind bullets which sliced his clothes and sent him flying and the hit the inner wall of the barrier.

"Give up Orochimaru. You can't win."said Itachi

Orochimaru smiled and said,"You actually think you've beaten me?"

A snake then came from Itachi's blind spot and wrapped itself around him tight.

"Now to take your body."

Orochimaru walked towards Itachi

"It's kind of ironic really. You were feared as the greatest ninja of the Uchiha clan and also the one who slaughtered them all. But now you are at my mercy."

"What did he say? Itachi slaughtered a clan?"asked Miroku

"Itachi, what's he talking about?"asked Kagome

Orochimaru turned to the group and said, "Oh, he didn't tell you? And here I thought he trusted you all. You see children your friend Itachi has a dark secret."

"What secret? Itachi what's he talking about?"asked Inuyasha

Itachi closed his eyes and didn't say anything.

"You see" Orochimaru continued "Itachi here was responsible for murdering his entire clan."said Orochimaru

Everyone had a shocked expression on their face

"What?"asked Kagome

"Itachi tell us he's lying."said Sango

Itachi continued to not say a word.

"Oh it's true my dear."said Orochimaru. "He murdered his father,his mother,his friends, his lover. I guess now it's the time he pays for that."

Inuyasha and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing. Itachi, the kindhearted person they came to know, was a murderer.

"Well then, time to take your body!"

At that moment Itachi opened his Sharingan eyes. Suddenly Orochimaru froze.

All he could feel was pain.

"What? Have I fallen prey to genjutsu?It's just like that time"said Orochimaru remembering when Itachi first joined the Akatsuki

Orochimaru then saw large nails and stakes were thrust into his body

" _Such powerful eyes. What incredible visual prowess."_ Orochimaru thought

The snake that bound Itachi let go and dissolved.

Orochimaru then smiled and tried to make a hand sign but Itachi cut one of his hands off.

Orochimaru cried out in pain and clutched his severed hand. Itachi then appeared behind him and put a seal on Orochimaru other hand making it paralyzed

"What... What did you do to my hand?"asked Orochimaru

"I've crippled you with this seal, on top of the seal the third hokage used to take away your arms. But it still won't make a difference. Like I have said before to you, Orochimaru no matter what kind of jutsu you use, these eyes see it all."

With that said the barrier came off. Inuyasha and the others ran to Itachi but stopped after noticing the expression on his face. It was cold and dark.

"Itachi... I will take your body one day! And if I don't I have another vessel"said Orochimaru

Orochimaru then shot a long snake out of his mouth which he wrapped himself over with and disappeared in puff of smoke

Itachi then walked past the group and into the horizon


	10. Itachi's tears

Chapter 10

"So, Orochimaru got away."Madara said back at the Akatsuki hideout.

"Yes. He knew that the seal was planted on him,so he removed it and put it on me."said Zetsu

"Looks like I underestimated him. No matter. I guess we have to kill him then."

"How about I go."

Kisame stepped forward

"Kisame. Why exactly do you want to go so badly?"

"I want to have a little reunion with my dear friend. Besides it's been a while since I've had an interesting fight." said Kisame

"Hmmm. Fine then, but Kakuzu and Deidara are going with you. Just to be safe."said Madara

"So what. We need to baby sit Kisame?Forget it"said Deidara

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you understand who's in charge here." said Madara activating his sharingan

Suddenly Deidara fell to the ground, covered in sweat. His whole body was trembling and could barely move.

" _What? Am... I actually afraid_?" thought Deidara

"Now that you get the picture,get up and do what I say."

Deidara slowly got up

"At this point you can bring Itachi either dead or alive. All that matters is his eyes."said Madara

As all three of them walked through the portal Madara said," I'm relying on all of you. Don't come back without him,but no pressure."

...

Later that night Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were around a fire in a cave

Itachi had gone for a walk to clear his head

"I can't believe he didn't tell us!"said Inuyasha

"For what? So that we can judge him. We all got our secrets."said Kagome

"That's not the case. For all we know he could be a murderous psychopath pretending to be our friend."said Miroku

"Listen guys, we'll just talk to Itachi about it."said Sango

"Yeah. Maybe he has an excuse for it. I know he's not a cold hearted killer."said Shippo

"What kind of excuse is there for murdering your family?"asked Inuyasha

Sango then said seriously,"My brother Kohaku remember? Naraku controlled him and made him murder our family and fellow demon slayers."

Everyone was silent

Inuyasha then responded and said,"We don't know for sure if that's the reason for Itachi but either way we gotta be prepared for him."

"Prepared for what?"asked Itachi as he came out of the bushes

The whole group jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I bet you don't trust me because of this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."said Itachi as he came into the cave

"No. It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that maybe you should have told us."said Kagome

"Well I'm beginning not to trust him! How could you just leave something out like that? I don't want you near my friends if you're some kind of killer!"shouted Inuyasha

"Inuyasha..."said Kagome

"I understand. Again I'm so sorry."said Itachi

"It's alright. But please just explain everything to us. We're your friends. You can tell us anything about your life."said Sango

It started to rain.

Itachi went out into the rain and looked up at the sky.

"My life huh?"said Itachi

 **Flashback**

In the Leaf village training ground two Uchiha shinobi have their eyes closed while having a hand of them was a member of the Anbu black ops who had it's uniform with an Anbu sword strapped to his other wore the clothes of the Uchiha with a short sword on his back

.They then opened them revealing the sharingan

"Here I come Itachi" said the Uchiha with the short sword to the Anbu Uchiha

"Bring it on Shisui!"cried Itachi

They lunged at each other with their fists ready.

When they punched they caught each other's fists.

They then separated.

Itachi and Shisui instantly made some hand signs and shouted ," **Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"**

The fire balls collided which caused them to push their fireballs against each other in order to gain the upper hand.

Itachi's fire ball was loosing territory so he teleported behind Shisui letting go of his own fireball.

Itachi was about to strike him until Shisui himself teleported out of the way.

"Itachi. You shi=ould have known better to teleport behind me. I'm known as Shisui the teleporter after all."said Shisui

"Oh yeah."Itachi said while smiling.

They then drew their weapons and started fighting

Their blades clashed as they tried to out maneuver one another.

Itachi then sweeped Shisui's legs causing him to fall.

He then point his sword at Shisui and asked,"Do you give up?"

"Nope"Shisui replied. Shisui teleported behind Itachi and kicked him.

Itachi then turned around to face Shisui.

They began taijutsu battle.

They punched,kicked,elbowed,kneed, and threw each other.

As they were fighting Itachi kept thinking about something that was bothering him.

For a moment he wasn't paying attention causing Shisui to flip him and put his foot on his chest.

"Looks like I have more wins than you now Itachi."said Shisui as he lifted his foot off of him letting him get up

"I guess you do."said Itachi.

"But you know, if you hadn't been so lost in thought this would have probably ended differently."

"You noticed that Shisui."

"Itachi I know when something is bothering you. I mean how long have I known you?"

Shisui's face then became serious

"It's about the clan's coup isn't it?"asked Shisui

"Yeah."

"They really believe in this coup. It won't be easy to convince them not to do it."

"I was only able to delay the plan."said Itachi

"Which is actually great how stubborn they are to do it."said Shisui

"How about you? You said you were going to get allies?"asked Itachi

"It's not really going well. The allies I was trying to get are part of the clan and their bond towards it is strong."said Shisui

Itachi then gave a worried expression

"Oh come on, don't give me that look. This is you and me we're talking about. Everything will be fine. Relax."Shisui said while smiling

Itachi smiled back.

"Just keep working from the inside and I'll try to find another solution."said Shisui

Suddenly a little boy was running towards them.

"Big Brother!"cried the little boy as he ran up to Itachi

"Sasuke what're you doing here?"asked Itachi

"I'm sorry..."then Sasuke saw Shisui and cried "Shisui!"

"Yo"said Shisui

"Sasuke you didn't answer my question."Itachi began but Sasuke interrupted and asked

"What were you two talking about? Come on, tell me, tell me, tell me."

Itachi smiled and said, "You're still too young to know about that."

" 's that about. I'm not part of the group?"

Itachi then poked Sasuke on the forehead and said,"Sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time."

"You're always saying that Big Brother."Sasuke whined as he covered his forehead

"It's just not fair. What a horrible brother to leave Sasuke out like that. Why don't I tell you then."

"Really? You're the best Shisui."

"We were discussing who was stronger me or your brother. I know I'm a lot stronger but he won't admit. How about you Sasuke? You know I'm stronger right?"

"No! Sure you're strong but not as strong as Itachi! He won't lose to you! Isn't that right big brother?'

Shisui snickered

Itachi then looked at shisui and thought " _Shisui you"_

"Right big brother"sasuke said again

As they were discussing Shisui smiled and thought," _It's great to be a family. I will not let the clan's schemes destroy something like this."_

Later that day Shisui gave the information about the Uchiha to the village elders

As they were discussing Shisui proposed to use the Mangekyo Sharingan on the clan to make them stop the coup

Are you sure you want to do this. You will be branded with the sin of using this jutsu."said the Hokage

"Hiruzen this is pointless there are no other options right now!"said one of the elders named Danzo.

"Yes I will do it"said Shisui

"Very well but feel free to stop the plan. There is still time for other options.

A few days later Shisui was about to do the jutsu from the outside of the clan's district when suddenly anbu fro the foundation came and attacked him.

He started fighting them off but in order to get more open space he rushed out of the forest and into a prairie.

The ninja caught up to him.

Shisui turned to face them

The ninja had hoods and cloaks on with anbu masks.

" _They're from the foundation. Which means the person behind this is..."_ thought Shisui

Danzo appeared from the bushes.

"You're fast. You truly earned your name as Shisui the teleporter."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Shisui, your method will only stop the coup for a brief moment. There is no doubt it will happen again."

"You're wrong. The Mangekyo Sharingan will work!"cried Shisui

"I didn't come here to argue. I came to take your eyes. Don't worry I'll put it to good use and protect the Leaf Village."

Danzo then lunged at Shisui but Shisui activated the Mangekyo Sharingan causing Danzo to be paralyzed

Shisui was about to take care of the others but Danzo's body disappeared.

The real Danzo appeared behind Shisui and hit his back and head.

While Shisui was dazed Danzo reached and took his right eye.

Shisui clutched his lost eye in pain.

"Now for the other one."said Danzo

Shisui then threw a smoke bomb and escaped.

"He couldn't have gone that far. After him!"yelled Danzo

As Shisui was escaping the Foundation caught up with him

They threw kunai which Shisui deflected

One of them then threw a gas bomb which exploded on Shisui's face

Shisui then teleported a few yards away.

Suddenly his vision became blurry.

He could barely move and was dizzy

The foundation then surrounded him

"It's over Shisui Uchiha!"said one of them

Suddenly fire balls were shot and hit every single one of the foundation members knocking them out

Shisui turned to see who shot them.

Itachi emerged from the trees.

"Itachi... I thought you were on a mission."said Shisui

"I had a feeling something's wrong so I came back"

Itachi carried Shisui to a safe area which was on a cliff.

Under it was a river.

"Shisui,what happened?"asked Itachi

Shisui explained everything from trying to use the Mangekyo Sharingan on the clan up to the events that took place now.

"Danzo doesn't trust me and my plan. He thinks that the Mangekyo Sharingan won't be enough to stop them. He even took my right Sharingan eye. They'll probably try to take my left eye too, that's why I want you to keep it."said Shisui

Shisui then took out his left eye.

"I'm also giving you a new power Itachi. The Mangekyo Sharingan."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"Shisui you can't!"cried Itachi

"Itachi I can't stop the clan but you can. I'm leaving this to you. Protect the village and the Uchiha name."

Itachi then had a sad and worried expression.

"What's with that look? Even with both eyes gone I can still see your face easily. A worried expression doesn't suit you. Always stay calm my friend. That"s who Itachi Uchiha is."

Shisui then walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"Now Itachi I must leave you. I'm so sorry I can't be with you throughout the troubled times you"ll probably face, but don't worry everything will be fine. Goodbye Itachi, you'll always be like my brother."

Shisui then fell backward into the river.

"Shisui!"cried Itachi

At that moment Itachi's eyes formed into the Mangekyo Sharingan

 _"Rest in peace Shisui."_ thought Itachi

Later that night Itachi met with the village elders to discuss what to do about the Uchiha.

"Hiruzen as I said before we need to take immediate action on the clan. That includes innocent children."said Danzo

"Don't say this in front of Itachi!"exclaimed the Hokage, "Besides fighting the Uchiha won't be easy. There has to be another way."

"There is no other way. If we join forces with the Anbu Black ops we can launch a surprise attack."said Danzo

"Still the Uchiha are our comrades. We need to settle this with words first. I"ll think of some other strategy. Itachi buy us some time."said the Hokage

After the meeting Danzo met with Itachi.

"Itachi although Hiruzen wants no conflict, he will still protect the village even if it comes to violence. But there is no other way to stop the Uchiha's coup without their annihilation. Every single one of them will be killed. Even your little brother. What's worse because of the conflict within the village, other villages will come and invade the Leaf and many innocent people will be killed. But there's one way to spare your brother. If things come to pass right now your little brother will see the Leaf shinobi slaughter his clan which would make him want revenge and he would have to die."said Danzo

"Is that a threat?"asked Itachi

"It's a choice. Either side with your clan and die with them with your little brother or side with the village and eliminate the clan and spare your little brother. This will be very painful for you. Will you accept this mission?"

Itachi then walked away.

A few days later Sasuke was running home one night.

When he got to the home of his clan he couldn't believe what he saw.

All the members of his clan lay dead.

Sasuke looked at everything in horror.

He then ran to his house

At the house Itachi was behind his parents.

"Itachi..."said his father "You did this to establish peace.I understand now."

"We just ask you to take care of Sasuke."said his mother

"Although we're on opposite sides we're so proud of you. You really are a kindhearted child."said his father

"But whatever happens Itachi,we will always love you."said his mother

At this point Itachi's tears were running all over his face. Every time he killed a clan member his heart broke and now he had to do this to his parents.

He couldn't stop sobbing. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly his father grabbed his hand which had his sword drawn and stabbed himself with it using Itachi's hand.

His mother did the same.

At that moment Sasuke burst through the door.

"Brother, everybody's dead. Do something please!"cried Sasuke

Itachi then looked at his brother and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan which put him in a genjutsu.

Through the genjutsu Sasuke saw their whole clan being slaughtered by Itachi.

Sasuke then screamed and fell to the floor.

"Why...Why did you do this?"

"To test my ability."

"To test your ability? Are you insane!"

Sasuke rushed at Itachi but Itachi punched him in the stomach and he fell to the floor.

He then looked up at Itachi's terrifying gaze and he ran out of the house.

Itachi then looked to the ground with sadness and shame.

Itachi then met Sasuke outside

"Please don't kill me Itachi"whimpered Sasuke."

"You're not even worth killing" said Itachi with his back to Sasuke. " Foolish little brother, your life too precious to you. Live like the coward you are. Hate me,despise me, and once you have the same eyes like mine come find me." Itachi then revealed his Mangekyo Sharingan

At that moment Sasuke closed his eyes and awakened his Sharingan.

Itachi then leaped away.

He then thought that by telling his brother all the lies about testing his strength against the clan and that he never loved him, Sasuke would hate him instead of the village. That way peace can be obtained for the village

"Wait!"

Itachi then turned and saw Sasuke chasing after him.

Sasuke threw some kunai at him but Itachi blocked them all with his sword except for one which hit his head knocking his headband off his fore head.

Now breathing heavily Sasuke was still ready to fight Itachi.

Itachi then picked his headband up fro the floor and put it back on.

He then turned to Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke then fainted and passed out due to the traumatizing experiences he witnessed."

" _I'm sorry sasuke. I'll love you always."_ thought Itachi.

Itachi then left the village. The gentle and loving ninja was now known as a rogue and criminal.

...

Back in the present it was still raining

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara,Sango,Shippo and Miroku were speechless at what they just heard.

Itachi kept looking at the sky.

His face was wet but not with the rain but from the tears.

"If only there was a way to stop all that from happening."Itachi said

"Why?...Why?...Why?!"cried Itachi

He then slammed his fist into the ground causing a huge crater.

"Why couldn't I have been the sacrifice instead of them. There were innocent children there also for God's sake. Why?!"

Itachi then broke down on the floor crying and sobbing unable to keep the pain inside him

Suddenly Itachi felt multiple hands and arms around him

He looked up and saw Sango, Kagome , and Shippo hugging him.

Inuyasha and Miroku put their hands on his shoulders.

Even Kirara was snuggling next to Itachi

All of them were in the rain comforting Itachi

"It's okay Itachi. We're here for you. Everything's going to be fine."said Kagome

Her words reminded him of Shisui which made him shed more tears.

"We're here for you bro."said Inuyasha

"Yeah we'll always be here for you."said Sango

Itachi smiled and said,"Thanks all of you. You truly are the ones most precious to me."


	11. Inuyasha group vs Deidara and kakuzu

Chapter 11

The next morning Sango woke up to the smell of cooking

She then met the others around the fire all except Itachi

"Hey where's Itachi?"asked Sango

"He said he was going to go train somewhere in the forest."said Kagome

She then pointed to where he was.

"Either way you should bring him back. We gotta go soon."said Kagome

Sango then went into the forest.

As she walked through the forest she spotted him.

Itachi was surrounded by the targets he made hanging on the trees.

Itachi then jumped high and turned his ody so that he was falling headfirst to the ground.

Itachi opened his eyes revealing the Sharingan

He then threw kunai knives at all the targets.

Each kunai hit the target.

As he was about to land Sango called out to him

Itachi was surprised by her voice which made him mess up his landing causing him to fall on Sango.

They then rolled to the ground and landed with Itachi on the bottom and Sago on the top.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?"asked Itachi

"I'm fine. I mean I'm on top right?"said Sango

They realized the position they were in causing them to blush.

Sango then got off him.

"Uh...Itachi what were you doing?"asked Sango

"I was practicing my kunai techniques. Don't wanna get rusty."said Itachi

Itachi then went and took the kunai off the targets.

After he was done he and Sang headed back.

"Hey Itachi are you okay. You know about what happened yesterday?"asked Sango

"Yeah I'm fine."

"When you were talking about your little brother it made me think of my own little brother Kohaku."

"I see."

"I know how you feel, about losing a little brother. My brother was taken over and under the control of Naraku. I just hope we can save him."

Sango then showed a sad expression

Itachi then put his hands on her arms and said,"Don't worry, we'll get him back. I'll not let anyone feel the pain of losing a sibling."

Itachi then smiled at her.

Suddenly they looked into each other's eyes. They then found themselves inching towards each other about to kiss until they heard a large crash.

They then looked up and saw smoke from a great distance.

Itachi and Sango then hurried back to camp.

"What happened?"asked Itachi

"Don't know. We were just minding our own business and we heard this explosion."said Inuyasha

"By the way what took you guys so long?"asked Miroku

Itachi and Sango didn't answer but their faces blushed.

Miroku then narrowed his eyes

He was about to ask what was going on between them when a white bird landed in the middle of the group.

It looked strange and didn't have any feathers. The body looked smooth like well crafted clay.

"What the hell kind of bird is that?"asked Inuyasha

Itachi's eyes then widened. He recognized the kind of animal it was.

"Everybody get down!"shouted Itachi.

At that moment the bird created a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared everybody was covering or being covered by someone.

Miroku covered Sango, Inuyasha covered Kagome, and Itachi covered Shippo and Kirara.

All of them looked up and saw a huge clay bird.

On top of them were two shinobi, Deidara and Kakuzu.

They then leaped from the bird and landed on the ground.

"Sorry to drop by so suddenly but we're going to need to take Itachi from you all."said Deidara

The group all got up from the floor and put their guards up

"Itachi! Are they more Akatsuki members?"asked Miroku

"Yes. Their names are Deidara and Kakuzu."

"Well that's sweet,he's been bragging about us to his friends Kakuzu."said Deidara.

"Just shut up Deidara. We got no time for small talk. We just need to do the job and go."said Kakuzu

"Geez you're always so serious. Fine then. Let's get started."

Deidara and Kakuzu lunged at them.

"Kagome,Sango,Miroku, take on Deidara. Be careful. His ability is explosive ninjutsu. He can make objects from clay and can make them explode!Inuyasha!. You and i will take on Kakuzu!"cried Itachi

The group then split up to face their opponents.

Deidara jumped back onto his clay bird and shot some explosive mini birds at Miroku, Sango, and Kagome.

They dodged Deidara's birds which hit the ground causing multiple explosions.

He kept shooting explosive clay animals at them and they did what they an to avoid them.

"You all can run but sooner or later you will be caught in my masterpiece. For my art is an explosion!"cried Deidara.

" _What kind of art classes is he taking?"_ thought Kagome.

Mean while Itachi and Inuyasha were ready to face Kakuzu.

Kakuzu then removed his cloak revealing the four masks on his back.

Then suddenly the masks then appeared to move and get out of Kakuzu's and Inuyasha saw how the masks had large black bodies as they were getting out of Kakuzu.

"Disgusting!Yo Itachi is there anything I need to know about this guy?" Inuyasha asked

"Those masks with the black bodies have his herts. We have to destroy every single one of them in order to defeat him."

"You mean he has more than one heart?"asked Inuyasha

"Technically those hearts belong to the people he killed. He used them to expand his life span."said Itachi

"That's even more disgusting!. Using the hearts of dead guys to expand your life span!"

"Call it disgusting as much as you want,but I assure you that a more gruesome sight will be shown...which will be your bloody corpse!"said Kakuzu

Itachi and Inuyasha then came at Kakuzu.

"Inuyasha you handle the mask monsters. I'll fight Kakuzu."said Itachi

"Screw that , that guy's mine!"cried Inuyasha and he rushed to Kakuzu with Tetsugaia

" _Damn he's stubborn. Well I think fighting the masks might be a little too complicated for him. But still...Kakuzu's no pushover."_ thought Itachi

Itachi then ran to fight the masks

Inuyasha swung his sword but Kakuzu dodged his attack.

Inuyasha kept swinging but Kakuzu kept dodging

"Hmph. Such sloppy form, You're basically using it as a club."said Kakuzu

Inuyasha then became irritated remembering how his half brother Sesshomaru said the exact same thing.

"Then how about this! **Wind Scar!** "cried Inuyasha

The wind scar then Kakuzu causing him to go flying and hit the ground.

"Ha! Now who has the sloppy form?"said Inuyasha

Kakuzu then rose.

He had some scratches and cuts on his face.

Suddenly they started healing.

"Interesting. Maybe I'll play with you a little more."

Inuyasha and Kakuzu then came at each other to continue their fight

Meanwhile Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were trying their best to survive Deidara's explosives

They took cover behind a huge boulder

"Damn it! We need to get him off that bird."said Miroku

"Okay, I'll shoot some of my arrows at the bird and take it out."said Kagome

"Alright. I'll use my wind tunnel to suck up any explosives."said Miroku

"And I'll deal with him personally."said Sango

"What're all of you whispering about back there?Can't have you making plans."said Deidara

Deidara then shot a stream of explosive clay spiders.

"NOW!"shouted Miroku.

With his wind tunnel he sucked up the explosive spiders.

Kagoe then shot a multitude of arrows which hit the bird at it's neck and wings

It then started to descend

Sango then climbed a tree and jumped from the branch and landed on the bird

"You're done for!"Sango cried as she came at him with her sword

Deidara grabbed her wrist that was holding the sword.

"You should put that down sweet heart. Someone could get hurt."said Deidara

Sango then kneed him in the stomach,punched him in the face, and kicked him off the bird.

As he was falling Deidara then smiled and made a hand sign.

The bird then exploded with Sango in it

"Sango!"cried Miroku

As she was falling Miroku rushed and leaped and caught her

He then put his head on Sango's chest. There was a heart beat.

" _Thank God."_ Miroku thought

He then put Sango who was unconscious under a tree at a safe distance

Miroku then joined Kagome to fight Deidara on land

Itachi however was using his good reflexes to take on the mask monsters.

The 4 monsters had 4 elemental natures.

One had fire,one had lightning, one had wind,and the last one had earth

The fire and lightning mask shot fire and lightning at Itachi

Itachi leaped to dodge it but suddenly the wind mask appeared in the air with him and struck him causing him to plummet to the ground.

Luckily he was able to do a back flip and land on his feet

But suddenly the earth mask appeared from the ground and grabbed Itachi's feet

Unable to move the rest of the masks saw their opportunity to attack him.

They shot fire,lighting,and wind blasts at him

Itachi turned into a flock of crows and got out of the earth mask's grasp and dodge the attacks

He reformed back in the sky.

As he was in the air the three masks shot the same attack at Itachi

Itachi then weaved many signs as fast as he can and combined his elemental natures of fire,water,and wind.

He knew which element was best to defeat the masks,so he shot water at the fire mask's attack, wind at the lightning, and fire at the wind.

The attacks then collided causing a jutsu clash.

Due to Itachi's element nature being superior then the masks his jutsu was stronger and hit the masks causing an explosion

When Itachi landed and the smoke cleared he couldn't believe his eyes

After all that only the lightning mask was destroyed

At that moment the earth mask came at Itachi with an earth spear.

Itachi kept dodged it an kicked the earth mask

The earth mask then slammed it's hands onto the ground and made the earth rise and knock itachi off balance

The earth mask then leaped to attack Itachi but he closed his right eye and opened it again using Amaterasu

The Earth mask then started burning to death

Itachi's eye was bleeding which disturbed his sight in his right eye which caused them to barely dodge the fire mask's fore breath

He then quickly wiped the blood off and got ready to start fighting the other two monsters.

" _Two down. Two to go."_ thought Itachi and he charged to face the lightning and fire masks.


	12. Inuyasha group vs Deidara Kakuzu pt2

Chapter 12

As Itachi was fighting the masks Inuyasha and Kakuzu were going at it.

Inuyasha was having trouble getting a hit on Kaukuzu

He then faked a swing and stabbed Kakuzu in the chest.

"Gothcha!"cried Inuyasha

Kakuzu then punched Inuyasha causing him to let go of his sword

"What the hell?"said Inuyasha

"Did you forget I have 5 hearts? Well actually now 4.I can't die."said Kakuzu

"Actually 2!"yelled Itachi as he fought the remaining two masks

Kakuzu saw that two masks remained

"Thanks Itachi. I appreciate you clearing that up for me."said Kakuzu sarcastically

With the sword still stuck in his chest Kakuzu took it out.

As soon as he grabbed it Tetsusaia turned into it's smaller sword form

It was rusty and had chips on it's blade.

"Hmm. It looks like your sword has become useless."said Kakuzu

He then threw it aside

"Let's see how you do bare handed"said Kakuzu

"Bring it on. **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"** cried Inuyasha

He then slashed at Kakuzu with his claw which was glowing yellow

Kakuzu raised his arm to block it

" _What's this guy thinking. His arm will get chopped off"_ thought Inuyaha

But when his claw hit Kakuzu's arm he felt sa if he hit stone.

" **Earth Style Iron Skin** "said Kakuzu

"So I use an iron claw and you use iron skin."said Inuyasha

Inuyasha then tried to throw a punch but Kakuzu caught his fist and flipped him.

Kakuzu tried to step on him but Inuyasha rolled out of the way and retrieved Tetsusaiga which growed to its full size again

"Oh I see. Only you can wield it."said Kakuzu

Inuyasha then tried to do another wind scar but kakuzu came at him with great speed. He then punched him in the face and stomach, and elbowed him hard causing him to go flying and hit a tree.

Kakuzu then walked towards him and kicked him causing Inyasha's body to crash through the tree where he hit first and two more trees.

"Inuyasha!"cried Kagome

She was about to run to him but stopped, realizing she would be leaving Miroku alone with Deidara

Miroku then turned to her and said,"Go help him out. I can take it from here."

She then ran to Inuyasha

"Inuyasha are you okay?"

"Kagome get the hell out of here before he comes."

Kakuzu started walking towards them

"Hurry go!"cried Inuyasha

"No! You think I'm jut gonna leave you here?"

Kakuzu then appeared a few feet away from them

Inuyasha got up and held Tetsusaiga

"You know I have to admit it, you sure know how to take a hit."said Kakuzu

"Kagome I thought I told you to butt out!"said Inuyasha

"You should treat your lover with more respect boy."said Kakuzu

Kagome and Inuyasha then blushed

"We're not lovers!"shouted Kagome

"Oh really? I saw you two snuggling together by a fire one night."

"Wh... where did you see us doing that?"asked Kagome

At this point both Inuyasha and Kagome's faces were red

"The Akatsuki has been watching you with the chakra portal we made to get to this world. Now unfortunately I must kill both of you brats. But don't worry you two will be together forever in heaven."said Kakuzu

A few distances away Deidara kept throwing as many explosives as he can at Miroku

Miroku had been using the wind tunnel to suck up the explosives but his body was feeling the negative effects of it

" _If only I can get him into close combat."_ thought Miroku

"What's the matter? You're getting awfully tired. Well my art is breath taking."said Deidara

Deidara then shot some clay on the floor

With the clay still connected to his hands Deidara then formed two tall clay monsters

The clay monsters ran to Miroku

He started using his staff and fighting them off

As he hit them the clay which came out of their bodies fell to the ground and formed smaller creatures

" _They're multiplying?"_ thought Miroku

He then saw how the clay was connected to Deidara's hands.

" _So he's controlling them like puppets. I need to cut the bond."_

Miroku ran to Deidara to cut the clay connection

"Oh no you don't"said Deidara

He then made a hand sign and the clay monsters started exploding near Miroku

Miroku kept running.

Deidara tried to back up but it was too late

Miroku then smacked Deidara with his staff causing Deidara to let go of the clay connection

Miroku kept striking Deidara with his staff while Deidar did his best to block the blows

Miroku tried to keep him at close range knowing long range was Deidara's specialty

Suddenly Deidara thrust his had where a small clay bird came out o it

"You're done for!"shouted Deidara

The bird then exploded onto his chest knocking him down

Deidara quickly got some distance away and directed his hands towards Miroku

Miroku slowly got up and faced Deidara

"With this final attack you will die."said Deidara

Deidara shot a wave of explosive spiders.

" _Looks like I have no choice. I have to give it every thing I got."_ thought Miroku

Miroku quickly thrusted his hand and released the wind tunnel

He started sucking in the explosives but he kept going and tried to suck Deidara in

As Miroku sucked in Deidara, Deidara kept releasing the explosives which was draining his chakra

Miroku's body was also about to give out from the wind tunnel

After a few more minutes his body fell to the ground.

Deidara and some of the explosives then fell a few feet away from Miroku

Too tired to look where he was, Deidara blankly made a sign

A small explosion occurred and both Miroku and Deidara was caught in it.

The force wasn't strong enough to kill them but it was enough for them to be knocked out ending their fight in a draw.

Kakuzu on the other hand was gaining a great advantage on Inuyasha

"Listen dog brat, I've decided to give you break."said Kakuzu

Inuyasha was breathing hard and his body was covered in scratches and bruises.

His clothes were also torn

"If you give us Itachi right now I'll spare you all."said Kakuzu

"You got to be joking. There's no way I'm giving up."said Inuyasha

"Also Itachi's our friend. We're never going to hand him to you!"cried Kagome

Inuyasha then lunged at Kakuzu

He swung Tetsugaia but Kakuzu easily dodged it and kneed Inuyasha in the stomach

Inuyasha started coughing up spit and blood from the blow

Kagome then shot three arrows at Kakuzu

He then caught all the arrows

"You are such stubborn children."said Kakuzu

He then picked Inuyasha up and threw him at Kagome

Inuyasha crashed into Kagome and they both landed on the ground

"Damn it!"yelled Inuyasha as he got up

"Wait I got an idea."said Kagome

As she whispered it to Inuyasha Kakuzu said,"THis is getting boring. I think I'm just going to kill you now."

Suddenly Kagome drew an arrow and Inuyasha held his sword up ready to attack

Kagome then shot a urified arrow and Inuyasha shot a wind scar

" **Sacred Wind Scar!"** they shouted

Kakuzu eyes widened as the powerful attack came at him

It was direct it

He then started yelling as he was fully engulfed by the wind scar

When the smoke kakuzu was laying on the floor

His clothes was torn and mask had been blown off revealing his stitched up mouth. The hood he had was also blow off revealing his long hair. He also had a large wound on his stomach.

"We finally...got him."said Inuyasha

"Yeah great job"said Kagome"

"Uh..Kagome sorry I yelled at you earlier. I would have been in big trouble if you hadn't helped me out."

"Wait... you're actually apologizing?"asked Kagome shocked

"Damn it can you not spoil it?"asked Inuyasha

"Hey I'm just asking. You never do this kind of stuff!"replied Kagome

"Whatever. I take it back! I didn't really need your help."

Out of irritation she cried,"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha was then slammed in the ground

"I'm already injured! What're you trying to do kill me?"

Suddenly the sound of sinister laughter interrupted their bickering

They both looked as Kakuzu rose slowly from the ground.

"You little shits thouht you could kill me with that?"asked Kakuzu

"Wha... What are you?"asked Kagome

"Immortal."replied Kakuzu

Kakuzu then made a hand sign

Suddenly the fire and wind masks came rushing out of their battle with Itachi and came to Kakuzu

Itachi then realizied what Kakuzu was about to do

"Guys get out of there! He's going to transform!"cried Itachi

"Transform into what?"asked Inuyasha

Kakuzu then put the fire and wind masks back into his body

Suddenly black tentacles sprouted from his body including his mouth

Both masks then appeared next to his head.

"This is his long range form."said Itachi appearing next to Kagome

"Now then I can finally get serious."said Kakuzu

Itchi Inuyasha and Kagome got ready to fight

"It's about time we end this. By the time this is done I'l not only bring Itachi but also the corpses of the rest of you!"


	13. To protect

Chapter 13

" **Fire Style:Intelligent Hard Work!"** cried Kakuzu

Kakuzu then shot a small fire ball on the ground

"What the hell was that? It's so puny!"said Kakuzu

When the small fire ball hit the ground it erupted into a giant firestorm heading straight for him

"Spoke too soon Inuyasha."said Kagome

Inuyasha glared at her

Itachi then performed some hand signs and shouted, " **Water Style: Water Wall!"**

Itachi then shot a large wall of water out of his mouth prtecting them from the fire.

" _I don't think so."_ thought Kakuzu, " **Wind Style:Pressure Damage!"**

Kakuzu then shot a large tornado wave from his mouth combining it with the fire technique

This then amplified the fire technique causing it to evaporate Itachi's water wall instantly

"It's more powerful then before!"cried Kagome

"Kagome we need to use the sacred wind scar to stop it!"cried Inuyasha

"I'll help you out with it!"said Itachi

Inuyasha held up Tetsusaiga, Kagome drew her arrow and Itachi performed some hand signs

" **Sacred Wind Scar!"** cried Kagome and Inuyasha

" **Fire Style:Dragon flame Jutsu!"** cried Itachi

Kagome And INuyasha launched the wind scar and Itachi blew out a large amount of fire

Their attacks then collided with Kakuzu's causing a huge explosion.

Kagome was blown off her feet while Itachi and Inuyasha stood their ground

As the smoke spread through the area, suddenly Kakuzu's tentacles came out of the smoke and grabbed Kagome

"Kagome!""cried Inuyasha

Kakuzu then started crushing Kagome causing her to scream in pain.

Inuyasha then jumped and slashed the tentacles off of her

But as he was in the air holding Kagome, Kakuzu then shot another powerful wind blast which hit both of them.

Inuyasha held Kagome tight as they landed on the ground

Inuyasha then looked to see if she was okay

She started groaning in pain

"You bastard!"cried Inuyasha

Inuyasha was about to lunge at Kakuzu but Itachi stopped him

"Inuyasha stay back!You need to stay here and take care of Kagome and the others."cried Itachi

"Back off.!I'm making that freak pay for what he did!"Inuyasha said

"Why are you so damn stubborn? You're already injured! At this rate you'll probably die!"

"I don't care!"

"Then how's that considered avenging her if you die?"asked Itachi

"I just can't do nothing!"said Inuyasha

"You are doing something. You're taking care of our friends. Stop being so damn selfish and do the right thing for them!"

Inuyasha then glared at Itachi but after a few minutes he gave in

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran to find a safe place to take her.

He then saw the place where Sango was laid

He then set Kagome there and ran back to get Miroku's unconscious body and set him there also with Shippo and Kirara following him.

"I see. So the dog brat decided to sit this one out. That just leaves both of us Itachi."

"You'll pay for what you did to my friends."replied Itachi

Kakuzu shot some tentacles at Itachi

Itachi jumped and started cutting the tentacles with two kunai.

While he was in the air Kakuzu shot ire and wind at him

Itachi then quickly turned into a flock of crows and dodged the attack

Itachi then changed back to normal and landed on the floor

"Come on Itachi is that all you got. I would expect more from an Uchiha."said Kakuzu

Itachi then raised a finger and pointed it at Kakuzu

Kakuzu then shot his tentacles so fast that Itachi couldn't dodge them. The tentacles then wrapped around his neck

"You're dead"said Kakuzu as he broke Itachi's neck

He then dropped Itachi's lifeless body on the floor

"Finally you're dead."said Kakuzu to Itachi's corpse

"You think so do you?"asked Itachi's voice out of no where

Kakuzu became shocked at the sound of Itachi's voice

"What? Where are you?"asked Kakuzu

The sky then turned blood red

Kakuzu was then surrounded by fire

"Kakuzu you cannot escape the nightmare realm. Now you shall see true terror."said Itachi

Suddenly Kakuzu was sinking into the floor

When he looked down he saw these black hands pulling him down

"What are you doing to me?"cried Kakuzu as he sank

"I'm letting you experience the terror you brought to man people. Goodbye Kakuzu."said Itachi

"Aaaah!"Kakuzu cried.

Back in the real world Kakuzu had collapsed while at the same time turning back to his normal form

Itachi then ran to his friends.

"How are they?"asked Itachi

Inuyasha then was about to answer util he saw Kagome open her eyes.

"Inuyasha..."said Kagome

"Kagome are you alright?"asked Inuyasha

"I'm fine. I'm sorry Inuyasha, for making you worry."

"Stop it! Don't apologize!"said Inuyasha

Itachi then went to check on Sango and Miroku. Luckily they were all alive.

Inuyasha then turned around

Shippo then noticed something different about Inuyasha

"Hey Inubasha what happened to men not showing their tears?"asked Shippo

Inuyasha then smacked him to the ground.

Inuyasha then turned back to Kagome with tears welling up in his eyes

"Why ...should I cry? Everybody's alive right?"

" _Inuyasha...Thank you_."thought Kagome

Itachi and Inuyasha brought Kagome, Miroku, and Sango back to the cave where they can rest.

Itachi then went back to retrieve Deidaras and Kakuzu's unconscious bodies.

He then tied them up and put a chakra seal so they won't escape when they woke up

Later when Inuyasha,Shippo, and Kirara had fallen asleep Itachi got up and looked at all of them

 _"I'm so sorry all of you. That I got you in this mess. If only I could have stopped this. But either way I'll protect all of you. I'll make sure none of you are killed because of me, even if I have to die in the process."_ thought Itachi


	14. Showdown! Sesshomaru vs Kisame Hoshigaki

Chapter 14

Somewhere many miles away a small group of 3 were traveling

One was a little girl by the name of Rin. She wore a yellow and orange robe and she had black hair.

The second person was a small imp named Jaken. He had green skin, yellow eyes, and he wore a small cloak and a small black hat.

The third person who was the leader of the group was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's eldest half brother. He was tall and wore a white cloak. Seeshomaru also had two swords.

Their names were Tenseiga,which was the counterpart of Inuyasha's sword Tetsusaiga and Tokijin,a sword Sesshomaru obtained.

As they were walking through the forest Sesshomaru sensed the presence of someone behind them

He then stopped and looked back to see if someone was there but he only could see a puddle

"Is something wrong lord Sesshomaru?"asked Jaken

"I thought I sensed someone."said Sesshomaru

"It may have been just your imagination sir. You've always been work too hard. Maybe you need a vacation."said Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru ignored him and kept looking back

Rin then came up to him with a worried expression.

Sesshomaru then said,"Quit wasting my time and show yourself. I know you're here."

Suddenly out of the puddle emerged a tall muscular man with spiky blue hair, black cloak with red clouds, and had the face and skin characteristics of a shark. The most notable trait was his giant sword strapped to his back

"I'm impressed that you were able to sense me. I guess the people in this world aren't so worthless after all."said the shark man.

"Who are you?"asked Sesshomaru

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. I don't mean to be a bother but I was hoping to ask you some questions."

Sesshomaru was suspicious of him.

Kisame didn't look like someone who came to make small talk

"Do you know anyone who has the same clothing as mine? He also has black hair and a headband just like me?His name is Itachi Uchiha"asked Kisame

"No. I don't."said Sesshomaru

"Oh. It's just that you look similar to a certain someone that the person I'm looking for is traveling with. He had a red cloak and pointy dog ears. What was his name?Oh that's right, Inuyasha!Do you know anybody by that name?"asked Kisame

At the sound of Inuyasha's name Sessomaru tensed which immediately caught the eye of Kisame

"No."replied Sesshomaru as he walked away with Rin and Jaken

"Oh I don't think so.'said Kisame

He then appeared right in front of them

This shocked all tree of them

Sesshomaru looked back

The kisame he was talking to then transformed into puddle of water

" _He 's able to make clones of water."_ thought Sesshomaru

"You see,I can tell if a person is lying. I guess because I have perception skills far superior than the average man. Now then I'm going to ask again and you will answer me. Where is the person known as Inuyasha?"asked Kisame

Sesshomaru didn't answer.

Kisame then sighed."I guess I can't persuade you with words. How unfortunate but it seems to get you to talk I just might have to use force. Maybe I should strike down the little girl first."said Kisame

Rin hid behind Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru then quickly drew Tenseiga

This caused Kisame's blood vessels in his eyes to pop up which happened when he had a great urge to fight

" _His eyes. They look as if they were the eyes of a blood thirsty animal._ "thought Sesshomaru

"So you're a swordsman. Well then two can play at that."said Kisame

Kisame drew his sword form his back.

"My sword's name is Samehada or Shark Skin. Let me show you a taste of its power."

Kisame lunged at Sesshomaru with his sword in hand

Their blades clashed which sent a shock wave around the area

Kisame swung his sword at Sesshomaru's legs but he leaped out of the way and brought his sword down on Kisame

Kisame then blocked the strike

Again and again they fought with their swords,slashing, blocking,parrying, and thrusting.

They then clashed their swords again.

As they pushed against their blades to get the advantage Kisame said,"You're good. Now I'm really impressed but do you think you can handle this?"asked Kisame

Suddenly spikes came out of the swords bandages which cut Sesshomaru's arms.

" _What on earth?"_ thought Sessomaru

Sesshomaru then jumped back

"You see my sword unlike others is alive and sometimes can even act on its own. I'm basically using an animal to fight."said Kisame

Sessomaru then got Tenseiga and shouted," **Soryuha!"** and launched a powerful wave of energy from his sword to Kisame

Kisame then performed some hand signs and shouted," **Water Style:Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"**

He then thrusted his hand and a giant shark made out of water came out of the ground and met the soryuha in the middle of the battle filed

When they collided it caused a huge explosion which knocked Rin and Jaken to the ground.

As the smoke covered the battlefield Sesshomaru could smell Kisame.

He then shot a poisonous whip around him through the smoke in order for him not to see Seshomaru

When the smoke cleared the Sesshomaru said,"It's over."

"Yes it is. For you."said Kisame who appeared behind him holding his sword above Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru then watched in shock as the Kisame he caught was a water clone

"Die!"Kisame shouted and borunght his sword down on Sesshomaru's head but at the last moment he dodged it.

He quickly turned and cut Kisame's cheek with his claw.

Kisame stumbled back.

He then chuckled."Nice shot."Kisame said

Blood started trickling down his cheek.

He then licked the blood as it went down.

When he did this Rin shuddered.

Sesshomaru then held his claw out and it started glowing green

Out of it he shot acidic poison at Kisame

Kisame was engulfed by it

"The poison I shot can liquefy flesh,bone,or anything solid. Your whole body will melt."said Sesshomaru

Kisame started crying out in pain as he melted

"Your're dead."said Sesshomaru

He then headed back to Rin and Jaken

"Splendid lord Sesshomaru!"said Jaken

"Way to go Sesshy!"cried Rin

As they walked back they then heard a sinister laugh

They turned and watched in shock as Kisame rose from his melted puddle now shirtless due to his cloak melting which revealed his large muscles.

"Interesting attack. Truly If I wasn't able to turn my sword and body into water I would have certainly be dead."said Kisame

"What are you?"asked Sesshomaru

"A shark"Kisame said

Kisame then shot liquid bullets at Sesshomaru

He barely had time to block it before Kisame appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach

Kisame then grabbed his arm and threw him and he hit a tree.

"lord sessomaru!"cried Rin and Jaken

Kisame then approached them

"Now,I think it's time to kill this girl and whatever the hell the other one is."said Kisame

Kisame raised his sword about to deliver the final strike until Sesshomaru rushed in at high speed and stabbed him

Kisame coughed up blood

"Looks...like I underestimated you."said Kisame

Sesshomaru then tokk the sword out of his body

Kisame fell to the ground

"You're going to pay for the trouble you caused."said Sesshomaru

He was about to kill kisame when suddenly Samehada lunged at Sesshomaru and bit his arm

He then clutched his arm in pain causing him to drop his sword and stumble back

Samehada then went to Kisame and started healing the stab wound

"That's a good sword."said Kisame after he was healed

Kisame then held Samehada to Sesshomaru's throat

Sesshomaru the began to sweat. He had never been afraid of death but yet something about Kisame made him sweat. Of course they were about equal strength but something about Kisame's presence was omnious.

Kisame noticed Sesshomaru sweating and smiled

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you."

Kisame then put his sword away, "But tell that guy Inuyasha to tell Itachi that Kisame Hoshigaki is in town and that I'm getting a thrill of hunting him down."

With that said Kisame made a hand sign and with a puff of smoke he disappeared.

"Are you alright sir?"asked Jaken

Again Sesshomaru ignored him

Sesshomaru then picked up his sword and got some bandages for his arm given to him by Rin

"Rin I need to tell you something."said Sesshomaru

Rin turned to him."Yes lord Sesshomaru."

"Never again will you see me sweat like that again. I fear no one. And you Jaken, just because this happened doesn't mean you shouldn't respect me. You better know your place or I will kill you. "

Jaken put his head down and thought," _You are so_ cruel _lord sesshomaru."_

They then walked through the forest again continuing their journey


	15. Itachi's sunny side battle

Chapter 15

The next morning Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara woke up with bandages on their wounds and to the smell of eggs. But what surprised them most was that they were all in Kaede's house in her village.

Suddenly Keade came into the house wearing her traditional priestess clothing with her left eye patch

"Oh, you all are awake?"she asked.

"Kaede?How…how the hell did we get here?"asked a shocked Kagome

"Your friend,Itachi was it? He somehow was the one who brought you all here. Last night I heard a knock on my door and instantly saw him here with all of you on top of the largest crows I have ever seen! So I took you all in and bandaged you all. You must have had a long day because all of you slept through all that!"

"Speaking of Itachi. Where is he?"asked Sango

"Why? You can't keep your hands off of him for one day?"teased Inuyasha

Sango shot one of her famous terrifying looks causing Inuyasha to cower behind Kagome again.

"Oh it seems we have a young romance blooming in this group.I don't blame you Sango my dear. He is quite the handsome young man."said Kaede

Sango then blushed with embarrassment

After hearing this Miroku thought," _What **is** going on between them? I mean sure I chase a lot of women therefore I have no excuse to judge Sango if she goes out with another guy but I just can't help feel…."_

Sango on the other hand was in her own train of thought." _Damn_ _Inuyasha. Always trying to make things awkward. But I did notice Miroku's look when I asked for Itachi. I mean Miroku has no right to act as if he owns me. That lecherous monk always chases after all these girls. I have to stand there and watch him hit on them but when I see a guy I like it's wrong? Yeah sure I've known Miroku for a longer time than Itachi but I feel Itachi and I's bond grew as much as me and Miroku's bond in these past days. Especially yesterday when we almost kissed. But It's not like I don't feel anything for Miroku at all. I do feel something for him. It's just really complicated to choose. I mean whenever Miroku tries to flirt with other girls I guess I get.."_

 _"Jealous"_ both Sango and Miroku thought

"Well if you need him he's outside cooking up a storm. I told him not to worry about it since he's already done enough by bringing you all here but he insisted."said Kaede

When everyone went outside they found plates of eggs Itachi made all over the ground just as they saw when they met him

He turned to them. "Hey guys! How did you all sleep?"

"We slept great. Hey Itachi how did you know where Kaede's village was and how did you know which house was hers?"asked Kagome

"Easy. While you all were sleeping I used a jutsu technique that allows me to peer into people's memories.

I went into Inuyasha's memories and found this place. And then I had to locate it,then summon some crows to carry you guys and here we are. It was a long process."

"Wait you went into my mind? That's messed up!"cried Inuyasha clutching his head.

"Not as messed up as preparing to kill him while he was taking a walk a few days ago."said Kagome

"Not helping…Kagome."said Inuyasha

The group then noticed many plates of eggs all over the floor

"Oh my…."said Kaede

"Ah geez Itachi. You overdid it with eggs again! We still have leftovers from the last time you made them!"said Inuyasha

"Well I just wanted them to be perfect for you guys."said Itachi as he was cooking a new batch

"Oh you didn't have to do that. We would be perfectly fine with any eggs you made."said Kagome

"Yeah besides. As long as it's food I'll settle with almost anything."said Shippo as he was about to take a plate.

"Stop!"cried Itachi

He then turned revealing his sharingan.

This startled Shippo which made him hide behind Kagome

"You will only experience the finest sunny side up eggs. I shall make no compromises!"Itachi cried

"Uh…then we'll let you go back to it."said Kagome with her and the others dropping sweat behind their heads

Itachi then started to cook again

Kade then said,"I don't mean to be rude but what kind of eyes does he have. I have never seen any human nor demon with those eyes."

They explained all that Itachi told them about chakra,ninjutsu,genjutsu,and taijutsu. And about the abilities he had from his clan

"I see. This is certainly an interesting young fellow. I have to do some research on the shinobi and this Uchiha clan."

"Well you see it's kind of impossible to do that. He's not exactly from the Feudal era."said Kagome

"What?"asked Kaede

"Me and him are kind of similar. You know how I'm from a different time period, but he's from a different world."

"And some ninjas from a criminal organization he used to be a part of in order to spy on them for his village are after him."said Miroku."We actually fought them yesterday. That's why we're injured.

"Damn it!"cried Itachi as he messed up again.

He then tried to get some more eggs out of the bags but they were out.

Itachi then heard the sound of Kaede's chickens a few feet away

He turned to her and she sighed and gave him her permission

He then chased after them

"He's taking this way too seriously."said Inuyasha

Itachi then came back with 5 eggs.

He set them up and started making them. As the eggs were frying the rest of them noticed something strange with Itachi

Itachi had activated his mangekyo sharingan and started whispering to himself

Suddenly mangekyo sharingan eyes appeared on all the previous eggs he made

When they saw this happen both Kaede and Miroku said,"He's casting a incantation!"

"Ok now he's **really** taking this way too seriously. But hey I rather hear this incantation than that stupid sit incantation Kagome is always saying."said Inuyasha

"Sit boy!"cried Kagome

He then slammed to the ground."What the hell was that for!"cried Inuyasha

"For calling the incantation stupid. It keeps you in line!"said Kagome

Itachi using his speed then started specially preparing the eggs with spice and sauce. He used his sharingan to make sure no mistakes were there.

After a few minutes they were done.

"Breakfast's ready!"cried Itachi

Everyone then sat down and ate

"Whoa Itachi you really outdone yourself!"cried Kagome

"Yeah man you should cook this more often!"said Inuyasa

"Yes well done! Maybe I should take you for myself instead of Sango."teased Kaede causing both Itachi and Sango to blush

"Well actually I think you put a little too much spices but I guess it's okay."joked Shippo

Itachi then got his hand and tapped Shippo's head playfully and smiled at him and Shippo smiled back

Kaede looked at Itachi and smiled and thought," _My my…What a kind hearted child."_


	16. A lending hand from the Susano'o

Chapter 16

After finishing breakfast and cleaning up Inuyasha asked,"Hey Itachi what ever happened to those Akatsuki guys?"

"Oh I brought them with us."said Itachi

Everyone then had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Why the hell did you bring them with us? That's probably the worst thing you could do since they're after you!"cried Inuyahsa

"Well it was better than just leaving them out there alone. They'll most likely attack the innocent. Just think of it as a sacrifice for the greater good."Itachi said smiling.

"Itachi ...you're going to kill us all."replied Inuyasha

"So where are they?"asked Miroku

"Come with me."said Kaede

Everyone followed her until they were a few yards out of her village

She then walked over to a large tree which had a purifying arrow and pulled the arrow out

Suddenly the branches and vines of the tree started opening up

Then out came Deidara and Kakuzu who fell on the floor still tied up and still having the seal Itachi put on them

"Oh so the seal you used was the same one Kikyo used on Inuyasha."said Kagome

"Yes. After hearing how dangerous they were from Itachi I took extra precautions to restrain them. That's why I put a seal over Itachi's own seal."said Kaede

The two Akatsuki members then started to gain consciousness.

"Finally, we're out of that Godforsaken prison!"cried Deidara

"I too am happy. I couldn't bear to be anymore closer to this annoying idiot."said Kakuzu

"Hey being tied to you wasn't a huge thrill for me either . It was so cramped and tight inside. On top of that Itachi's seal made it even worse."

"Whoa and I thought Inuyasha had it bad by being sealed by just one of those seals. They're more similar to chained up dogs than Inuyasha!"said Shippo

Inuyasha then punched Shippo across the head hard.

"Ow!"

"That'll teach you to run your mouth you smart ass little fox."said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha...sit!"cried Kagome

Inuyasha then was slammed in the ground and cried out in pain

"Enough! All of you!"cried Kaede

After everybody had silenced Itachi went toward Kakuzu and Deidara.

"Listen up you two,I'm only going to ask you this once. How is Madara tracking us?"asked Itachi

"I thought Orochimaru told you already. Madara used his Sharingan to track you and we made a chakraportal to go into this world."said Deidara

"Deidara do you think I'm a fool. Madara and I may have Sharingan but that is not how they work. We cannot track down other Sharingan users. Now tell me the truth. And don't go pleading your innocence or stating that you know nothing."

"Oh you took my next response right out of my mouth. What, those eyes make you psychic?"asked Deidara

"No,but they do help me see **bullshit.** "replied Itachi revealing his Sharingan.

"You don't only have sharp eyes but also a silver tongue. Listen even if I did now why would I tell you? Besides what're you going to do, torture me? We're shinobi we're trained to handle torture. Especially us ninjas of the Explosion Corps in the Village hidden in the stones."said Deidara

"Why you lousy ass hole!"shouted Inuyasha

He then grabbed Deidara by his collar

" Listen up you cheeky bastard I don't care who you are and where you came from. All we care about is how you and this Madara guy are tracking us. And if you don't I'm going to rip your throat apart!"

"Oh really? That's big talk coming from a guy who couldn't beat Kakuzu when he was mostly using hand to hand combat. Isn't that right Kakuzu?"asked Deidara"

"That's right."said Kakuzu. "He needed his little girlfriend here to help him. Pathetic and weak. That's what he is."

Inuyasha glared at both of them revealing his claws ready to pounce on both of them until Itachi went and put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't listen to trash like them. "said Itachi

Itachi then turned to Deidara.

Itachi then used the Mangekyo Sharingan on him in order for Deidara to tell him the information he needed

After a few minutes Deidara started laughing."Itachi I'm not the person to make the same mistake twice. You can't perform genjutsu on me. Because I have this!"

Deidara the flipped his bangs revealing the eye that hid under it. The eye was covered by an eye scope.

"I trained this eye myself to counter genjutsu. Now you can't do anything to me... By the way, I think resting time is over. Now Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu then made a hand sign with one of his tied up hands.

The seal on the ropes Itachi restrained them with vanished

They then broke out of the ropes

When Kaede sealed them Kakuzu had been focusing his charkra into the seal and trying to free himself and Deidara.

When he was able to free themselves from the seal he waited until the time was right to completely release him and Deidara.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!"cried Deidara

Deidara shot a barrage of explosive animals catching everyone,even Itachi,off guard.

Everyone was caught in the blast and smoke from the explosion engulfed them all.

"They're dead" said Deidara

"Yeah. Now, let's find Itachi's corpse and get the hell out of this place."said Kakuzu

When the smoke cleared Kakuzu and Deidara were in shock at what they saw

Itachi,Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango,Kaede,Shippo,and Kilala were still alive

But what they were surprised at most of all was what protected them

Itachi was surrounded by red aura and out of his aura came a gigantic, glowing,red,skeletal hand which covered all of them

This didn't only surprise the two Akatsuki members. The rest of Itachi's friends were dumbfounded. Especially Kaede. Throughout all her years in the Feudal era she has never seen or experienced something like this.

"Itachi...Wha... What is that?"asked Kagome

Itachi then said,"This is only a tiny sample of the power of the **Susano'o**."


	17. Deidara's final act

Chapter 17

"Itachi what the hell is that thing?"asked Inuyasha

"I have never seen any supernatural thing like that in all my years."said Kaede

"Same here."said Miroku

Even Kilala looked surprised

"This is the hand of the Susano'o"said Itachi

"Susano'o?"asked Sango

"The Susano'o is a power a user gains from the Mangekyo Sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan allows the user to surround him or herself with a giganitc humanoid we're seeing is its hand right Itachi? "asked Kakuzu

"Since when have you been an expert on the sharingan?"asked Deidara

"I saw Madara use it many times against Hashirama the First Hokage."

"What the hell? That shit happened like almost 100 years ago. How old are you Kakuzu?"

"I'm sorry Deidara but I didn't realize we were playing **Guess the age of Kakuzu.** Because I thought we were on a mission here."said Kakuzu sarcastically

"You know you're a prick when you're sarcastic."

"What ever, " **Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work, Wind Style:Pressure Damage!"** Kakuzu's fire and wind attacks merged causing a large and intense fire ball to be hurled at Itachi and his friend.

Itachi then used his susano'o hand to repel the fire ball and sent it back to them

Deidarat then shot an explosive at the fireball causing a huge explosion to occur

Itachi then put away his susano'o hand and made some hand signs and said " **Fire style :Fire Dragon Bomb!** "

Itachi shot a breath of fire at Kakuzu

" **Water Style:Water Wall!"** kakuzu then shot a large wall of water to block the breath

"I'm going in."said Kakuzu to Deidara

Kakuzu then ran at great speed at Itachi

He then threw a powerful punch at Itachi which he blocked

Itachi then threw a kick but Kakuzu caught it and threw him

Seeing an opening Kagome drew her bow and shot it at Kakuzu

Kakuzu didn't see it coming and it hit his shoulder.

"Agh! You bitch!"Kakuzu cried

He then shot his arm out and grabbed Kagome's throat and brought her towards him

"Kagome!"cried Inuyasha

Inuyasha lunged at Kakuzu

 **"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!** "cried Inuyasha

Kakuzu grabbed his arm

"Kid you're way too predictable."

"Am I?"asked Inuyasha

Inuyasha then stabbed Kakuzu in the chest with a sacred arrow.

Kakuzu then dropped Kagome

He started clutching his chest and started screaming

Suddenly he started glowing with purple light and he exploded.

Deidara saw this and shot an explosive bird which exploded onto Inuyasha stomach

Inuyasha!"cried Kagome , Miroku , Shippo and Sango

Inuyasha was clutching his stomach in pain

Itachi then became angry. Angry that one of his friends were hurt when they had done nothing wrong.

Itachi lunged at Deidara and kicked him in t he air

Itachi then used shadow of the dancing leaf and appeared right behind Deidara.

While they were in the air Itachi threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Deidara as they were falling. When they were a few feet from the ground he threw one final kick and shouted" **Lion's Barrage!** "

Deidara crashed onto the floor causing a huge explosion and leaving a crater

"Whoa..."said Shippo

The rest of them came over where to the crater was.

Miroku held Inuyasha up

They saw Itachi looming over Deidara with his dark and cold expression

Inuyasha then thought, " _He's angry because that guy hurt me?..._ "

"Deidara I don't care if you hurt me but if someone ever hurts my friends I'll make sure they end up in a bloody corpse."

Deidara then coughed up blood.

"Now that I got that clear to you,I'll ask you one final time. How is Madara tracking us?"Itachi said Menacingly

"Go to hell..."said Deidara

Itachi then sighed.

He then bent down and removed Deidara's eye scope.

Itachi then grabbed Deidara's head and activated the sharingan

Itachi peered into Deidara's mind seeing his every secret his every memory until he found what he was looking for.

Itachi then stopped and went back to his friends.

"So did you find out how he was tracking us?"asked Miroku

Itachi was about to answer but Deidara slowly got up and shouted "Bastard! Those eyes...those damn eyes!I will not let you mock me with those eyes again!"

Deidara then remembered the first time he met Itachi. How he performed his genjutsu on him. Deidara never forgot that day because that was the first time he ever acknowledged someone else's abilities. Someone else's art.

Deidara smiled and ripped his shirt off. On his chest was a sewed up scar. He then took the thread out

And what the others believed it to be a scar was actually a mouth that was attached to Deidara' chest

The mouth showed its tongue which made Shippo shudder and hide behind Itachi's leg

This made Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kaede sweat.

Deidara then began to lose his skin making his hair eyes and headband the only thing visible

"Heh heh heh heh...Hahahahahahahahaha! Go into despair,cry your heart out, be afraid because I'm going to send all of you and those cursed eyes to hell! Because my art...is an explosion!"

Light then shot out of Deidara's body

"No! At this rate the village will be destroyed!"cried Kaede

The light then shot into the sky and just seconds before Deidara exploded Itachi shot his Susano'o had out and grabbed Deidara's whole body. Then the explosion occurred.

Everything was engulfed in smoke. The villagers began and shouts were heard. The calmness of the village had left.

Running out of chakra ,Itachi shot as much wind as he can to blow the smoke away

"Is every body okay?"asked Itachi

"I think we're good"Inuyasha said while everybody was on the ground from taking cover

Kagome then noticed Itachi's susano' hand

"Itachi...the hand."she said

Itachi then looked and saw his susano'o hand was blown off

"It's fine. It regenerates when I activate it again."

Kaede then looked at the village

Of course it was still mess but luckily everybody was still alive. Plus the damage wasn't too bad.

"Itachi, the village and I are in your debt. If it hadn't been for you we'd all be dead."

"Yeah thank you Itachi."said Kagome

Kagome and Sango hugged Itachi while Inuyasha and Miroku thanked him and put their arms around him in a friendly away

Shippo and Kilala jumped onto Itachi's shoulder

"Ah it was no big deal..."said Itachi blushing

"By the way Itachi were you able to find out how they were tracking you all?"asked Kaede

Itahi's face then grew dark

"Deidara wasn't wrong that Madara was using my Sharingan to rtack us all,but he wasn't using his own Sharingan eyes to track me."

"The how is he able to track us?"asked Inuyasha

Itachi then looked at his friends and said "Madara was able to track us because he had put a tracker...in my eyes"


	18. A familiar face appears

Chapter 18

"Wait... what do you mean it's in your eyes?"asked Inuyasha

"Well you see,Madara had tried to capture me by teleporting me back to the Akatsuki headquarters using his Mangekyo Sharingan. I then tried to counter his technique byusing my own Sharingan. I guess he noticed this and as a last resort he must have inserted a tracker seal through his eyes into mine. I guess he wanted to store it somewhere I couldn't find it."said Itachi

"You got all that from just using that mind reading trick?"asked Inuyasha

"Yeah."

"Wait since that Madara guy tried to teleport ou doesthat mean you can teleport things too with your sharingan?"asked Sango

"Not exactly. The Mangekyo Sharingan's abilities vary from person to person. It's only a rare case when there are two Uchiha members with the same Mangekyo Sharingan abilities."

"Geez you ninja have so many abilities that it's hard to keep track."said Inuyasha

"So what're we going to do about this?"asked Miroku

"Well I guess we have to remove the seal from my eyes."said Itachi

"How're we going to do that?"asked Kagome

"Well I guess I would have to remove my eyes from my sockets and perform the unsealing maneuver blind."said Itachi

Everybody instantly had shocked expressions.

"What? Itachi are you crazy?"asked Inuyasha

"We're talking about ripping your eyes out!"cried Kagome

"Yeah Itachi. That's actually kinda scary and kinda gros if you think about it."said Shippo

Even Kilala looked uncomfortable

"Look if I don't do this you ll would constantly be in danger."

Sango, Miroku, Iuyasha,and Kagomewere just about to protest but Kaede cut them off

"You must understand why he's doing this. This is what self sacrifice is."she said

They all then headed back into the village and decided to help clean up after the commotion with Deidara's explosion

After that they went back to Kaede's house to discuss about the seal for the trackers.

As they were in Kaede's front yard Kaede asked, "Alright what must we do to perform this seal?"

"Well you see in order to perform this unsealing there must be two ninja to perform it."said Itachi

"But none of us are ninjas."said Sango

"That's why I have both good news and bad news. The good news I know a way to get a ninja to hep me perform this. The bad news is he thinks I'm a blood thirsty and heartless murderer ."

"Who is he?"asked Inuyasha

"His name is Kakashi Hatake."

"What makes him think you're that kind of person?"asked Kaede disbelieving how anybody can think like that when it comes to a kind boy as Itachi

Itachi then took a deep breath. He then sat Kaede down and told her the whole tragic story of him and his clan.

Kaede listened with shock and disbelief but also sadness for Itachi. But when she heard how Itachi loved his little brother and how it broke his heart to leave him it reminded her of how she felt when her elder sister Kikyo died,well before she came back.

"I see...You poor poor child."Kaede said as she put her hand onto Itachi's cheek

The rest of the group felt just as awful as they did when they heard it the first time.

Itachi feeling worse than the others put his hand over Kaede's and put on a sad mile

"Well the only thing to do now is to move on with life. Which brings me to the second reason why Kakashi hates me."Itachi said while turning from Kaede

"When I was in the Akatsuki we were sent to my village to take the jinchuriki of the village."

"Jinchuriki?"asked Miroku

"Yes. They are the holders of 9 tailed beasts. There is at least one in every village but some have more than one. Ours have the jinchuriki of the nine tailed I was saying although we were sent there to take him I personally chose the mission tog o there to make sure that my little brother was alright. Our village leader,the Third Hokage had died. When I left the village the day my clan was eradicated I told him to protect my little brother. But since he died I feared that the village elders were going to do something to him so I took the mission to show them that I was alive and still around and that they better not lay a finger on I came back to the village Kakashi confronted me and we fought. I won the fight and left him in a coma for one week."

The others were shocked.

"One week?"asked Kagome surprised

"Yes. Not just that, I had captured other innocent jinchuriki and I'm not proud of it. I ..."Itachi looked away

"I watched them die as the bests were extracted from them. Although I knew what would happen I still kept capturing others. It was all to make sure that the Akatsuki could trust me so that I can keep spying on them and make sure they don't attack the village or my little brother. But still I have committed many sins."

Itachi looked down in shame

Suddenly Sango came and held Itachi's hand

"It's okay Itachi. We understand."she said softly

Itachi then looked back at the others and they were all smiling including Miroku even though Sango was holding Itachi's hand

Itachi smiled back." _Thank God for these friends of mine"_ thought Itachi

Itachi then went and performed some hand signs and shouted " **Summoning Jutsu!** "

Now back in the ninja world Kakashi was sitting on a bench reading his makeout tactics novel.

He of course was enjoying it showing his interest in romance

Kakashi was just about to get to the good part when suddenly he was surrounded by a puff of smoke

Kakashi then waved the smoke off and there was he sitting on the ground facing Inuyasha and his friends

"What...in the hell...just happened."said Kakashi

"Um...excuse me. Are you Kakashi Hatake?"asked Kagome

Kakashi then looked at her up and down. She seemed to be a school girl and didn't look harmful but Kakashi knew that he had to be careful especially being surrounded by 's what he learned throughout his years of being a ninja

Kakshashi quickly made a hand sign and teleported a few yards away

Kakashi then made a flurry of hand signs and grabbed his right arm with his left hand. With his right palm facing the ground it then started to glow with electricity. The electricity then started to damage the ground." **Lightining Blade!** " he cried

Inuyasha and his friends then were startled by this and got ready to fight

"Whoa calm down. We're not enemies."said Kagome putting her hands up

"And exactly how do I know that?"replied Kakashi

"It's no use Kagome. Looks like we gotta pound this guy's face in."said Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga.

"No Inuyasha. Don't provoke an unnecessary battle."said Itachi as he stepped forward

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Itachi!"he cried

"Hello Kakashi. It's been a while. Listen before you jump to conclusions you deserve an explanation..."was all Itachi said before Kakashi impaled him with his lightning blade


	19. Truth or death

Chapter 19

"Itachi!"cried Kagome

Kakashi"s lightning blade hand was through Itachi's chest

"You murderous bastard!"cried Inuyasha as he was about to swing Tetsusaiga

"Hmph. Itachi quit playing games. I know for a fact that something like this wouldn't kill you so easily."

Itachi's body then started to melt into mud

"It was a fake?"asked Inuyasha

"How impressive. Truly he's a cunning boy."said Kaede

Itachi then appeared through a flock of crows.

"Listen Kakashi I need to talk to you."said Itachi

"Is that right? I suppose you brought me here for some tea and cookies and have a pleasant conversation and expect me to forget your crimes."said Kakashi sarcastically

"Hey listen! Itachi didn't mean to kill his clan and capture innocent people!"cried Sango

"He was forced to do it by the Akatsuki and the village elders!"added Miroku

"I don't know what kind of lies you fed these guys but I see right through you Itachi Uchiha. And I'm going to bring you in."

Kakashi then lifted his headband that covered his let eye revealing his sharingan

"Dead or alive."

...

Meanwhile thousands of miles away Orochimaru was dragging his weak body through the forest

" _I need my arms._ " thought Orochimaru

He had gotten an infection from the arm Itachi cut off and the other arm Itachi sealed was in great pain

Orochimaru then sat down and opened his mouth and released a scroll from it

He then opened it with his long tongue.

It was a summoning scroll which only requires the user's blood and no hand signs.

Orochimaru then bit his own tongue and slammed against the scroll

There then came a puff of smoke.

Out of the smoke emerged an 18 year old boy with glasses,a gray ponytail,purple pants and a purple t-shirt.

"Kabuto..."said Orochimaru

"Orochimaru sensei!"Kabuto cried

He then crouched next to him and started healing his pain and sickness

"What happened to you? Where are we?"asked Kabuto

Orochimaru explained everything from how he came to the Feudal Era all the way to when he fought Itachi

"I see. What's our move then."Kabuto asked after healing him

"We're going after Itachi's body. I'm not going to give up until I obtain the Sharingan."Orochimaru said

"Maybe I can help you with that."said a mysterious voice

They both turned around to see Naraku with his face covered up and with his two incarnations. One was a grown woman in a kimono with red eyes and pointy ears named Kagura while the other was a pale skinned little girl with a white kimono named Kanna.

"Is that right? Tell me what do you know of my problem."asked Orochimaru

"Well I to know of this Itachi. Because of him and his black flames I must wear bandages on my face until it's done reforming and healing which might take a while due to the fact that it's still burning."

"So he used the Amaterasu. Then how are the bandages not burning?"

"I first tried to bathe my face in water but it wouldn't work. I then tried regular bandages but that didn't work either. So I had to focus my healing powers onto a new set of bandages to keep it from spreading onto my body. I want vengeance. On top of that the group he is traveling with have something that belongs to me."

"It would be wise of you to accept naraku's offer."said Kagura

"What should we do?"whispered Kabuto

Orochimaru smiled his sinister smile."Fine I'll join forces."said Orochimaru

"Good, now follow me."said Naraku

Naraku,Kanna, and Kagura walked as Orochimaru and Kabuto followed

"Sensei. Do you think it's wise to join them?"asked Kabuto

"Don't worry. As long as I obtain the Sharingan I''ll join him. Besides I'm quite interested in what he's trying to take back from those children Itachi was with."

...

"The Sharingan?Itachi is he part of your clan?"asked Miroku

"No I'm not. I had a friend who was in the Uchiha clan who gave me his eye."said Kakashi

"Ewwww!"cried Kagome and Sango

"You guys are such girls."responded Inuyasha

Kakashi then performed a flurry of hand signs and shouted " **Fire Style:** **Fire Ball Jutsu!** "

Kakashi then blew a large ball of fire at Itachi

"That;s the same move as Itachi's!"cried Kagome

Itachi then performed the same technique

The two fireballs collided causing an explosion of smoke

Itachi then shot some wind out of his mouth to clear the smoke

"Kakashi please! I don't want to fight you!"cried Itachi as the smoke cleared but he saw that kakashi was gone

"Where is he?"asked Inuyasha

Kakashi then emerged from the ground beneth Itachi with an uppercut but Itachi moved away at the last second

Itachi then reached out and grabbed Kakashi's arm with his left hand to pull him down from the air.

With his right he tried to punch Kakashi but he moved out of the way but Once Itachi's fist had missed Kakashi's face Itachi grabbed the back of Kakshi's head with the same hand and pulled him closer so he can look at his Mangekyo sharingan and be caught in his genjutsu

The world turned black in Itachi's eyes. He then saw that his body had turned into paper and he was now burning in fire

But suddenly Itachi saw that something was wrong. Kakashi wasn't yelling or appeared in any pain. But then the truth hit Itachi

Back in the real world Itachi said, "You used a shadow clone on me huh?"

Kakashi then emerged from the ground

"He was still in there?"asked Inuyasha

" _These ninja are quite skillful._ "thought Kaede

"Sorry Itachi but you won't catch me with that jutsu again. I never make the same mistake the way you should be careful with how you use your eyes. Just how far has your eyesight deteriorated?"asked Kakashi

This shocked Itachi, and the others

"So you knew about that?"asked Itachi

"What do you mean deteriorated?"asked Kagome

"Power comes with a price. The price of the Mangekyo Sharingan is blindness when used too much,right Itachi?"asked Kakashi

"What? Itachi why didn't you tell us you were going blind?"asked Sango

"It's not a big deal."said Itachi

"It's a huge deal!" replied Kagome

"I didn't want any of you to worry."

"Well if you would have told us sooner we would be less worried. Here you are almost going blind while protecting us in our battles!"cried Kagome

Kakashi then noticed the way they cared for Itachi. He even heard that he protected them. It was impossible. How could he make friends when he was criminal whp slaughtered innocent people. Or at least make friends with decent people.

"Are you his comrades?"asked Kakashi

"Yeah and we don't appreciate you attacking him!"cried Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga

"And id he really protect you all?"

"Yeah! He's the best!"cried Shippo

Itachi smiled at Shippo

Kakshi noticed this and sighed

"Although you may have made good friends and have done good deeds, that's still not enough to pardon your crimes."

Itachi then took out a scroll and gave it to Kakashi

When Kakashi opened the scroll his eyes widened

"This seal. It's..."he began to say

"The truth or death scroll. With this you can tell whether I'm lying or not. I'll tell you the whole truth and if I don't the seal will administer poison into my body. If I lie I'll die."said Itachi


	20. Kakashi joins the Inuyasha gang

Chapter 20

"Itachi are you crazy?!"cried Inuyasha

"Nothing is going to happen. I'll only die if I lie. And I know I'm telling the truth so there's nothing to worry about."replied Itachi

"But still...Going that far?"asked Kagome

"What if something goes wrong?"asked Sango

"This is the only way I can get Kakashi to help me keep all of you safe. Don't will be fine."Itachi said with a smile.

Itachi then opened the scroll and made some hand signs.

Out of the scroll came a slip of paper with a seal on it.

Itachi then put it on his chest.

The slip then sank into his chest

" _If I tell a lie,the slip in my chest will administer poison into my body and kill me instantly."_

"Let's begin."said Kakashi

As Kakashi was asking questions the others watched anxiously

Inuaysha and Kagome sweated

Miroku and Kaede prayed to God

Sango was clutching her boomerang hard

And Shippo and Kilala were shaking

The process took a whole hour

"Now as my final question. Did Danzo truly take part in the Uchiha Clan Massacre and did someone help you kill the Uchiha clan?"asked Kakashi

"Yes. Danzo gave me a choice to either kill my clan and let Sasuke live or side with the clan and die with yes someone helped e kill the clan. It was...Madara Uchiha."said Itachi

Kakashi's eyes widened

"That's impossible! Madara died many years ago."

"Well I'm not dead so I must be telling the truth."replied Itachi

Kakashi then opened his Sharingan eye and looked at the seal in Itachi's body to make sure Itachi didn't tamper with it.

There was no strange chakra waves thus showing it wasn't rigged

Kakashi put his Sharingan away

"It seems you were telling the truth."said Kakashi

"Told you!"cried Inuyasha as he and the others ran to them

"I guess I should have known. Seeing that you've made some good friends."said Kakashi with a smile

"Don't try to sweet talk us! yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha sit boy."Kagome said

Inuyasha slammed onto the floor

"What the hell Kagome?"asked Inuyasha

"You were being rude."

"So back to to business what did you summon me for?"asked Kakashi

Itachi then explained all the events that took place from the time he came to the Feudal Era up until now

"I see. Well then, we should get started before the summoning time limit is up."Kakashi said

After Kakashi had been introduced to Inuyasha, Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Kaede,and Kilala,they all went inside Kaede's house

Kakashi and Itachi then put seals and incantation marks all over the floor.

They both sat in the middle while Inuyasha and the others were circled around them

Kakashi then took off his shinobi gloves and rolled up his sleeves a little bit and took of his shinobi vest

"Okay Itachi. This is the hard part. I'm not going to lie, this will hurt. I just hope you have a high pain tolerance."said Kakashi

"I hope so too."said Itachi

"We'll start on 3."

"Alright."

" **3!** "cried Kakashi

He then took Itachi left eye out

"Aaaagggghhhh!"he cried

"Itachi"cried Kagome and Sango

"You bastard!"cried Inuyasha as he was about to draw his sword and Miroku readied his staff

"No! It's fine!By the Kakashi what happened to 1 and 2?"asked Itachi

"Oh I just wanted to get you back for leaving me in a coma for more than week."replied Kakshi

"Well as long as we're making this professional."Itachi said sarcastically

"Okay now for the other one."

Itachi shuddered as Kakashi slowly took his other eye out

Now blind with his eye sockets bleeding Itachi was trying his best not to cry out in pain

Kaede quickly got bandages and wrapped it around Itachi's eye sockets

Kakashi then set the eyes in a flask

Through this whole process Kagome and Sango covered theirs and Shippo's eyes.

Kilala covered her eyes with her paws

Inuyasha and Miroku on the other hand tried their best not to throw up at the sight

"Alright, let's start the jutsu."said Kakashi

Him and Itachi began performing the hand signs quickly

Although blind, Itachi was still able to perform hand signs due to many years having memorized jutsu all his life and making it become second nature to him.

After they finished the seals and incantations on the floor then began to go to the flask with the eyes

It began to completely cover the flask.

Suddenly the eyes in the flask began to glow

Then out of the eyes came the tracker seal

It started slithering out of the eyes

It kept doing this for 5 minutes straight

"Wow. Madara really took his time when developing this seal. At the rate it's going it'll be complete in about two days."said Kakashi

"Two days? We have no time for that. Do you know what Naraku can do in two days?"asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha calm down."said Kagome

"Besides Itachi is in no condition to travel."said Sango

"But is there any way you can speed up the process?"asked Inuyasha

"Unfortunately no. It has to take full two days."said Kakashi

"Damn it."

Kaede looked out the window and saw it was pitch black

"Oh my. It's already dark. Would thou like to stay for dinner?"asked Kaede

"No thank you. Actually my time's up. I'm going to be heading back to my world right about now."said Kakashi

Nothing happened

"Maybe it just needs a little more time."said Kakashi

10 minutes passed

"Okay something's wrong."

Kakashi then realized something and turned to Itachi.

"Itachi what kind of summoning jutsu did you use to summon me?"asked Kakashi warily

"I used the Anbu Black Ops summoning jutsu."replied Itachi

"What's that?"asked Shippo

"Me and Kakashi worked for our village's stealth and assassination team. Whoever joins it is taught a summoning jutsu where they can summon their allies to fight with them in case a mission goes wrong and they need back up."explained Itachi.

"Itachi when you summoned me did you notice which hand you used?"asked Kakashi

Itachi then tried to remember

Suddenly it hit Itachi

"I used my left hand."he said

"Damn it Itachi!"cried Kakashi

"What?I don't get it."said Inuyasha

"Me either."said Shippo

"What's the problem whether he uses the right or left?"asked Sango

"When someone uses the anbu black ops summoning jutsu they must have a certain type of summoning seal on their the regular summoning jutsu has a time limit, the anbu black ops developed a new kind o summoning which allows a ninja's allies to be with him or her with no time limit in case the situation is too they plant two seals on both arms of the ninja. On the right arm seal is the regular summoning with the time limit while on the left is the summoning without a time limit."explained Kakashi

"Can't you just teleport yourself or something?"asked Miroku

"No. My Mangekyo Sharingan ability,Kamui,can only teleport objects or other people. Well at least that's what I know of it so far. So I guess I'm stuck , and I was on vacation too"said Kakashi while rubbing the back of his head

"Well at least we have a new member on our team."said Itachi

"Oh yeah. Welcome to our group. Well unless you don't want to join us."said Kagome

"Hey Kagome,are we really going to let him join us?He tried to kill Itachi"whispered Inuyasha

"He was mislead. Besides you heard Itachi, they used to be comrades."whispered Miroku

"Yeah. He even helped us take the trackers out of Itachi's eyes."said Sango

As they were whispering Kakashi turned to Itachi

"They do realize I'm sitting right here right?"asked Kakashi

Itachi smiled

"Well you did kind of give off a bad impression. You know,trying to kill me and threatening them with a lightning blade."replied Itachi

"You know Itachi,you're a smart ass just like when you were a kid."retorted Kakashi

After they were done discussing they all turned to Kakashi

"We decided to let you in."said Kagome

"But I still don't like it."said Inuyasha

"Oh stop it."she replied

Kakashi sighed.

"Well I would be doing a good deed plus there are other shinobi here that are criminals from me and Itachi's world so it's my duty as a ninja to take them all out, so sure why not?"said Kakashi

"Alright!"cried Shippo

He instantly jumped onto Kakashi's head

"Sorry, sometimes he can be really excited when meeting new people."said Kagome

Kakashi smiled

"It's fine. I don't really mind."Kakashi said as he patted Shippo's head

Kaede then came in to serve dinner

And as all of them ate and talked with each other they hadn't noticed they weren't alone

Itachi's eyes were still having the trackers taken out of them but still using the eyes to spy on them was Madara

"Damn that Kakashi."said Madara as he spied on them but the image on the portal was getting blurry up to the point where Madara couldn't see Itachi and his friends

"Nagato,Sasori come out!"Madara cried

A man with long red hair and another man with short red hair came forth

"It seems that every member we send out there doesn't come back. That's why I'm taking the liberty to go out there myself with you two. But we will also have a new member."continued Madara

In the shadows was a young man. He had a long white sleeved shirt with black arm guards under it. He had spiky black hair and carried a sword around his waist. But his most noticeable feature was his Sharingan eyes that were showing in the shadows and as he emerged from it.

"Sasuke Uchiha."replied Madara

"So the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan."said Sasori

"Interesting."said Nagato

"Yes. But now we should be on our Madara

As the 4 of them walked into the portal Sasuke thought," _I'm coming for you. Big brother."_


	21. Itachi vs Sesshomaru

Chapter 21

With Kakashi as part of their group they headed off to search for the shikon jewel shards after Itachi recovered

As they were walking Shippo asked

"Hey Kakashi why do you always wear a mask?"

"Shippo that's personal!"cried Kagome

"No no that's fine."said Kakashi

"Actually I'm curious also. For as long as I've known you you've always been wearing a mask. Even when we weren't on missions."said Itachi

"Well if you wanna see what's behind my mask I'll show it to you."he said while removing art of the coverig

At that instant the others moved in really close to see

"What I have behind my mask is..."

Kakashi removed it

"Another mask!"he cried showing another mask

Everyone fell down humorously at the joke he pulled

Suddenly their attention ten caught on the village they were approaching

As they came closer they saw so much destruction

Houses were destroyed and people laid dead

"Someone help me!My grandpa is hurt!"said a little girl

They ran up to her and her grandfather

"Here I have some medical supplies."said Kagome

She knelt and treated him

"Who did this old man?"asked Inuyasha

"He...he was a monster."said the grandfather

"Who?"asked Sango and Miroku

"He was tall and menacing. He didn't look human."

"Was it a demon?'asked Inuyasha

"He said he wasn't. He had blue skin and had marks on his face that looked like the gills of a fish. It was as if he was some kind of half breed of a human and a shark."

Itachi and Kakashi eyes widened. Sweat ran down their face

"Hey are you guys alright?"asked Sango

"You look as if you saw a ghost."said Kagome

"We just might have."said Kakashi

"But now's not the time right now. We need to help the people here."said Itachi

After about two hours they were able to treat the wounded and soon were on their way

"Hey so Itachi you didn't mention why you guys acted so weird."said Kagome

Itachi was about to answer until suddenly something approached from the sky and landed in front of them

It was Sesshomau on A-UN with Rin and Jaken

"Sesshomaru!"cried Inuyasha as he was about to draw his sword

Sesshomaru ignored him

He turned to Itachi Uchiha

"Are you the one called Itachi Uchiha?"asked Sesshomaru

"How do you know my name?"asked Itachi suspiciously

Sesshomaru suddenly lunged at Itachi with Tokiin

Itachi jumped up to avoid it

Sesshomaru the flew upat great speed and tried to slash Itachi again

Itachi blocked his attack with his knife

They both landed on the ground

Sesshomaru then shot acid from his hand and Itachi jumped back to avoid it

He then skidded back

"Hey Sesshomaru you're fighting me!"cried Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga

Inuyasha jumped up and brought his sword down on Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru blocked his attack

Sparks flew as their blades clashed

They began to have a sword fight slashing,clashing,blocking,parrying,and stabbing

"Who is he?"asked Kakashi

"He's Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older brother."said Kagome

"I see."said Itachi

Inuyasha swung his sword at Sesshomaru's head

Sesshomaru dodged with great speed and knocked Inuyasha down

He then pinned him down with his foot

"You disgraceful half breed. You don't deserve the Tetsusaiga. After I kill you I will obtain it."he said

Sesshomaru raised his weapon to kill Inuyasha

Suddenly in an instant Itachi was there at an impressive speed and grabbed Seshomaru's arm

"I don't think so."he said in a calm but menacing voice

He then threw Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru flipped himself to land on his feet

"I don't know why you're after me but I cannot stand by when one is about to kill his own brother."said Itachi

"This is none of your concern. We will fight after I kill him."saidSesshomaru

Inuyasha got up

"I don't need help Itachi. Stay out of this!"he cried

"Sorry Inuyasha but I'll have to disagree. I'm a pacifist at heart but for some reason I won't be able to be content until I trade blows with him as soon as possible."

Itachi ran at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru raised Tokijin and shot a ball of blue energy

Itachi then weaved some hand signs and shot a fireball

The energy and fire balls collided causing an explosion

Theothers covered their eyes from the smoke

Once the smoke cleared they saw Itachi was gone

" _Where is he"_ sesshomaru thought

Suddenly a pack of crows came at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru began to slice and hack them

But when his blade hit the birds they vanished

Some of the birds then regrouped and formed into Itachi

"You're good but not good enough to defeat me."said Sesshomaru

Itachi then chuckled causing Sesshomaru to frown

Suddenly Itachi disappeared revealing to be a shadow clone

The real Itachi emerged behind Sesshomru

"What!"cried Sesshomaru

Itachi then put two fingers on Sesshomaru's head and focused his chakra

Sesshomaru then went flying and crashed into a tree

Itachi performed a flurry of signs

" **Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu!** "

He cried

Multilpe fire balls went flying at Sesshomaru

They were so fast and Sesshomaru's position was bad so he couldn't dodge them

He was engulfed by the blasts

"Lord Sesshomaru!"cried Jaken and Rin

Sesshomaru got up injured

"Lord Sesshomaru please stop fighting!"cried Rin

Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes turned red

He then transformed into his giant dog form

"Oh no."said Miroku and Sango

"This isn't good."said Inuyasha

"You said it."said Kagome

Sesshomaru roared

"So he can transform."said Kakashi

Itachi was then engulfed by a red aura

His Susano form then emerged from his body

A giant red skeleton came from his body

Sesshomaru then lunged at Itachi

Itachi's susano grabbed Sesshomarus throat

Sesshomaru fought back clawing and trying to break out of its grip

Suddenly acid came from his mouth

The acid began to burn away the Susano

"Damn."said Itachi

Itachi then let go of Sesshomaru and backed away

He then shot fire balls at him

Sesshomaru then flew up and was able to maneuver around them

Itachi's Susano then punched Sesshomaru right in the face

As they fought the ground and trees were being destroyed

"This fight is getting crazy!"cried Kagome

You're need some distance."said Kakashi

They quickly moved away

"I need to end this."said Itachi

Itachi then closed his right eye

" **Amaterasu!** "he cried

The black flames engulfed Sesshomaru

He began to yell and scream and he then turned back to his regular form

"Lord Sesshomaru!"cried Rin as she and Jaken ran to him

"Get back. The flames are dangerous!"cried Kakashi putting his arm in front of them

Itachi turned back to normal

Rin cried out to him,"Please don't let lord Sesshomaru die!"

Itachi was silent

He looked at Rin. There were tears in her eyes. For some reason it reminded him of Sasuke's tears when he was a child.

Itachi then deactivated the amaterasu

"Agh!"he cried as he clutched his eye which was bleeding

Sesshomaru was covered in burnt marks but not serious enough that he won't recover. Besides he had healing abilities

Inuyasha then went up to him

"I think you got some explaining to do


	22. Monster of the hidden mist

Chapter 22

That night they were around a camp fire

Sesshomaru's and Itachi's wounds were treated by Kagome and Jaken

"So start from the beginning Sesshomaru."said Inuyasha

"We were attacked by a man named Kisame Hoshigaki. He said that he was looking for Inuyasha and a man named Itachi Uchiha."said Sesshomaru

Inuyasha looked confused

But Itachi and Kakashi had dark looks

"Do you know him Itachi?"asked Kagome

Itachi and Kakashi exchanged looks and turned back to them

"Yes. He was my partner when I was in the Akatsuki."said Itachi

"Kisame Hoshigaki,also known as the monster of the hidden mist."said Kakashi

"The monster of the hidden mist?"asked Sango,Miroku and Shippo

"Yes. In our world he is one of the most wanted shinobi throughout all nations. He is wanted for espionage and the murder of a Feudal lord."

"Wait you guys got feudal lords too?"asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha shhh!"cried Kagome

"Hmph."he replied

"He's a blood thirsty monster. He killed his own comrades on a mission."said Itachi

"What?"asked Sango

"Why would he do that?"asked Miroku

"Because he thought of them as weak. He feared that if they were to be captured and interrogated they would tell all the secrets of their village."

"Sacrificing one's comrades for the sake of a mission is something I don't agree with."said Kakashi clenching his fist

There was a brief silence

Sesshomaru then stood up

"I'm through here. Rin,Jaken,let's go."he said

"Awww can we please stay a little longer lord Sesshomaru?"asked Rin

"Quiet Rin! We must obey lord Sesshomaru!"cried Jaken

"Silence Jaken!"yelled Sesshomaru causing Jaken to cower

Itachi turned to Kakashi

As if they thought the same thing Itachi stood up also

"Kakashi and I are going to go after Kisame."he said

"You two are going alone?"asked Kagome

"Yes. He's an enemy of the shinobi villages.H e has nothing to do with any of you."said Kakashi

"It has everything to do with us!"cried Inuyasha

"Inuyasha's right. We're the ones who took on those Akatsuki guys earlier. We're just as involved."said Sango

"Yes and because of that I wish for only me and Kakashi to go. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me."said Itachi

"Oh cut the crap!"cried Inuyasha standing up and facing Itachi

"We're not some useless weaklings who need to be protected by you! We're a team and we stick together!"he continued

The others stood also

"Yeah we can't just abandon you."said Kagome

"We're behind you all the way."said Sango,Miroku,and Shippo

Even Kilala meowed in agreement

Itachi then smiled

"Thank you."he said

Kakashi then put his hand on Itachi's shoulder

"It seems you found yourself wonderful group of comrades."said Kakashi smiling

After a brief moment Sesshomaru stepped up

"If you are going to track him down then I will join you for the time being."said Sesshomaru

The others had shocked faces

"Ha!Yeah right. Like we're gonna let you join us!"shot Inuyasha

"I have unfinished business with that man and you people are the quickest way to find him so I will follow you whether you like it or not."Sesshomaru shot back

"Why you..."said Inuyasha clutching his sword

"Calm down you guys."said Kagome coming between them

She turned to sesshomaru

"You can come with us if you want."she said

"Kagome!"cried Inuyasha

"Sit boy."she said

Inuyasha was slammed into the floor

"Agh..."he moaned in pain

"Well then I guess we can pick this back up in the morning."said Kakashi finding somewhere to sleep

The others then went to their own places to rest

...

The next day they headed off

After walking about 20 minutes they saw another village

This village looked worst than the previous

All the small homes were destroyed and everyone was dead

But the destruction didn't stop there

They followed the trail of destruction

Trees were destroyed and animals were also dead

They were lead into a cave which was on a sandy beach with the sea next to it

"Looks like he's in that cave"said Inuyasha

As he was about to head in Kakashi stopped him

"No. We'll be at a disadvantage if we go in the dark. We need to draw him out in the open."he said

He and Itachi stepped forward

"Kisame Hoshigaki you are hereby under arrest by the hidden leaf village!"Kakashi cried

Suddenly an injured man limped out of the cave

"Help me please..."he said

Kagome ran to him

"It's alright we've come to help."she said

"He was..a monster."the man continued

Suddenly Itachi rushed at the man and punched him in the stomach causing him to skid across the sandy floor

"Itachi what the hell is wrong with you?"asked Inuyasha

"He is not a victim. Show yourself Kisame!"Itachi cried

Suddenly the man was engulfed in a puff of smoke

Now emerging from it was Kisame Hoshigaki with his sword

Kisame was still shirtless due to his lat battle with Sesshomaru

"Well,well,well,if it is't my dear friend Itachi,and oh look Kakashi Hatake is here also. We all just seem to be taken from our world to this one."said Kisame

"Stand down Kisame. We don't want to kill you."Itachi said menacingly

"Heh heh heh. You actually think you can kill me?Oh Itachi...this is one of things we have in common. We both have our own kinds of arrogance!"Kisme cried

He lunged at Itachi with his sword

Itachi blocked his sword with a kunai knife

Itachi and Kisame then began to a have a knife and sword fight

"Everyone get ready!Who knows what he has planned."said Kakashi

As the others did that ,they didn't notice a shark fin swimming under the sand

The shark fin was then behind them

The creature with the shark fin jumped from the sand revealing to be a clone of Kisame

He leaped in the air with his sword ready to strike anyone in his path

"Behind you!"cried Kakashi

The others looked to see the clone about to strike Sango

"Sango!"cried Miroku

As the clone of Kisame brought his blade down it was then blocked By Sesshomaru's own sword

Their blades connected causing them to push the blades against each other to overpower the other

"What the hell?He can make copies of himself?"asked Inuyasha

"I remember you. Sesshomaru right? I defeated you last time. Good to see that you're doing fine."said the clone

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth

He then pushed him back

Kisame's clone skidded back

It then made a handsign

" **Water Style Water Clone Jutsu!** "he cried

Another clone appeared

"He made more of them!"cried Miroku

"Now then that's settled,let's have some fun."said clone 1


	23. Death battle on the sea

Chapter 23

Itachi and Kisame,former team mates of the Akatsuki,were now duking it out and fighting to the death

Itachi's knife and Kisame's sword clashed making sparks fly

They then got it into a blade lock. Their weapons were pressed against eachother

"Heh heh heh. I always wanted to go head to head with you like this."said Kisame

SUddenly Kisame's sword released spikes causing Itchi to jump back

"Even shark skin is happy."

Mean while Kisame's two clones were fighting Inuyasha and Seshomaru

Their swords clashed with great force

Clone 1 was fighting Sesshomaru and Clone 2 was fighting Inuyasha

"You're not half bad. Say what't your sword's name?"asked Clone 2

"Tetsusaiga!"Inuyasha ried bringing it down on the clone

The clone jumped out of the way

"Mine is named Samehada or Shark me show you why."

Clone 2 lunged at Inuyasha with a side sweep

Inuyaha blocked but Kisame spun around with great speed and appeared behind Inuyasha

Kisame thrust his sword making inuyasha move to the side but as the sword passed by his side ,it released its spikes and cut Inuyasha

Inuyasha jumped back clutching side

"Inuyasha are you okay?"asked Kagome

"Yeah I'm fine."he responded

Sesshomaru meanwhile wasfighting clone 1

They both fought with master skill in swordplay

"You're good. much better than that other kid."said clone 1

"Do not compare me with that half breed."said Sesshomaru

He then shot an energy ball

The clone weaved hand signs and shot a shark bomb

They collided causing an explosion

The clone weaved some other hand sighns

" **Earth Style Subterranean Voyage!** "he cried

It then began to swim under the sand with great speed.

Sesshomaru then leaped in order to avoid it

But Suddenly the clone leaped out of the sand with its sword

Sesshomaru blocked its strike

The clone then descended to the ground and shot a shark bomb at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru then moved from it but suddenly the shark bomb expanded and struck Sesshomaru

He then fell to the ground

Clone 1 raised its sword about to kill Sesshomaru until suddenly Kakashi lightning blade was thrust into its his chest destroying it

Sesshomau got up.

"I didn't need your assistance."he said

Kakashi then turned his back to him

"It doesn't matter. Even if it's temporary we're still a team."he said

He then rushed to help Itachi

Inuyasha was still fighting Clone 2

" _if this is a copy it's still pretty good."_ he thought

"Inuyasha move!"cried Kagome

Inuyasha jumped out of the way as Kagome fired her arrow destroying the clone

"I could've handled it you know!"he cried

"I think you should be saying thank you!"she shot back

Every one then regrouped and faced the real Kisame who was still fighting Itachi and Kakahi

Kisame leaped in the air and kicked both of them but they blocked the strike.

But the force of the kicks caused them to skid back

Kisame noticed his clones were destroyed

"Well well it seems you brats can handle yourselves."said Kisame smiling

"That's took care of your stupid copies so how about you just give up right now!"cried Inuyasha

Kisame then smiled

He then made a few hand signs and created 5 more clones

"Now he's made more clones!"cried Sango

"You just had to run your big mouth didn't you Inuyasha?"asked Miroku

"Oh shut up!"cried Inuyasha

Kisame then put his hands together

" **Water Style: Super Exploding Water Shockwave** " he cried

Suddenly large amounts of water came out of his mouth ad flooded the beach

"What the hell!"cried Inuyasha

"How does someone have this much water in their body?"asked Sango

Itachi,Kakashi,Kisame and his clones were standing on the water while the others were knee deep

"Whoa. They can stand on the water!"cried Shippo who was on A-Un with Jaken and Rin

Kisame's clones then made a flurry of hand signs

And lunged at Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,and Sesshomaru

" **Water style:Water Prison Jutsu!"** they all cried

Suddenly the water surrounded them and trapped them into a ball of water

They couldn't breath and couldn't move

The water clones then put their hand in the water prisons to keep Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku,Sango,and Sesshomaru inside

"No!"cried Itachi

"He trapped them into a water prison!"cried Kakashi

"Heh heh heh. It seem you two are on a race against time. You better kill me quickly or they'll drown."said Kisame

Itachi clenched his fist in anger

"Calm down Itachi. We need a plan."said Kakashi

"Yeah. I'll trap him in a genjutsu. I know I can do it."said Itachi

Suddenly Kisame leaped high in the air

He made more hand signs

" **Water Style:Thousand hungry sharks!** " he cried

Suddenly a thousand water sharks formedand came at Kakashi and Itachi

"How dos he still have so much chakra left?"asked Kakashi

"You shouldn't underestimate him."said Itachi

Itachi then formed some hand signs and shot a dragon flame jutsu at the sharks

The water sharks dissolved but there was many left

"Damn. **Water Style Vortex Jutsu!** "cried Kakashi

A giant blast of water emerged from the sea and destroyed the rest of the water sharks

There was giant explosion of water

The clones got in the cross fire and were destroyed releasing the others

They all coughed and took deep breaths

"Are you guys okay?"asked Itachi

"Yeah. Thanks you guys..."said Kagome

"Get back all of you!This gonna get messy."said Kakashi

Kisame gritted his teeth in anger

He then made one more clone

They then began to make hand signs

"Kakashi!"cried Itachi

"Yeah I now. Let's go Itachi."

Suddenly Itachi,Kakashi,Kisame and his clone began to make a flurry of signs and began to say the meanings of the signs.

They said simultaneously, "Ushi,Saru,Ju,Ne,I,Tori,Ushi,Uma,Tori,Ne,Tora,Inu,Tora,Mi,Ushi,Hitsuji,Ne,Jin,Saru,Tatsu,Tori,Ushi,Uma,Hitsuji,Tora,Mi,Ne,Saru,Ju,I,Tatsu,Hitsuji,Ne,Ushi,Saru,Tori,Jin,Ne,I..."

"What are they saying?"asked Sango

"I believe it's possibly incantations or something like that."said Miroku

"I think heard part of Inuyasha's name."said Kagome

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"asked Inuyasha

"It's not an insult stupid."

"Tori!Water Style Water Dragon Jutu!"Itachi,Kisame,Kakashi,and the clone cried

Suddenly four large dragons of water appeared from the water

They roared loudly that villagers could hear them

"Are those dragons?"asked Inuyasha

"I think the are"cried Kagome

"Whoa!"cried Rin and Shippo

" _Who are these men_?"thought Sesshomaru

The water dragons bit at each other and attacked each other causing a huge water explosion.

"Itachi now!"cried Kakashi

Itachi then began to surf o the sea using remaining chakra in order to get to Kisame

Kisame saw him coming and slashed at him with his sword but he was too slow

Itachi activated his mangekyo sharingan which caused Kisame to freeze

He then collapsed on the water

When everything was calm the others met up with Itachi and Kakashi

"Way to go you guys!"cried Kagome

She and Sango hugged both of them and Miroku and Inuyasha shook their hands and patted them on the back

Shippo jumped onto Itachi's shoulder and Rin hugged Kakashi making him smile and he patted her on the head

Sesshomaru said nothing and of course Jaken followed him

They all turned to Kisame still on th floor paralyzed

"Kisame Hoshigaki you are hereby under arrest."said Kakashi

"Heh heh heh heh. HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"laughed Kisame,"Looks like I'm caught but just because you have me doesn't mean you've stopped us. We the Akatsuki still have powerful ninja at our disposal. In fact we actually have a new ally of a sort but I he'll probably be an official member sooner or later. I think you'll know him Itachi."

Itachi was suspicious

"Who is it?"asked Itachi

"Heh heh heh. Sasuke."

Itachi and Kakashi gasped

The others were confused

"What do you mean Sasuke?"asked Kakashi

Itachi then grabbed Kisame by the throat

"If you laid a single finger on him I promise you I will kill you all."said Itachi menacingly

"You idiot. Sasuke came to Orochimaru and Orochimaru used to be a member of the Akatsuki before he tried to steal your body remember?"

"But I wasn't informed he went Orochimaru. Nor did I see Sasuke around the Akatsuki."

"We didn't trust you. We knew that there was still a possibility that you would do something to betray us so we had an extra Uchiha just in case."

Itachi then slammed his foot into Kisame's stomach making him cough up blood

"Don't talk about him as if he was some kind of tool."said Itachi

"Where's Sasuke now?"asked Kakashi

"He's probably in this world. We made a plan to see which one of us would go at which time. I was second to last. Now if you would excuse me I need to go."said Kisame

Suddenly Kisame's sword appeared from the water with it's mouth wide open

Kisame then went inside its mouth and they said the water to cover themselves and disappear

"Damn it!"cried Itachi as he slammed his fist onto the water

"Itachi what's going on?"asked Kagome

"Yeah. And who's this Sasuke guy?"asked Inuyasha

"Is he someone you know?"asked Sango

Itachi then calmed down and turned

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he is my little brother


	24. Kakashi uses Kamui

Chapter 24

Later that night Itachi was standing alone. They had set up camp in the forest near the beach and Itachi wanted to be alone to think. He was looking up at the night sky letting his memories of Sasuke flood in his mind. He remembered how they used to pay hide and seek. He remembered how he would sometimes help him train. Itachi felt both sad and happy when thinking of those times. Suddenly Itachi heard footsteps and turned to find Sango there.

"Oh hey said you wanted to be alone and I just came to check on you. But if you want me to be alone..."began Sango

"No it's alright. You can come if you like."he said

Sango stood next to him

"How're you feeling?"she asked

"I'm fine. I'm just a little shook up that my little brother is here."

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine."

Itachi smiled at her

She was wearing her formal clothes which was a pink and green kimono. She had her long dark hair down with a small pony tail at the end of it

After a brief silence she said,"Thank you for saving us back there. If you and Kakashi weren't here I don't know what'll happen."

She then gave Itachi a long hug

When they separated there eyes met for a brief moment and then they snapped back to reality

"Uh... maybe we should go."said Sango

"I agree."said Itachi

As they left hiding in the bushes was Miroku

He had been spying on them. Of course usually he would have let Sango be and wish her nothing but happiness just like he did when she was proposed to but in this case something in Miroku kept pushing him to win Sango.

He went back to the camp and sat down

"Hey Miroku where you've been?"asked Kagome

"No where."he responded

Kagome whispered to Inuyasha,"He was totally spying on Sango and Itachi."

"How can you tell?"

"Don't you find it strange that he left camp after Itachi and Sango?"

Before they could continue the conversation Itachi and Sango appeared

They then sat with the others

"I would like to ask you all a favor."said Itachi

Feeling that this was serious the others looked towards him

Even Kakashi closed his Make out Paradise book which he was absorbed in

Sesshomaru was sitting by a tree and Jaken and Rin were laying against A-UN

"If we do encounter Sasuke please don't tell him about what really happened between me and our clan."said Itachi

The others looked surprised

"Why not?"asked Inuyasha

"He'll continue to look at you as a criminal Itachi. Have you forgotten that he wants to kill you?"asked Kakashi

Th others looked surprised

"Your brother wants to kill you?"asked Kagome

"Yes,for what I did to the clan and that I told him to."said Itachi

"Are you serious?Why the hell would you tell him that?"asked Inuyasha

"It's to keep the village safe. I fear that if he knew the truth he would take his vengeance on the village. I told you about what happened right?"

The others were silent

"Either way that's beside the point. We need to focus on the Akatsuki. Kakashi we need to gather more allies from our world."

"Hmmm. I agree with you but how are we supposed to do that?"

"We need to use your Kamui technique from your mangekyo sharingan."

Kakashi looked surprised

"How did you know about my..."he began

"I was a member of the Akatsuki. We can gather any kind of information anywhere."Itachi replied

"But I think you're overestimating my abilities here Itachi. Yes I have that ability but I don't think I can take us back to our world."said Kakashi

"Wait hold kind of ability are you guys talking about?"asked Inuyasha

"My Mangekyo sharingan has the ability to transport others to another dimension It's called Kamui but usually the dimension I transport them to is the Kamui dimension."

"But we don't have any choice. I heard from the other Akatsuki that they were able to travel using a chakra portal but it requires a lot of chakra but since your specialty is transporting people we don't need any other kinds of help You just need to concentrate on the location."

Kaashi thought about it and stood up.

"I'll give it a shot."he said

"Thank you Kakashi."

Itachi and Kakshi then moved off to the side

"I assume you're going?"asked Kakashi

" give me 2 hours at most."said Itachi

"Do you still have your anbu seal on your body so that I can summon you?"

"Yeah. I myself also have two anbu seals that I can put on our allies. Who do you want me to get?

Kakashi smiled

"I think you know the two I'm thinking of."he said

Itachi made a small grin

"This won't be easy." he said

"You knew the shinobi life was never easy my old friend."said Kakashi

The others watched as Kakashi was about to use the jutsu

"Good luck Itachi."said Kagome and Sango

"Be back soon."said Inuyasha

"Yeah. We still need you."said Miroku

Shippo and Kilala nodded in agreement

Itachi smiled at them

"I won't be long."

He then turned to Sesshomaru,Rin,and Jaken

Rin was waving but Sesshomaru just nodded at him

Itachi nodded back

Kakashi then put his headband up and cried" **Kamui!** "

Itachi felt an invisible force pull his body in

He then fully disappeared

" looked like he was getting sucked in like Miroku's wind tunnel."said Shippo

"So Kakashi what did you mean about Itachi already knew which allies to choose?"asked Kagome

"Yeah who are they?"asked Sango

Kakashi smiled

"Two incredible ninja who I've known for a long time. They were my students along with Sasuke. Their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."


	25. Ambushed!

Chapter 25

"Alright time to get a move on."said Kakashi

It was in the morning and Itachi wasn't back yet

Sesshomaru,Rin,Jaken,and A-Un left after Itachi was transported

"But shouldn't we wait for Itachi?"asked Sango

"He'll be fine. Besides if my anbu seal on my body glows,that's a signal showing he's ready to come back. Then I can summon him."

"Kakashi's right. Remember we're still looking for the jewel shards."said Miroku

They then packed up and started walking. As they walked for about an hour Kakashi began to feel as if they were being followed

He then stopped.

"Hey Kakashi why'd you stop?"asked Inuyasha

"Something's not right."he said

Kakashi then glanced in another direction and threw a kunai knife with a paper bomb on it at some trees

They exploded causing the trees to collapse

"What the hell did you do?"asked Inuyasha

"Come on out! I can feel your blood lust!"he cried

Two hooded figures then emerged

Everyone readied their weapons

"You truly live up to your reputation Kakashi."said one of the hooded men

"Who are you?"asked Kakashi

The hooded figure took off his hood to reveal the face of Madara Uchiha with his mask on

"Madara!"cried Kakashi taking a defensive position

"Madara? Itachi told us he was the leader of those Akaktsuki guys."said Inuyasha readying his sword

"Yes it is I."Madara said

"I would ask who your partner here is but I have a feeling I already know. It's been a while Sasuke."said Kakashi as Sasuke took off his hood

"Sasuke."said Sango

"Then this is..."began Miroku

"Itachi's brother."finished Inuyasha

" _He looks a lot like him_." thought Kagome

Sasuke spoke,"It's been a while Kakashi."

"Kakashi? Whatever happened to you calling me Kakashi sensei?"

"You are no longer my sensei."

Sasuke then looked at Inuyasha and the others

"I heard that my brother was with you but I don't see him. Tell me, where is he hiding?"

"Ha! Yeah right! Like we're gonna tell you where he is!"cried Inuyasha

"You don't know what he did. He massacred our 'r bringing him to justice."

"He only did that because..."began Shippo

"Shippo!"cried Miroku and Sango

"Oh sorry."

"It seems you won't comply."said Sasuke

Sasuke then grabbed the hilt of his sword before Madara stopped him

"We didn't come here to fight. We are just looking for our beloved clan member. It would be wise to tell us or we might have to take certain action."he said

The others didn't respond and were ready to fight

Madara sighed

"Go Sasuke."he said

Sasuke suddenly appeared right behind Kakashi and Inuyasha

With great speed Sasuke slashed his sword and at the same time threw a kick

Inuyasha blocked th sword and Kakashi blocked the kick

" _I didn't even see him move!"_ thought Inuyasha

"Now's our chance!"cried Sango

She then swung her boomerang

Miroku swung his staff

Kagome raised her arrow

Sasuke smirked. " **Chidori Stream!** "he cried

A powerful wave of electricity was shot from his body electrocuting

Miroku,Kagome,Sango,Kilala,and Shippo were knocked out

Inuyasha was only knocked back and Kakashi skidded back

" _He released Chidori from his body?"_ thought Kakashi

Inuyasha got up and saw his friends knocked out

"You're gonna pay for that!"he cried

He then shot a wind scar

Sasuke jumped back to avoid it

He then landed right next to Madara

"This'll be the last time I ask. Where is Itachi Uchiha?"asked Madara

Inuyasha gritted his teeth

" **Adamant Barrage!** "he cried shooting diamond shards at Sasuke and Madara

Sasuke then waved his hand out

Lighting shaped as needles met the diamond shards and destroyed them

Kakashi and Inuyasha were surprised

" _This is unbelievable, He was able to change the form of his chakra nature like Naruto."_ thought Kakashi

Sasuke appeared right in front of Inuyasha and activated the sharingan

Inuyasha looked at it and suddenly his eyes turned steel cold and he passed out

"He put him under a genjutsu."said Kakashi in general

Suddenly Madara rushed in and used Kamui to suck everyone in. He then came at Kakashi to do the same thing but he used his own Kamui to to counteract it.

The two Kamui caused a shockwave blowing both of them back

Kakashi landed on the floor clutching his eye

His body was weak. He had used the eye too recklessly

Madara stood there.

"We'll meet again Kakashi. Just make sure Itachi gets the message."said Madare

Him and Sasuke then teleported away

"Damn it..."said Kakashi before he blacked out


	26. New comrades

Chapter 26

When Itachi landed in the leaf village he couldn't believe the horror he saw. The village was in destruction. Houses were destroyed, ninja were dead or injured.

" _What happened?"_ he thought to himself

He walked until he saw a group of injured leaf shinobi being healed by Sakura Haruno.

He quickly hid himself." _Sakura..."_ he thought

Sakura turned to a Hyuga shinobi and asked,"What's happening now?"

"Naruto is currently fighting the last Pain!"the ninja cried

Itachi's eyes widened

" _Pain?Isn't that the persona of Nagato's extra bodies? I need to get where he is."_ thought Itachi

With that he turned into a flock of crows and flew towards the sky

Sakura looked up to see them

" _Those crows...Why do they seem so familiar?"_ she thought

Meanwhile on the battlefield things weren't looking good for Naruto

He was fighting Pain with Taijutsu. Pain then jumped back and thrust his hand out

" **Universal Pull!** "he cried

Naruto was then pulled towards pain. Pain then grabbed his throat and slammed him to the ground causing a huge crate.

Pain then flipped Naruto over making him lay on his stomach. He took out a black rod and stabbed Naruto's hands with it

"AGGHHHH!"he cried

Pain looked down at Naruto

"Now Naruto,you will know pain."he said

He then stabbed Naruto with other black rods all over his body causing him to cry out more

"You bastard..."he muttered

Pain was about to make the finishing blow until suddenly Hinata Hyuga came out of nowhere with a palm strike causing Pain to jump back

She then took her stance in front of Naruto

"Hinata what're you doing?"asked Naruto

"I'm here Naruto,to protect you."she said

"Are you crazy get out of here. Run! You shouldn't put your life in danger like this!You can't win!"

"I don't care. As long as I can protect you I don't care. Naruto you were always actions,your smile,saed me You gave me the strength to fight my own battles. That's why I'm not afraid to die I love you...I always will."

Naruto was stunned. He couldn't believe Hinata just said that

Hinata then kicked one of the metal rods from Naruto's body to free him.

Pain then thrust his hand out. Hinata was sent flying and hit the ground hard.

"Hinata!"cried Naruto

Hinata got up. She then went to Naruto break the rods again and Pain did the same thing,pushing Hinata back full force

Hinata, covered in blood,gritted her teeth. She then concentrated her chakra into her hands. They began to form two lion images.

" **Twin Lion Step!** "she cried

SHe then began to strike at Pain. Pain dodged them with ease.

After a few minutes she finally was able to hit him

" _Now's my chance!"_ she thought as she found an opening and ran to Naruto

Just as she was about to break the rods Pain thrust his hand out

Hinata was sent flying nd crashed into the ground

"HInata!"cried Naruto

Hinata slowly crawled to Naruto although she was in agony

Naruto's face looked as if he was in agony too,seeing Hinata in so much pain

She finally reached him and grabbed one of the metal rods on Naruto

Pain looked down at her

He raised his hand and began to levitate Hinata

He threw her a few feet away

Pain walked towards where she was

He then summoned a black metal rod from his hand. He raised it to stab her

Naruto could only watch

As Pain brought the rod down a flock of crows came down from the sky

He looked up and the crows engulfed him. As he waved them off some of the other crows began to surround Hinata

They then flew carrying her with them back to safety at the village

" **Almighty Push!"** cried pain shooting a powerful wave making the crows go back

The crows then began to form a person

"Who is..."began Naruto

The bird then finished forming and the person who came from the crows was Itachi Uchiha

Naruto's eyes widened with shock

Itachi turned to Naruto

"It's been a while...Naruto."

Naruto still laid there speechless

Pain then thought," _Itachi Uchiha_."

With one move Itachi then broke all the rods off of Naruto's body

"Naruto I don't have time to explain but you need to..."he began

Itachi then looked down to see Naruto's fist rammed into his stomach

He coughed up a little blood and went flying

He then back flipped and landed on the floor

Naruto then took a combat stance

" _Damn,I knew this would happen._ "thought Itachi

"So looks like you were in on the attack too!"cried Naruto

"No Naruto I didn't have anything to do with the village being destroyed!"cried Itachi

"Don't give me that crap!"

"It is true. He had no part in it."said Pain

"Listen Naruto I don't want to fight you. I've come to..."

"I don't care what you came here for! I'm going to destroy the Akatsuki here and now! **Shadow clone jutsu!** "cried Naruto

Multiple clones came at Itachi and Pain

As they were fighting them off Naruto had one clone sit down and meditate and gather nature energy

After about 1 minute, that clone disappeared and the real naruto's eyes changed to be toad like eyes which were yellow with red marks

" _He's become a sage?_ " thought Itachi as he finished off the last clone

Naruto lunged t Itachi threw a kick. Itachi moved out of the way but suddenly Itachi felt an invisible force which blew him back causing him to crash into the floor.

" _His kick was so strong...that it still blew me back after I dodged it_."he thought

Pain then came at Naruto. He threw a punch but Naruto easily dodged it and threw a kick

Pain blocked the kick but he still went flying due to its then flipped himself and landed on the ground

Itachi then lunged at as Naruto was about to strike him Itachi activated the Mangekyo Sharingan

Naruto was trapped in a genjutsu where they were floating in a red sky

"Naruto I didn't come here to fight. I came to talk to you."said Itachi

Naruto was silent for a minute

"Fine..."he said

Itachi then explained everything that had happened to him. From betraying the Akatsuki to his adventures in the Feudal Era.

"Hmph. Yeah sure. And I went to land of drems."

"Let me finish. Kakashi is there also and even Sasuke."

Naruto had a shocked expression

"Oh please!Kakashi sensei hasn't been around for 2 months!Do you expect me to believe that?You must have done something to him!As for Sasuke,you better not touch him!"cried Naruto

After hearing this Itachi couldn't help but smile.

" _It seems you have found yourself good friends little brother."_ he thought

"I don't expect you to believe me but you have no choice but to trust me."he said

"And why is that?"

"You have to if you ever want to see Kakashi or Sasuke again."

Naruto was silent for a few minutes

"Okay but don't think I trust you. I'll be in my guard."

Itachi undid the illusion ad they were back in reality facing Pain

"First we must take care of Pain."said Itachi

"Right."said Naruto

They lunged at Pain

Itachi weaved signs

" **Fire ball jutsu!** "he thought

He shot a large ball of fire

" **Almighty Push!** "cried Pain as he released a powerful wave causing an explosion

With smoke covering Pain's sight Naruto summoned some clones to fight

But suddenly Pain began to destroy them even through the smoke

The smoke then cleared

Pain then used the universal pull and pulled Naruto

Just as Naruto was about to be stabbed Itachi summoned his Susano'o hand and protected Naruto. He then hit pain with it sending him flying

"What was that?"asked Naruto

"That was a hand from my Susano'o"said Itachi

"Well either way ...thanks."

Pain stood up

"Naruto we need to end this now."said Itachi

"Yeah I got an idea."said Naruto Naruto quickly shared his plan

Itachi and Naruto lunged at Pain again but after a few feet they both leaped in the air

Naruto then summoned a clone and prepared a Rasengan

"Now Itachi!"cried Naruto

Itachi summoned his Susano'o hand flung Naruto at high speed

Pain then released an almighty push which collided with Naruto's Rasengan. Naruto overpowered pain and the rasengan pierced his body killing him

"Nice work Naruto."said Itachi running towards Naruto

Naruto took out pain's chakra then used Sage mode and one of the chakra receptors to find Nagato

Back in the Feudal Era Nagato gasped

" _That brat found me using Sage Mode!_ "

Naruto opened his eyes

"I found the true Pain but he's in a place I don't recognize."

Naruto began to describe the scenery of the world

Itachi's eyes widened

" _So Nagato was able to control them in the Feudal Era._ "he thought

"Naruto we need to go now! He's in the world I traveled to! But first we must go to the village to retrieve Sakura."said Itachi

"Gotcha."said Naruto

They then hurried to the village

When thy got there Itachi quickly hid himself

When Naruto entered,the whole village greeted him with cheers

People began to hug him and thank him

Sakura then came to him

"You're just so reckless you idiot!""she cried punching him across the head

When she was about to to fall down she caught him and hugged him

"Thank you..."she said

After a few minutes Naruto spoke up

"Sakura we need to go someplace quick. There's something important I need to tell you."said Naruto

They then went to the place Itachi was hidden

"Come on out!"cried Naruto Itachi emerged from the wall

"Itachi!"cried Sakura

She then was about to strike him until Naruto got in front of her

"No Sakura you don't understand!"cried Naruto. He then explained to her everything what Itachi told her.

"And you really believe him?"asked Sakura

He knows where Sasuke and Kakashi sensei is. Plus when I tried to find the real Pain I saw he was in some other world. The world Itachi traveled too. I'm not sure either but we may not get another chance."

Sakura thought

"Fine,I'm you better be right about this."

"What about me?"asked a voice

They turned to see Sai there with Yamato

"How long were you guys there?"asked Naruto surprised

"Long enough to hear everything.I'm coming too."said Sai

Yamato turned to Itachi

"I should have you under arrest for your crimes but I have no choice."said Yamato

Sai came forward

"Please let me join you. Kakashi is my comrade too."

"We would but I have only two anbu seals for us to be summoned."said Itachi

"Let me see."

Itachi then gave him one of the seals

Sai made some hand signs and instantly another seal appeared

"Amazing..."said Itachi

"I am a member of the Foundation after all."said Sai smiling

Naruto,Sakua,and Sai put the seals on

"I would join you but I need to help Lady Tsunade with the damages of the village. I'll let her know about what careful all of you."said Yamato

He turned to Itachi

"Let's make things clear. I don't know if you're leading them to a trap. The only reason I'm letting them go is because I know they can take care of if you harm them in any way I will kill you."

Itachi nodded yes

"Alright let's get a move on!"cried Naruto

Itachi Smiled and pressed the seal. The others did the same

It began to glow and then they all disappeared


	27. Rescue Mission

Chapter 27

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes after passing out. He found he was near a camp fire and covered in a blanket. He slowlly lifted his body up

"So you're awake."said a voice

he turned to see a woman in a white kimono with red pants and a bow and arrows

"My name is Kikyo. I found you passed out in the middle of the forest."

"Uh... you for treating me. My name is Kakashi Hatake."said Kakashi

Kakashi suddenly remembered what happened to Inuyasha and the others

And quickly got up

"What's the matter?"asked Kikyo

"My comrades are in trouble. I need to summon some help."

He then saw his anbu seal glowing.

" _Right on time."_ he thought

He tapped the anbu seal

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and out came Itachi,Naruto,Sakura,and Sai

Naruto then looked at Kakashi

"Kakashi Sensei!"cried Naruto and Sakura as he ran to him

"I can't believe it! "cried Naruto

"Yeah. Everyone in the village went crazy looking for you!"cried Sakura

"Alright you two calm down."

Kakashi turned to Sai

"I see you brought Sai with you. Itachi I thought you only had two seals?"

"Sai made a copy of one of them."said Itachi

"Well anyways..."began Kakashi until he heard the sound of an arrow being pulled

He turned to see Kikyo holding an arrow towards them

"Not one of you move. I don't know what's going on here but you better explain."she said

"Hey ladywhat's your problem?"asked Naruto

"Naruto calm down.I apologize for this. It must be a lot to take in."said Kakashi

They all then sat down and Itachi and Kakashi explained all that they could to Kikyo,Naruto,Sakura,and Sai

"So the Akatsuki are behind this."said Naruto

"And you said Orochimaru is here too?"asked Sakura

"Yes. And as I said before Sasuke is here."said Itachi

"But Kakashi sensei how come you were gone for so long?asked Naruto

"SO long?I was gone for about a week."

"A week?You've been gone for 2 months!"cried Sakura

"It is true."said Sai

"What?"asked Kakashi

"It seems the time in your world and this one is completely different."said Kikyo

Itachi then looked around

"Where is Inuyasha,Kagome,and the others?"

Kakashi was silent

"They were taken by Madara and Sasuke."he then said

This shocked everyone

"What?"asked Itachi

"Then that would mean Sasuke is working with the Akatsuki."said Sai

Hearing this got Naruto angry

He then grabbed Itachi by his shirt

"This is all your fault!It's because of you Akatsuki guys that Sasuke is involved in this!"he cried

"Naruto calm down..."said Kakashi

" 's right.I never expected Sasuke to join them. I didn't even know he went to Orochimaru.I was in charge of spying on the Akatsuki in order to keep the leaf village safe."said Itachi

"What?"asked Naruto letting go of Itachi

Itachi then explained how he ended up spying on the Akatsuki. From the reason of slaughtering the clan up until now

"You did all this for the village and Sasuke?"asked Sakura

"Yes but don't let the village find out about this. You mustn't let the Uchiha name be tarnished."said Itachi

"How do I know you're not making this up?"asked Naruto

"He isn't. I tested him by using a confession death seal.A seal that forces the victim to tell the truth and if that victim lies he or she dies"said Kakashi

Naruto became quiet

"Fine but I still don't trust you."he said

"So what do we do now?"asked Sakura

"Well we have to save them but how in the world are we going to find them?"asked Itachi

Kikyo stepped forward

"I may have an idea."said Kikyo

In a dark valley stood Naraku's castle. It was dark and menacing. Right at the entrance stood the Akatsuki. Madara,Nagato,Sasori,Zetsu and Sasuke were there. And there greetng them was Naraku

"Hello. I am Naraku. Orochimaru was the one that wanted me to lead you here."he said smiling evily

"Yes. I'm demons that led us here told where is Orochimaru?"asked Madara

They went into the castle

After walking for a few minutes they found Orochimaru emerging from the shadows with Kabuto

"It's been a while my fellow Akatsuki members."said Orochimaru

"Orochimaru. It seems you failed to capture Itachi. He must have given you quite a fight."said Madara

"Of course. He gave me much more of a fight than Zetsu."

"You..."began the dark half of Zetsu. They then stepped forward

"No need for that. Let's join forces again but this time with Naraku over here."said Orochimaru

Madara then thought about the advantages. How abase here would be necessary if they were going to stay in this world for a while

"I agree."said Madara

"Hmmm I don't know if it would be wise to join forces with you. You look like a master manipulator and there is no way I wil be somone's pawn."said Naraku

"Then maybe this will make you reconsider."said Madara

He then used Kamui and transported the unconscious Inuyasha gang to the floor

Naraku had surprised look on his face and then smiled

"Impressive. Heh heh heh. It looks like you convinced me. Now then let's but these brats in the dungeon."

Some of Naraku's demons then carried all of them and put them in the dungeon

After a few hurs they woke up

"Uh..where are we?"asked SHippo

Kagome looked around the place

"Guys we're in Naraku's castle!"she cried

"Danm...so that Madar guy works with Naraku."said Inuyasha

He then tired to slash the bars but there was a seal there causing it to have no effect

"It has a seal on it."said Sango

"Damn."said Miroku

"Come on guys we can figure a way out of this."said Kagome

" _Kagome."_ said a voice in here head

Kagome was startled by it but the voice wasfamiliar

"Kikyo?"she asked

Inuyasha turned

"What...Kikyo?"he askd

"I'm hearing Kikyo's voice in my head

"Yeah you kinda sound like your crazy Kagome."said Shippo

"I mean we're communicating!"

" _Kagome listen,where are you?"_ asked Kikyo

"We're in Naraku's castle but we don't know where in Japan it is."

" _Don't worry my soul collectors will lead us to you._ "

"Wait who's we?"

" _You companions from another world are here with me_."

"Really?Guys Itachi and Kakashi are there with her."

"Alright!"cried Inuyasha

"Then Itachi must have gotten some allies from his world."said Miroku smiling

Back to where Itachi,Kakashi,and the others were at in the forest,they began to prepare

"Alright Team 7 our new mission is to rescue our new comrades and will be an A rank mission."said Kakashi

"Yeah!"said Naruto

"But first..."began Itachi

He and Kakashi smiled and exchanged looks

They then made a hand a puff of smoke Itachi and Kakashi were suddenly back in theri Anbu Black Ops uniform

"You guys were members of the Anbu Black ops?"asked Naruto

"Yes. Their quite legendary."said Sai smiling

"This is quite nostalgic don't you think?asked Kakashi

"Yes. Now it's the return of the Anbu Black ops of the Hidden Leaf Village."said Itachi


	28. Return of the dead

Chapter 28

That night Itachi,Naruto,Sakura,Sai,Kakashi,and Kikyo had made it to Naraku's castle through the help of Kikyo's soul collectors.

They split into two teams. Itachi and Kakashi were in one while Naruto, Sakura,Sai,and Kikyo were in another

"Alright we'll split up and cover more ground. You 4 will go look for Inuyasha,Kagome,and the others while Itachi and I will go after Madara."said Kakashi

"How do you know he's here?"asked Naruto

"Since Kikyo was able to contact Kagome and get the location of this place it's pretty clear that Madara is working with this Naraku since Madara kidnapped them."

"So how do we know who they are?"asked Sai

"I already know who they are."said Kikyo

"And how you find them is under my jurisdiction ."said Kakashi

Kakashi then cut his finger and weaved some hand signs

" **Summoning Jutsu!** " he cried

In a puff of smoke the little ninja dog Pakkun appeared

"Hey it's Pakkun!"cried Naruto

"Interesting. You are able to summon animals to help you."said Kikyo

"Heh I'm not just another animal."said Pakkun

Hearing him talk made Kikyo surprised a little bit

She then chuckled

"A talking dog. Surprisingly that's not the strangest thing I've ever encountered."

Kakashi turned to Itachi

"Itachi do you have anything that belongs to the others in order for Pakkun to obtain a scent?"

Itachi then looked in his pockets. He then found a long piece of silver hair belonging to Inuyasha

"I think this belongs to Inuyasha. You know how his long hair sheds."said Itachi smiling making Kikyo laugh

Pakkun sniffed it.

"Okay got it!"he cried

As they went Itachi called out to Naruto,Sakura,Kikyo,and Sai

"If you're still confused about who Inuyasha is,just look for a guy with cat looking ears and a big mouth!"

Kikyo smiled

"He's right about that."she said

They then ran into the darkness

"Well we better get a move on."said Kakashi

"Yeah."

Itachi and Kakashi put their anbu masks on and hid themselves in the darkness

They went past demons and other creatures. They scanned different parts of the castle until they were in an open area in the castle

"We searched this castle high and would be easier if we were sensory type ninja."said Kakashi

"Indeed. Even my Sharingan can't seem to see any chakra flow."said Itachi

"Heh heh heh. Then you must be looking at the wrong places.'said a voice

Itachi and Kakashi turned to see Madara Uchiha

"Madara!"cried Itachi

"It's been a while Itachi."

And from the entrance Naraku,Kagura,and Kanna emerged

"Heh heh heh."Naraku chuckled

Kakashi glanced at him

"Then you must be the famous Naraku I keep hearing about."he said

"Indeed I am. And this is Kagura and Kanna. My incarnation."

The two women stepped forward

Kakashi looked at Kanna

" _Her eyes look so dark and empty._ "

"And it seems you have forgotten us."said another voice

Emerging from wall was Orochimaru with his evil smile an along side him was Kabuto Yakushi

Kakashi narrowed his eyes

"Somehow I knew you would be here Orochimaru. And it seems you've brought your watch dog with you."he said

"Long time no see Kakashi."said Kabuto

"Now I would hate to interrupt this reunion but I believe you two are trespassing."said Orochimaru

"Yes. You also have more with you don't you? I watched you all outside while I hid myself. I don't know how you've done it with your Sharingan Kakashi but you've brought some allies from the Leaf Village. One of them is Naruto Uzumaki."said Madara

"Is that so? Things are getting interesting aren't they?"said Orochimaru smiling

"I think we should stop this conversation and get to business shall we?Kagura,Kanna,kill them."said Naraku

Kagura raised her fan

"Take this!"she cried as she shot wind blades at Itachi

Itachi maneuvered around the wind blades

Kanna raised her mirror and a glass demon emerged from it

Kakashi summoned a lighting blade and came at it

But suddenly the glass demon raisedits hand and created a lighting blade too

"What?"said Kakashi

The glass demon then thrust its hand at Kakashi but he moved out of the way

Kakashi then leaped onto its arm and ran across it to its chest

Kakshi then thrust his lightining blade into the chest of the glass demon destroying it

Cracks then began to appear on Kanna's face

Itachi then called out"Kakashi we need to finsh them quickly!"

"On it!"

They then appeared behind Kagura and Kanna

" **Mangekyo Sharingan!** "they cried

SUddenly Kagura and Kann fell to the floor unconscious now being haunted by illusions

Naraku saw this

"Impressive" he said

Itachi and Kakashi turned to Madara,Orochimaru,and Kabuto

"Now are you three going to come quietly or are we going to have to force you?asked Kakashi

Orochimru then smiled

"Don't misunderstand. We aren't going to fight you. In fact we have other shinobi who are wiling to."he said

Kabuto then made some hand signs

" **Ninja Art: Summoning Reanmation!** "he cried

Two coffins then burst from the floor

Itachi and Kakshi were surprised

"Since when did he know ho to use that jutsu?"asked Kakashi

The coffins slowly opened and what Kakashi and Itachi saw made them speechless with shock. They couldn't believe the bodies that were presented to them.

The bodies of the dead ninja who were going to be sent to kill Itachi and Kakashi were the bodies of Shisui Uchiha and The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze


	29. The kind of man Itachi is

Chapter 29

Itachi and Kakashi were sweating. Out of all the people that could be brought back Orochimaru and Kabuto had to bring back **them**

Minato and Shisui walked out of the coffins as they opened their eyes

Shisui turned to Itachi

"Itachi."said Shisui

"Shisui..."said Itachi in a shocked but sad tone

"Minato sensei."said Kakashi

"Kakashi."said Minato

"Well this is a heart warming reunion isn't it?"asked Orochimaru

"Orochimaru you devil..."said Kakashi turning to Orochimaru

Kabuto then said"You have no idea how long it took us to obtain these bodies. During the early stages of Operation: Destruction of the Hidden Leaf Village,Lord Orochimaru and I secretly entered the tombs of the Hokages. He then used a technique to cut the stomach of the reaper in order for the Fourth Hokage's soul to be brought back."

Shisui turned to Kabuto

"But how did you summon me?I completely erased my body from existence."said Shisui

"That was probably the most difficult days of scouring the village we came upon a tiny hair sample. Your hair sample. We then used it to be the basis of reforming your whole body."

Itachi and Kakashi narrowed their eyes

"You defiled the bodies of the fallen. You show no respect for the dead."said Itachi

"Heh heh heh. The way I picture the dead is different than how others would view it. When one is dead all their knowledge and power fade into nothingness and will be gone. That's why I plan to find the secrets of the world and will ultimately find the answer to achieve true immortality."said Orochimaru

"Now then Orochimaru don't you think it's time for their battle to start?"asked Naraku smiling

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto

"Go after the nine tails brat and his companions. I'll catch up to you later."

As Kabuto was about to leave Orochimaru said,"Oh and take Sasuke with you."

Hearing this Itachi lunged at Kabuto with his anbu sword

Suddenly Shisui appeared in front of Kabuto and blocked it with his short blade letting Kabuto get away

They then both jumped back

"I hope you have pleasurable time."said Naraku as he took Kagura and Kanna's unconscious bodies and walked out

Madara sunk under the floor and orochimaru went through thewall in asnake fashion

"itachi I don't have control over my body. But just know that I'm sorry it ha to be this way."said Shisui

"I'm sorry as well."said Itachi

"You two,please stop us no matter what it takes."said Minato

With that said they all lunged at each other beginning their epic fight

...

Meanwhile Naruto,Sakura,Sai,Kikyo,and Pakkun were racing down the corridors

"How long until we find them?"asked Kikyo

"We should find them right about now!"cried Pakkun

They then entered the dungeon where Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala were trapped in

The 6 of them turned to meet their rescuers

"Kikyo!"cried Inuyasha seeing her

"Hello 's been a while."she said

She then concentrated her spiritual power and destroyed the seal

The 6 of them went out of the cell

"We're so glad that you came."said Kagome

The 6 then noticed Naruto, Sakura,Sai,and Pakkun

"Who're you guys?"asked Inuyasha

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki,and this is Sakura,Sai,and Pakkun."said Naruto

"Are you Itachi's allies?"asked Miroku

"More or less."said Sakura

"How did you find us in the castle?"asked Sango

"Pakkun ,our fellow ninja here, led us."said Sai

Pakkun stepped forward

"You telling me this little dog is a ninja?"asked Inuyasha

"Just like all of us."said Sakura

"Sorry I don't buy it."

Pakkun went up to Inuyasha

"Who you calling little you cat eared freak?"he asked

This shocking the others

"It can talk?"asked Kagome

"Yeah I can talk."

"And did you just call me a at eared freak?"asked Inuyasha menacingly and punched him across the head

Pakkun the bit his hand hard

"Aghhh! You're going to regret that you little..."

"Inuyasha sit."said Kagome

Iuyasha was slammed into the floor

"Just like Itachi said. Inuyasha would be the guy with cat ears and a big mouth."said Sakura

The others began to laugh

"Is that what Itachi said?I'll kill him!"cried Inuyasha getting up

"How did I get myself stuck with teenagers."said Pakkun to himself

"Well we should get out of here."said Kagome

As they headed out the door way then closed up

"What?"asked Sango

"We're trapped in!"cried Miroku

Naruto tried pushing it but it wouldn't budge

"It's no use. This door has a seal on it."said Kikyo

"Heh..nothing I can't break. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "cried Naruto

A clone appeared shocking the others

"He can makecopies of himself?"asked Inuyasha

"You guys haven't seen anything."Naruto continued to say

Naruto out his hand up. He and the clone began to form the rasengan

" **Rasengan!** "he cried smashing it to the door causing an explosion

Rocks began to fall from the ceiling

When the smoke cleared the door was unaffeted

"It didn't even make scratch."said Sango

"Damn. I guess I have to use the giant rasengan."

As he as about to make it Sakura went in and punched Naruto hard sending him flying and hitting the floor

"YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THAT THE CEILING WAS COLLAPSING FROM THE FIRST RASENGAN?THE WHOLE THING WILL COME CRASHING DOWN IF YOU FIRE ANOTHER ONE!"cried Sakura

She looked so terrifying that Shippo hid behind Kagome and everyone had sweat drops from their heads

Suddenly from the other side of the dungeon a hidden door appeared

"Another entrance emerged."said Sai

"Well then let's go."said Naruto

Sakura grabbed his arm

"Don't be so reckless! It could be a trap."she said

"Well we're already trapped in here so what do we have to lose?"asked Inuyasha

With that said they all went through the passage which led them to a very large room with a large open space just like the room Itachi and Kakashi are in.

"I'm so happy you all can make it."said a voice

Kabuto Yakushi emerged

"Who the hell are you?"asked Inuyasha

"Kabuto..."said Sakura

"What're you doing here?"asked Naruto

"Nice to see you again Naruto. And I see Sakura and Sai re with you. This is quite nostalgic."

"Cut the crap! Now tell us where's Sasuke?"

"Are you still on about that? You just don't give up do you? Like I said before Sasuke came to us out of his own accord. He has no interest in coming back to the is it so hard for you to understand that?"

"And like I said before, all you understand is cold logic!"cried Sakura

Kabuto chuckled

" It seems you're not going to listen to me. So I guess the only person you'll listen to is him."

Standing on a balcony overlooking all of them was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke!"cried Naruto and Sakura

"It's Itachi's brother!"cried Kagome

Sasuke leaped from that point and landed on the ground

"Naruto,Sakura. What're you doing here,in this world?"he asked

"We've come to get you back!"cried Naruto

" I told you if you had so much time on your hands shouldn't you use that time to train instead of chasing me around?You want to become Hokage don't you?"

"And I told you a person who can't save one fried isn't worthy to become Hokage. And just so you know I have become stronger. A lot stronger."

"Well then...why don't you show me?"

Sasuke lunged at Naruto with great speed with his sword pulled out Naruto quickly blocked it with a kunai.

"Chidori stream."he said releasin electricity from his boy but Naruto avoided it

Naruto summoned shadow clones which began to attack sasuke

Sasuke began easily fighting them of

As he did this Naruto charged up a rasengan just as Sasukedestroyed the last clone

He thrust it at sasuke but he easilydodged it and stabbed Naruto in the stomach

"Naruto!"credSakura

Suddenly Naruto'sbody turnedito smoke

" _A shadow clone?_ "thought Sasuke

Naruto appeared behind him and punched Sasuke but suddenly Sasuke caught his fist

Sasuke then electrocuted Naruto sending him flying and hitting the floor

Naruto got up

"Come now Naruto. Is that all you got?I know you're not fighting me seriously. it would be a shame to kill you easily."

Naruto then smiled

"You got me. I just wanted to see how strong you were."he said

Naruto and Sasuke were about to lunge eachother untilSakra got into between

"Stop it both of you! Sasuke why won't you come back to the village. We've all been worried about you!"she cried

Sasuke looked at her

"I don't care. None of you are my concern."

"Hey pal!Are you really gonna talk like that towards her?"asked Inuyasha

"They're your friends. Do feel anything for them at all?"asked Kagome

Sasuke turned to her. He then showed his Sharingan

"The only thing I have in me is hatred for my brother."he said

Everyone gasped at this

"I've devoted my entire life to see him dead at my feet.I won't let anybody stand in my way."

"How can you hate Itachi thismuch?"asked Sango

Sasuke closed his eyes

"Let me show you all the kind of man Itachi is."

Sasuke then opened his eyes and cast a genjustu

The scene changed. They were all out side. It was themost distinguishing feature were all the dead bodies and destruction.

"Where are we?"asked Inuyasha

"This is only an illusion but this was my home."said Sasuke

"What...happened here?"asked Kagome

"Itachi slaughtered them all."

Suddenly they saw a little Sasuke running towards the exit.

"Is that...you Sasuke?asked Sakura remembering how he looked like when they were kids

"Yes."he replied

A younger Itachi appeared right in front of him

"It's Itachi!"cried Shippo

"This can't be...This isn't you big brother."said the young Sasuke

"I have acted like the older brother you desired for one reason,I wanted to see how powerful you were.I needed to find a worthy opponent to test the limits of my abilities. You have that unique potential. Now you hate me and have the desire to defeat me which is exactly why I'm going to let you live.

Everyone especially Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and even Kilala were shocked. How could Itachi be like this?He was so kind and was no way he could do this.

As if knowing what everyone was thinking Sango whispered"Remember guys,he was just acting to protect Sasuke."

"Well he's one good actor."said Inuyasha

"You said it."agreed Naruto

Everyone had sweat running down the side of their faces

"Don't you see? It's all for my own sake. Like me you are one of the few people who are able to use the Mangekyo Sharingan. But there's a must kill your closest friend."

Hearing this Naruto clenched his fists in anger

He gritted his teeth

"Naruto calm what Itachi told us about what really happened."said Sakura

"I don't care!Because of him Sasuke tried to kill me. Because of him he's like this."

The young Itachi took a step forward causing the young Sasuke to step back i fear

Itachi turned his back to him.

"Foolish little brother. By all means flee,run and cling to your wretched life. As you live,hate me,despise me. Then, when you have the same eyes as mine, come find me."he continued as he tuned his head revealing the Mangekyo Sharigan

Itachi then disappeared into the night

At that moment everyone was back in the castle

Sasuke turned to the others with his eyes closed

"Do you all see the kind of man Itachi is?Do you all understand...my hatred?"

Sasuke then opened hrevealing his Sharingan eyes preparing to fight


	30. Memories in battle part 1

Chapter 30

Dark and painful memories. That was going through Itachi's and Kakashi's minds

Itachi was locked in combat with his best friend who he thought of as a brother

And Kakashi was fighting his beloved sensei

Itachi and Shisui were in the air clashing fists.

They both then landed back on the floor

Kakashi dodged an attack from Minato and skidded across the floor.

Now back to back Itachi and Kakashi faced them

"They're as fast as ever."said Itachi

"Yeah. No wonder they've made legendary names for themselves."replied Kakashi

Suddenly Shisui and Minato disappeared in a blur and reappeared above Itachi and Kakashi and brought their attacks down on them

There was then a huge explosion

When the smoke cleared Shisui and Minato found that Itachi ad Kakashi were now a few feet away

Shisui unsheatherd his short sword

"Uchiha Style:Halo Dance!"he cried

His body began to change in a blur and as he did this waves of fire began to come out of his sword and at Itachi

Itachi made a furry of hand signs

" _Water style:Water Wall!_ "he thought and shot a wall of water from his mouth blocking the fire waves

Shisui then appeared behind him and punched Itachi in the stomach causing him to cough up saliva and g flying. He the flipped himself and landed on the ground

"Itachi you need to fight me seriously. If you keep this up you will die and I don't want that on my conscious."said Shisui

Itachi raised himself up

" Alright. Come on."said Itachi

Meanwhile Kakashi and Minato were fighting on the other side of the room

Kakashi made his hand glow with electricity

He then thrust it out. Out of his hand came a beast made of lightning which lunged at Minato

Minato teleported out of the way and threw some kunai at Kakashi

Kakashi dodged them but then he saw the Flying Raijin seal on them

"Damn it."he said as Minato then appeared where the kunai landed which was only a few inches from Kakashi

"Rasengan!"cried Minato as he immediately made it and thrust it into Kakashi. Kakashi's body then turned into a log

" _A substitution jutsu?Well done Kakashi."_ he thought

The real Kakashi then emerged seeing an opening and lunged with a lighting blade but just before he could Minato teleported right behind him with another Rasengan

"KAKASHI i'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Kakashi turned and at the last moment he thrust his lighting blade into the Rasengan causing a huge explosion.

Kakashi and Minato went flying and crashed into both sides of the wall.

Kakashi who was bleeding on his head came out of the wall.

Minato then came out as well

"Kakashi the Flying Raijin seal doesn't go away."said Minato

"Yes but when did you plant it..."

Suddenly Kakashi remembered. Many years ago he was training with Minato with his two team mates Rin and Obito. He remembered as he fought his sensei he had planted the seal on his back and because of that he was able to defeat Kakashi by teleporting behind him.

"So it was from that day was it?When we were doing the training with the bells."

"Yeah."said Minato with a sad smile

Suddenly Minato's eyes widened feeling his loss of body control again

He made some hand signs

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb!"

Minato shot balls of fire at Kakashi

Kakashi then maneuvered around them as he went towards Minato

Kakashi took out a kunai and slashed at Minato but Minato blocked it with

his own knife

As their blades pressed against each other Minato asked,"How's Naruto doing?Have you taught him well? "

Kakashi then looked surprised

"How did you know I was his sensei?"

"I put my own chakra in him when I sealed the nine tails in of me was able to see whatever he saw."

Kakashi was then silent for a minute

"He's grown to become a very powerful shinobi. I'm happy to have become his teacher."

"I'm glad he has you. Especially with what happened to Jiraiya sensei."

Kakashi was silent. He remembered when he heard the news of Jiraiya's death

"Fortunately,Naruto used the pain from losing Jiraiya and turned it to strength."

Minato then smiled

"That's my boy."

Meanwhile back to where the others were, Sasuke was now having a stare down with them

"I'll ask you all one more time. Where is Itachi?"he asked

"Like hell we'll tell you!"cried Inuyasha

Sasuke narrowed his eyes

He then made a flurry of hand signs

"Fire Style:Dragon Flame Jutsu!"he cried

He then shot a giant ball of fire with the face of Dragon

"It's a dragon!"cried Shippo

"Get out of the way!"cried Inuyasha

They moved out of the way causing it to crash into the wall

The wall had flames on it now

"Sasuke how about you deal with Naruto. I'll take care of the others."said Kabuto smiling

He then ran and jumped over Naruto

He lunged towards the others

"Here he comes!"cried Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga

The others got ready

Kabuto went for Inuyasha first.

Inuyasha swung his sword

Kabuto dodged it

Inuyasha kept swinging and Kbuto kept evading it.

On Inuyasha's final swing Kabuto dodged it by bending his back(matrix)

Seeing an opening Kabuto made his hand glow with chakra. He then did a palm strike o Inuyasha's arm which was holding Tetsusaiga

Suddenly Inuyasha's arm hung down with his sword on the ground

"I can't move my arm."he said

Kabuto smiled

He was about to do another strike until Sakura jumped in the way

She threw a punch but Kabuto back flipped out of the way

"You alright?"asked Sakura

"Yeah."said Inuyasha

"Careful. He's a medical ninja. Which means he knows how to alter the body and render the limbs useless."

"That's right. So it's best not to underestimate me."said Kabuto smiling

He began to do some hand signs

"Striking Shadow Snake!"he cried

Multiple snakes were shot out of his arms at them

"I'll handle Tunnel!"cried Miroku

All the snakes were the sucked in

"It's wise not to underestimate us either."he said

Naruto and Sasuke were having a battle of their own

Their knives and swords were pressed against eachother

"Sasuke don't you see?Orochimaru just wants to wear your body like a new set of clothes!"cried Naruto

"I don't care. As long as I get my vengeance he can take my body."

They both then jumped back

"Nothing will stand in the way of my revenge. Not even you Naruto."

Kabuto then back flipped to avoid Sango's Hirakoitsu and landed right next to Sasuke

"Sasuke do't you think we should be getting serious?"asked Kabuto

Sasuke then activated his curse mark

Black markings began to cover his face

"What are those markings?They just came out of nowhere."said Kagome

"That's Orochimaru's curse gives the user power but as an expense the user becomes bound to the one who gave it. Their freedom is lost."said Pakkun

"Hmph. As long as I have power I don't need then...what will you do Naruto?"asked Sasuke

Naruto closed his eyes

"I don't care what you say Sasuke. I won't let Orochimaru have you no matter what it takes!"he cried

He opened his eyes which were the eyes of a toad

"What's with his eyes?"asked Inuyasha

"Beats me."said Kagome

Kabuto looked surprised and then smiled

"Well well...You've become a sage haven't you Naruto?I never knew you had it in you."he said

Sakura also looked surprised

" _I've heard that Jiraiya was a sage but to think Naruto is one too. He really has become strong._ "she thought

"I see. Well then come at me Naruto!"cried Sasuke

He lunged at Naruto and Naruto did the same

Naruto threw a punch but Sasuke dodged it

But suddenly Sasuke still felt the force of the punch and went flying

He then back flipped and landed o the ground

"Hold on! I thought he dodged the punch."said Inuyasha

"These are one of the abilities of Sage mode. It makes the user so powerful that even if they miss the enemy with their attack the force will still cause a shock wave and hit that enemy."said Pakkun

"You know for a little dog you sure know a lot about this stuff."

"Who're you calling little?"asked Pakkun angrily and biting Inuyasha

"Agh!You mangy..."

As Iuyasha and Pakkun were having a little scuffle things were heating up in Naruto and Sasuke's fight.

Sasuke bit his finger and performed some hand signs

"Summoing jutsu!"he cried putting his hand to the floor

In a large puff of smoke two giant snakes appeared

"Oh my."said Miroku

"Those are the most giant snakes I ever saw!"cried Kagome

Naruto summoned two clones

They then formed two large rasengans

"Sage Art:Massive Rasengan!"the clones cried

They then leaped and rammed the rasengans into the snakes and killed them causing the explosion

"He got em!"cried Sango

Sasuke gritted his teeth

Naruto was sweating and suddenly this sage eyes disappeared

" _I see...There's a time limit."_ thought Sasuke

Sasuke then went at Naruto at great then kicked Naruto sending him flying

He then reappeared in front of him while in the air

Naruto threw a punch but Sasuke dodged it

Sasuke then powered up his chidori and tried to stab Naruto

But Naruto went back causing Sasuke to miss him

" _As long as I keep my distance from his chidori I can..._ "thought Naruto

Suddenly Sasuke changed his chakra nature. A spear of lighting came from his hand and stabbed Naruto in the chest

Everyone was shocked at seeing this

Naruto was nailed to the wall by the chidori spear

Sasuke who was now on the floor walked towards Naruto drivig the spear more into his chest

"Naruto!"cried Sasuke

"This isn't good."said Miroku

At that instat Sai got out a scroll and quickly painted ink tigers which came to life and sprung at Sasuke

"The paintings came to life."said Kikyo

Sasuke jumped out of the way causing him to release Naruto

Naruto fell to the ground now laying on his stomach

"Nice job Sasuke."said Kabuto

"Sasuke how could you?!"cried Sakura

"Like I said before I won't let anyone stand in the way of my if it's you guys."said Sasuke

"You bastard!"cried Inuyasha raising Tetsusaiga

"Wait Inuyasha!What's happening to Naruto?"asked Miroku

They saw a red chakra coming out of Naruto

Naruto slowly rose but he stood on his feet and hands as if he was an animal

His eyes were red and his teeth were sharp

The red chakra then took the shape of a fox on Naruto giving him chakra claws,hands,and feet. And to top it all off he had a chakra tail

"What is this ominous aura?"asked Kikyo

"So you feel it too Lady Kikyo?"asked Miroku

"What's going on?What happened to him?"asked Inuyasha

"He's a jinchuriki. In our world they are the hosts of tailed beasts with great power."explained Pakkun

"Wait a second Itachi told us about this earlier."said Sango

"There are 9 tailed beasts Naruto is the jinchuriki of the Nine tailed Fox."

"This is bad. If this keeps up Naruto will become more unstable."said Sakura

Sasuke saw this

" _It was just like that time in the Final Valley."_ he thought

Kabuto turned to see Naruto

"Heh looks like he's finally brought that form out

"RAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"Naruto roared

He then shot his chakra hand out

Sasuke jumped to dodge it but suddenly the chakra hand followed him

It began to chase Sasuke all over until suddenly another hand shot out of Naruto's back surprising Sasuke. The other hand then grabbed his foot and threw him across the room. Sasuke crashed into the wall

Kabuto then made a hand sign causing Snakes to wwrap around Naruto. At an instant Naruto destroyed the snakes

He then lunged at Kabuto with great speed and hit him with a powerful strike shattering his ribs

Kabuto coughed up blood and was sent flying and crashed through the wall landing in another room creating a hole in the wall

Sasuke the got out of the wall and performed some hand signs

"Fire Style:Fire Ball Jutsu!"he cried shooting a powerful fire ball

Naruto then let out a roar which created a shock wave and destroyed the fire ball

Sasuke then released electricity from his body letting it surround the floor and the area and directed it to Naruto

Naruto then repelled the lightning causing Sasuke to be hit with another powerful shock wave. Naruto then reached out a chakra had and grabbed Sasuke. He then pull him towards him and punched him in the face,the stomach,and the chin sending him a few feet above the floor. With one final attack Naruto blasted a chakra wave from his mouth causing Sasuke to crash into the wall again creating a huge crater

Naruto roared.

"This is unbelievable."said Miroku

"You said it."said Inuyasha

Suddenly Sasuke slowly got up

"Looks like your attack haven't gone rusty since our last battle...eh Naruto?"he said

Sasuke's curse mark then entered its level 2 state. Sasuke's skin began to turn gray. His hair turned darker and had a black cross mark on top of hisnose area and to top it all off he had large webbed wings

"If that's how you want it to be so be it. Let's recreate the battle we fought three years ago!Come Naruto!"


	31. An epic battle between powerful beings

Chapter 31

Naruto and Sasuke looked at stared each other down to make the first move

"It's about to begin."said Sai

Naruto and Sasuke the narrowed their eyes

Sasuke made hand signs and shot the phoenix flower jutsu at him

Naruto then waved his hand which was engulfed in red chakra creating a chakra wave

The fire balls and chakra waves collided causing an explosion

A large amount of wind blew in everyone's faces

Naruto then stretched out a chakra hand but Sasuke flew in the air to dodge it

Naruto then met him in the air

Naruto opened his mouth and shot tailed beast bombs at him

Sasuke began to maneuver around them

Sasuke then went at Naruto and kicked him in the stomach

Naruto went flying down but then he stretched out a chakra hand and grabbed Sasuke

He pulled him in and punched him hard in the face causing Sasuke to crash into the wall

Naruto opened his mouth again and began to charge another tailed beast ball

Sasuke then made some hand signs

Naruto shot a powerful blast and Sasuke shot a powerful wave of fire

The attacks collided causing another huge explosion

Back where Itachi and Kakashi were fighting they suddenly felt the chakra of Naruto and Sasuke

"Kakashi it's..."began Itachi

"I Naruto released the nine tails chakra which probabaly means Sasuke is there too. We need to get there."

Suddenly Shisui was engulfed in a green aura and out of his body was his own Susano'o. It was in its second,humanoid state which was broad shouldered and had a sword which was also a drill in its hand

"It's the Susano'o!"cried Kakashi

Itachi thinking how it was important for them to get where Naruto and Sasuke he then said,"Kakashi I'll hold them off,you get to Naruto and Sasuke."

"You can't hold them off on your own."

"I'll be fine. Besides I have the Susano'o now go!"

Kakashi then was about to head out before he looked back

"Good luck Itachi."

He then made a hand sign and disappeared

Itachi face both Shisui and the Fourth Hokage

Itachi then summoned his Susano'o in its second humanoid state. It was orange and had more facial features. He also had a curved sword

Shisui swung his Susano's sword and Itachi did the same. The blades clashed causing a giant shock wave blowing everything back Minato included.

Shisui then shot a barrage of green energy needles at Itachi. Itachi then summoned his shield also known as the yata mirror which reflected the needles back at Shisui. The needles hit Shisui causing an explosion.

Back to the battle with Naruto and Sasuke things were really heating up.

Naruto and Sasuke began to trade heavy blows

Sasuke struck Naruto hard in the stomach making him cough up blood

Naruto struck Sasuke in the face

Blood trickled down both their face

"Someone...needs..to stop them."said Sakura

She was trembling seeing her two friends fight with such brutality

She began to run over there but Sai grabbed her rm

"No Sakura. It's too dangerous."he aid

"They're going to kill each other!"

"RAAAGGGGHHHHH!"they both cried

They began to strike each other repeatedly with serious wounds appearing all over their bodies.

Naruto then found an opening and performed a powerful uppercut with a chakra fist sending him flying.

Naruto then made a chakra slash with his claw

The attack was so fast that Sasuke barely had enough time to protect himself with his wings

There was an explosion

When the smoke cleared it was shown that one of Sasuke wings were slashed off and that he was crouching on the wall

They were both breathing heavily

Naruto then leaped in the air towards Sasuke

Sasuke then jumped from the wall

Naruto was about to do another claw attack but Sasuke blocked it with his remaining wing and he kicked Naruto in the face causing him to crash into the floor

"Naruto!"cried Sakura

"Okay this fight has gone long enough!"cried Inuyasha holding his sword

"Don't be foolish Inuyasha. These two are way beyond your level. The only thing we can do now is watch."said Kikyo

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"We have no choice."

Meanwhile Kakashi was speeding down the hall ways

" _I have to get there in time._ "he thought

Back to Itachi's battle, he was trying his hardest to hold Minato and Shixui off

As Itachi and Shisui's Susano'o's were fighting Itachi began to feel his body taking a toll.

Suddenly he crouched down and coughed up blood

 _"Damn...I'm starting to feel the after effects of the Susano'o."_ he thought

Shisui then began to thrust his Susano's sword at Itachi

Itachi blocked it with the yata mirror

Minato then appeared behind Itachi and made some hand signs

" **Wind Style:Wind Blade Jutsu** **!** "he cried

He then waved his hand and blades of wind shot out of his hands

Itachi's susano'o shielded him from the back but suddenly he felt himself getting weaker. His susano began to crack.

Minato then fired another one but Itachi jumped to dodged it. Itachi then made his Susano'o disappear to conserve chakra.

Minato teleported right in front of him.

" **Rasengan!** "he cried firing a large Rasengan

At the last moment Itachi blocked it by summoning a small part of his Susano'o. Minato's rasengan rammed into Itachi was still blown back by the attack

" _What?_ "he thought as he began to crash through multiple walls

Now Naruto emerged from the hole in the ground

Sasuke landed a few yards away from him

They had an intense stare down

"It's time we end this...Naruto!"cried Sasuke

Sasuke made a flurry of hand signs

" _Chidori!"_ he thought as black electricity appeared on his left hand

" _Rasengan!"_ Naruto thought as a chakra ball appeared on his right hand

They both leaped high in the air towards each other

"NO!"cried Sakura as she ran towards them with tears in her eyes. She saw the image of Naruto and Sasuke three years ago when they were about to do the same thing on the roof of the hospital

"Sakura don't!"cried Sai as he went after her

"Sakura!"cried cried Kagome and Sango

"NARUTO!"cried Sasuke

"SASUKE!"cried Naruto

Their attacks collided

They were both surrounded by a giant ball of energy. The shock wave began to spread around the large room

"Everyone take cover!"cried Miroku

The floor and the walls began to be destroyed

Within the energy ball Naruto and Sasuke were facing each other. They were both about to pass out. They looked at each other just before they were about to black out

"KAMUI!"cried someone from out side the energy ball

Kakashi had jumped in the air and activated the Mangekyo sharingan

The energy ball was then teleported away

Naruto and Sasuke were now both passed out

Next to themcrouched down was Kakashi looking as wasted as the two of them

"Damn...I overused...my Sharingan."he said as he clutched his eye

"Kakashi sensei!"cried Sakura as she ran towards him

The others joined them

"Ae you okay?"asked Inuyasha

"Never mind me. Sakura quickly heal Naruto and Sasuke!"

Sakura quickly began to heal them

"Where's Itachi?"asked Kagome

"He needs help. He's taking on two powerful ninja."

"Well we need to go help him!"cried Inuyasha

"Agreed,where is he?asked Sango

Suddenly Itachi came crashing through the walls and landed on the other side of the room. Shisui and Minato emerged

"This is **not good**.Not good at **all** "said Kakashi


End file.
